Angel Sacrifice
by Shinju Ageha
Summary: Mungkin Shizuo ingin tahu. Jika dalam situasi yang begitu menyakitkan saja malaikat itu bisa tampak begitu cantik, akan jadi secantik apa dia jika ia hidup dalam kebahagiaan? Sementara itu di bawah sinar bulan, sebuah pertempuran hidup mati telah membuka tirai pertunjukan.
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apa pun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

Ruangan serba putih. Dinding, ubin, seprai, selimut, gorden, semuanya putih. Sejujurnya, Shizuo tidak suka berada di ruangan seperti ini lama-lama. Ruangan ini seperti didesain khusus untuk menyambut kematian seseorang. Berkali-kali Shizuo meminta tunangannya ini dipindahkan ke kamar rawat yang lain, atau setidaknya mengganti seprai, selimut, dan gordennya dengan warna lain selain putih atau hitam atau kelabu.

Sakuraya hanya bisa tertawa lembut mendengarnya. "Aduh, Shizuo. Kamu ini sensitif sekali. Ini kan, cuma warna. Aku betah disini kok. Dan tidak, aku tidak mau pindah ke kamar lain. Pemandangan dari sini sudah yang paling bagus, tahu."

Shizuo tahu permintaannya itu memang tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tersenyum sabar ketika Sakuraya berkata demikian sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Ya sudahlah, kalau memang itu maumu. Yang penting kondisimu tidak tambah buruk…"

Entah kenapa, senyum ceria dari wajah gadis muda itu malah membuat Shizuo tidak tega untuk mengatakan '_yang penting kondisimu bisa membaik_' atau '_yang penting kamu cepat sembuh_'.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Pemuda yang lahir dari keluarga berada kaya raya. Pemuda yang jadi pujaan dan gebetan puluhan siswa-siswi (iya, anda tidak salah baca dan saya tidak salah tulis: **SISWA** dan siswi) di zaman SMA. Pemuda yang mempunyai kekuatan luar biasa sejak lahirnya. Pemuda yang jadi tumpuan harapan keluarga. Pemuda yang sebenarnya berhati lembut dengan kedok wajah yang sangar. Pemuda yang merupakan putra sulung Keluarga Heiwajima.

Hidup Shizuo bisa dibilang sangat tidak bebas. Persis seperti nasib pewaris keluarga lainnya. Tidak seperti adik-adiknya, Shitsuo dan Kasuka, Shizuo harus puas dengan pilihan hidup yang serba terbatas. Tidak bisa memilih karirnya sendiri, tidak bisa memilih teman bergaulnya sendiri, dan _for God's sake_, jodoh pun ia tidak bisa memilih sendiri. Budaya kolot yang tidak juga hilang sejak zaman dulu.

Itulah yang mempertemukannya dengan Sakuraya di usia praremaja. Gadis cantik jelita yang teramat periang. Sama sepertinya, Sakuraya juga tumpuan harapan keluarga. Bedanya, beban Sakuraya lebih berat karena ia anak tunggal. Gadis itu tampak tidak menolak perjodohan sama sekali, tidak seperti Shizuo yang perlu masa memberontak selama dua tahun. Tapi toh, keduanya akhirnya jatuh cinta sungguhan. Mereka sepakat untuk menikah setelah Shizuo lulus nanti.

Harusnya seperti itu. Kalau saja musibah itu tidak menimpa Sakuraya setahun sebelum gadis itu lulus SMA.

Yang pertama gagal ginjal. Sakuraya terpaksa masuk rumah sakit. Rawat inap yang ia jalani membuatnya _drop-out_ dari sekolah. Donor ginjal yang tepat baru ditemukan setahun setelahnya. Setelah transplantasi, kondisi Sakuraya tampaknya membaik. Tapi gadis itu langsung diterjang penyakit baru. Kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung, leukimia dan tumor serviks sekaligus. Untunglah belum terlalu parah sehingga masih bisa diselamatkan.

Setelah operasi, kedua penyakit ini bisa disembuhkan walau dengan konsekuensi keluarga Sakuraya langsung jatuh bangkrut. Selain itu, sistem imun Sakuraya juga merosot jauh akibat pengobatan. Akhirnya, sampai sekarang gadis itu tidak pernah lagi keluar dari kamar rawatnya. Inilah kenapa Shizuo tidak bisa menikah juga dengannya. Mereka takut hidup Sakuraya terancam menjadi semakin pendek jika peralatan medis yang selama ini menopang hidupnya dilepaskan dari tubuhnya. Ditengah kesibukannya menjalankan bisnis keluarga, Shizuo masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Sakuraya di rumah sakit. Setiap hari pula, walau cuma sebentar.

Semuanya terus berjalan seperti itu selama empat tahun. Dan tepat ketika Shizuo diangkat menjadi eksekutif muda di awal tahun kemarin, sebuah pertemuan mengubah semuanya…

Sebuah tangan yang dingin tiba-tiba menyentuh lembut tangan Shizuo, membuat nostalgia pemuda itu buyar seketika.

"Shizuo…?" Sakuraya menatap tunangannya dengan sorot bertanya-tanya. "Ah… Kamu pasti kurang tidur lagi, ya? Pekerjaanmu memang berat, tapi kau jangan mengabaikan kesehatanmu."

Shizuo hanya tersenyum. Ia menyentuh tangan Sakuraya dan melepaskannya perlahan. "Iya, aku tahu." Katanya. "Maaf, ya. Meskipun kau baru saja bilang begitu… ini sudah jam segini…"

Rasa bersalah langsung menusuk-nusuk batin Shizuo ketika ia melihat wajah Sakuraya yang tampak kecewa. Wajah yang penuh rasa rindu dan kesepian, ditutupi dengan kedok senyum manis sempurna.

"Hm. Aku paham. Tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Sakuraya. Gadis itu menepuk lengan Shizuo, tanda kalau ia selalu mendukung dan menyemangatinya. "Selamat bekerja lagi, ya."

Aah. Shizuo sebenarnya akan lebih senang kalau saja Sakuraya merengek dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal di sisinya. Ia akan lebih senang kalau saja Sakuraya sedikit menuntutnya untuk lebih memperhatikannya sedikit. Terlebih lagi… Shizuo akan lebih senang kalau saja Sakuraya tahu Shizuo baru saja _berbohong_.

Shizuo membungkuk rendah, mencium dahi dan kedua pipi Sakuraya. Ia tidak juga melepaskan tatapan matanya dari wajah Sakuraya yang masih tersenyum padanya, bahkan sampai detik terakhir sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Sesuai agendanya setiap hari, setelah selesai mengurus segala tetek bengek bisnis keluarganya dan mengunjungi Sakuraya, ia akan kembali ke sebuah _misi rahasia_ yang diembannya sejak setahun lalu. Misi yang membuatnya rela terjaga 24 jam tanpa istirahat sedetik pun.

Misi yang ia lakukan demi tunangannya tercinta…

* * *

.

_Angel Sacrifice_

**CHAPTER 1**

_**I cannot promise you an easy pathway**_

_**But I can promise you a hand to hold in yours through each tomorrow**_

.

* * *

Sepasang iris berwarna biru bening itu terpaku pada layar yang menyala terang, tak peduli kalau matanya bertambah rusak karena ia melakukannya di ruangan yang gelap gulita. Jemari tangan kanannya bersiaga di atas laptop kalau-kalau layar raksasa itu tiba-tiba menampilkan data yang ia butuhkan, sementara jemari tangan kirinya mengetuk-ngetuk mulut gelas berisi teh hijau favoritnya yang sudah dingin.

Kesunyian total di ruangan gelap gulita itu terkoyak begitu pintu berlapis baja di belakangnya bergerak terbuka. Tanpa menoleh pun, Tsugaru tahu siapa orang yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat datang, Shizuo-san." Sapa Tsugaru pelan. Namun cukup keras terdengar dalam ruangan sempit berlapis metal ini. "Bagaimana kabar istri anda?"

Heiwajima Shizuo hanya bisa mendengus pelan mendengar sapaan Tsugaru. Ia melepaskan coat-nya yang basah oleh salju dan menggantinya dengan jas lab yang serupa seperti yang dikenakan Tsugaru. "Aku belum menikah dengan Sakuraya, tahu. Dan ya… Tidak ada perubahan berarti pada kondisinya."

Tsugaru hanya mengangguk paham sementara Shizuo sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya, mengamati pekerjaan Tsugaru.

"Sudah berapa lama, ya…?" gumam Tsugaru, terdengar seperti gumaman yang diucapkan tanpa sadar.

"Apanya?"

"Semuanya. Pertunanganmu dengan Sakuraya-san. Sakuraya-san masuk rumah sakit. Dan… misi ini."

"…Oh." Semenit berlalu dan Shizuo tidak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tsugaru menghela napas. Ia tahu rekan seperjuangannya ini pasti sedang malas mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Fokus ke depan adalah yang terpenting baginya sekarang.

'Memangnya penyakit Sakuraya-san separah itu?' Tsugaru bertanya-tanya dalam hati. 'Aku hanya pernah melihat fotonya sekali. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan sehat untuk ukuran seseorang yang hidupnya ditopang oleh selang-selang dan peralatan medis lainnya…'

"Ngomong-ngomong…" Shizuo kembali memecah keheningan. "Yang lain mana?"

"Belum datang. Delic mungkin baru datang subuh nanti setelah pekerjaannya di _bar_ selesai. Dan Psyche… Shiki-san dan Shinra-sensei masih belum selesai mengecek ulang _spare part_-nya." Jawab Tsugaru segera.

"Pencarianmu ada kemajuan?" tanya Shizuo lagi.

Anggukan antusias dari Tsugaru membuat Shizuo sadar bahwa perkembangan yang terjadi adalah sesuatu yang sangat positif.

"Lokasi pencarian berhasil dipersempit. Rupanya benar kalau target kita memang ada di kota ini. Dan setelah menganalisa data yang kuterima dari Psyche, lokasi pencarian kita bisa dipersempit." Tsugaru menggerakkan jemarinya dan layar raksasa di depannya itu menunjukkan sebuah peta dengan coretan berupa lingkaran merah di atas sebuah daerah. "Di sini. Memang masih luas, tapi mulai menyelidikinya secara manual bukan hal sulit."

Shizuo mengangguk puas. Sebuah senyum penuh harapan menghiasi wajahnya. "Bagus." Katanya. "Sepertinya malaikat itu bisa kita temukan lebih cepat."

Malaikat.

Ya, _malaikat_. Sosok yang dicari-cari oleh ketiga orang yang tergabung dalam proyek terselubung ini. Shizuo, Tsugaru, dan Delic. Kalau belum termasuk organisasi Awakusu-kai dan badan farmasi ilegal Kishitani yang membantu dengan sukarela. Sosok yang membuat ketiga orang dengan latar belakang dan tujuan berbeda, bersatu sejak tahun lalu.

Mungkin terdengar seperti dongeng atau lelucon. Ini abad dimana keberadaan _android_ sudah sesering keberadaan hamster di _pet shop_. Ini zaman dimana manusia sintetis itu bisa diperdagangkan segampang orang menjual belikan boneka di toko anak-anak, hanya saja dengan harga yang jauh lebih mahal. Dan ketiga orang ini masih mencari-cari keberadaan makhluk bernama _malaikat_?

Tidak seorang pun tahu makhluk yang disebut malaikat ini memang ada atau tidak. Para ilmuwan tidak pernah bisa menemukan bukti untuk menegaskan keberadaannya. Tapi tepat seabad yang lalu, sekitar tahun 2014, dunia sempat diguncangkan oleh keberadaan makhluk ini. Makhluk yang namanya sempat melejit sampai melebihi nama artis-artis Hollywood. Begitu maraknya masyarakat menggunjingkan eksistensi makhluk ini, sampai-sampai semua orang menganggap makhluk ini memang benar ada padahal tidak pernah bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya.

Mendengar kata malaikat, jangan bayangkan bahwa makhluk ini adalah utusan dari surga dengan rambut pirang panjang dan gaun putih bersinar, tidak lupa sepasang sayap di punggung dan lingkaran suci di kepala. Nama malaikat adalah julukan yang dibuat oleh masyarakat tahun 2014 untuk menyebut makhluk itu. Orang pasti dongkol habis-habisan kalau tahu 'malaikat' ini sebenarnya cuma manusia biasa.

Ya. Malaikat hanya julukan untuk _manusia biasa_. Manusia yang lahir dari kandungan perempuan. Manusia dengan panjang usia yang normal. Manusia yang punya darah merah. Manusia yang kakinya menapak ke tanah dan tidak punya sayap untuk terbang.

_Harusnya_ mereka manusia biasa…

Kalau saja mereka tidak terlahir dengan membuat dokter kandungan bingung mereka itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Kalau saja wajah mereka tidak secantik dan sesuci itu, sampai-sampai membuat orang takut untuk mendekati mereka. Kalau saja hati mereka tidak sebersih dan setulus itu, yang membuat mereka sanggup membuang diri sendiri ke dalam lautan lahar dengan alasan di sana ada orang yang butuh pertolongan mereka. Kalau saja mereka tidak mempunyai kekuatan absolut yang –katanya- sanggup memutar balikkan hukum alam.

…Dan makhluk macam itulah yang saat ini tengah diburu oleh Shizuo, Tsugaru, dan Delic.

Walau, sekali lagi, keberadaan malaikat ini belum jelas memang fakta atau hanya dongeng belaka.

"Aku masih tidak percaya saat dimana Shiki-san menegaskan padaku bahwa malaikat itu memang ada." Kata Tsugaru.

"…Aku malah lebih tidak percaya kalau pria paruh baya berwajah kaku itu ternyata percaya tentang keberadaan malaikat." Timpal Shizuo yang langsung membuat Tsugaru tertawa lembut.

"Shiki-san mengatakan jumlah malaikat yang tersisa di dunia ini sekarang bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan. Apa itu tidak membuat kita harus bersaing ketat dengan para pemburu malaikat lainnya? Kita malah masih santai-santai begini hanya dengan tenaga tiga orang…" kata Tsugaru.

Shizuo mendengus. "Iya, itu kalau orang-orang masih percaya tentang keberadaan malaikat." Katanya. "Sekarang, anak balita yang masih belajar berjalan pun menganggap malaikat itu cuma dongeng dari seabad lalu. Kita bisa dibilang sama sekali tidak mempunyai saingan untuk mendapatkan malaikat itu."

Tsugaru hanya mengangguk paham dan membenarkan. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba terbersit di benaknya tentang tujuan-tujuan yang bisa membuatnya dan kedua rekannya ini bersatu untuk menemukan malaikat. Karena tidak seperti Shiki dan Shinra yang hendak menemukan malaikat untuk kepuasan mereka sendiri (Shiki agar bisa mengumumkan pada masyarakat bahwa teorinya tentang keberadaan malaikat memang benar, dan Shinra… _euh_, entahlah. Masa iya untuk _dibedah_?), Shizuo, Tsugaru dan Delic berusaha menemukan malaikat demi orang lain.

Orang-orang yang mereka cintai…

"Ahem." Shizuo berdeham pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Tsugaru. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di lab ini. Urusan pemantauan kuserahkan saja padamu, Tsugaru. Aku akan coba berkeliling di daerah yang kau sebutkan. Mungkin ada petunjuk…"

Tsugaru tersenyum setuju. Pencarian lapangan memang lebih cocok dilakukan oleh Shizuo dan Delic, dan ia sendiri lebih suka mengendalikan dari belakang. Tsugaru diam mengamati Shizuo yang kembali mengganti jas labnya dengan coatnya dan bersiap untuk pergi keluar lagi.

"Salam untuk Psyche kalau dia sudah balik ke sini, ya." Kata Shizuo.

Tsugaru mengangguk. "Salam juga untuk Sakuraya-san kalau kau mengunjunginya lagi."

Setelah itu, Shizuo hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dari lab yang temaram itu. Setelah menaiki lift khusus untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah itu, udara dingin musim dingin yang membeku langsung menyambutnya di luar gedung tersebut.

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, makhluk bernama malaikat itu akan terus dicarinya meski harus menembus inti bumi.

* * *

..

..

Sebuah gedung tua terbengkalai di atas tanah yang dipagari dengan tanda 'Dilarang Masuk'. Orang pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa bangunan yang berdiri di pinggir kota masih saja dipertahankan sertifikatnya padahal sudah jelas-jelas sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Beberapa orang kurang kerjaan pernah masuk ke dalam dan menemukan kalau di gedung itu memang sudah tidak ada apa-apanya. Jangankan perabotan, alat penerangan saja tidak ada. Paling hanya beberapa sistem keamanan yang masih bekerja, tapi itu nyaris tidak berarti karena beberapa dinding yang sudah dijebol.

Tentu saja tidak akan ada menyangka bahwa di bawah tanah bangkai gedung itu ada sebuah markas besar yang dilindungi dengan sangat ketat.

Sesosok pria muda dengan perawakan tinggi kurus baru saja keluar dari lift yang mengantarnya menuju markas rahasia bawah tanah itu. Beberapa orang yang melihatnya langsung memberi jalan sambil membungkuk hormat. Rambut hitam pekat dan mata merah darah menyala itu membuatnya mudah dikenali bahwa ia adalah eksekutif tertinggi organisasi rahasia ini.

"Anu… Roppi-san…"

Langkah pria muda itu terhenti ketika suara pelan itu memanggilnya dengan nada ragu-ragu. Hachimenroppi menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya, memandang seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata merah darah yang hampir serupa dengannya. Kesampingkan tubuh si pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, Roppi tahu ia cuma bocah yang magang sebagai _office boy_ pribadinya – yang sayangnya cuma bahasa sopan untuk menghindari sebutan 'babu pribadi'.

"Apa, Tsukishima?" sebenarnya, cukup membuat iri pegawai lain karena eksekutif yang paling mereka puja ini tidak ragu menyebut nama anak magang tersebut, sementara pewagai tetap yang lainnya harus puas hanya dengan sebutan 'kau' kalau tidak mau dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan 'Siapa kamu? Ada urusan apa? Sebentar… memangnya kamu kerja di sini? Wajahmu asing…' dari sang eksekutif. Yah, apa yang mau diharapkan? Roppi sudah dari sananya tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang yang derajatnya lebih rendah. _Sombong_? Memang...

"Anu…" wajah Tsukishima tampak ketar-ketir dibanjiri keringan dingin. "…Kanra-san…"

"Kenapa dia?"

Tsuki tahu, Roppi paling tidak bisa basa-basi kalau sudah menyangkut 'piaraan' kesayangannya itu.

"…Dia… mengamuk di kamarnya…" jawab Tsuki.

"Lagi?" tanya Roppi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau sudah memasukkan obat penenang ke dalam sarapannya dan mengikatnya lagi seperti yang kusuruh?"

Tsuki menelan ludah. "Obat sih, sudah… Tapi Roppi-san, saya tidak sampai hati melihat wajahnya waktu hendak dirantai lagi, jadi…"

"Jadi tidak kamu ikat? Pantas dia mengamuk." Ucap Roppi dingin sambil segera mengubah haluan langkahnya. Susah payah Tsuki menyusul langkah atasannya yang panjang dan cepat.

"Bukan. Saya hanya memborgol tangannya tapi tidak saya ikat ke dinding…"

"Ya sudah, aku paham." Kata Roppi dengan gestur menyuruh Tsuki untuk berhenti mengikutinya. "Sekarang kau urus saja kerjaanku di kantor. Kalau ada yang kurang paham, minta bantuan Namie saja..."

Setelah penjelasan singkat dari atasannya, Tsuki pun membungkuk dengan singkat dan berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Roppi. Sibuk, sibuk. Baru magang saja kerjaannya sudah macam-macam begini, bagaimana kalau nanti ia sudah bekerja sebagai pegawai tetap?

Langkah Roppi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi di sudut koridor yang gelap. Pintu ini memiliki sistem keamanan yang lebih ketat dibanding ruangan lainnya, mengingat apa yang dijaga di dalam kamar ini lebih dari sekedar aset berharga atau data rahasia. Tapi makhluk langka yang cuma tinggal satu di negara ini dan kurang dari lima di seluruh dunia.

Setelah membuka pengaman berupa pengecekan kartu identitas, password angka dan suara, serta pemindai sidik jari dan bola mata, pintu besi itu mengeluarkan bunyi derak yang berat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terbuka. Tiga lapis pintu baja yang dijamin tidak akan bisa dijebol dengan mesin bor raksasa paling canggih sekalipun. Pegawai di sana yang sudah penasaran setengah mati tentang apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan di balik pintu tersebut, pasti akan gondok setengah mati begitu tahu yang ada di balik pintu baja itu hanya ruangan biasa serupa kamar tidur mewah di hotel bintang lima.

Kamar mewah dengan perabotan mewah, yang kini semuanya tampak berantakan dan hancur lebur. Roppi menghela napas, berusaha bersabar. Piaraannya ini memang sering mengamuk, tapi baru kali ini ia mengamuk sampai-sampai sanggup menjungkir balikkan ranjang seukuran raja itu.

Mata merah Roppi tertuju pada sosok berbalut pakaian serba hitam yang memunggunginya, duduk diam dengan mata terpaku pada layar raksasa di dinding kamar itu.

"Kanra." Nada suara Roppi terdengar tidak suka, berharap piaraannya itu akan menoleh dan meminta maaf akan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya. Ia mencatat bahwa setelah ini agenda Tsuki akan bertambah, yaitu membereskan kembali kamar yang sudah seperti Titanic karam ini, berhubung hanya ia satu-satunya bawahan yang ia percaya boleh keluar masuk kamar ini.

Sosok berbalut pakaian serba hitam itu tidak juga menoleh. Rambut hitamnya nyaris persis seperti milik Roppi, hanya saja sedikit lebih panjang dan berantakan. Matanya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan masih terpaku pada layar yang menampilkan gambar kualitas rendah yang bersemut, menjeritkan suara anak-anak yang patah-patah: _"Kakak! Tolong aku, kak!"_

"Kanra!" Roppi menaikkan nada suaranya, dan ia bisa melihat bahu sosok itu mengejang terkejut.

"…Maaf." Suara yang pelan dan serak menjawab. "Aku hilang kendali lagi. Video ini membuatku sesak…"

Roppi menghela napas. Ia menepuk bahu sosok itu perlahan. "Kalau begitu, jangan dilihat lagi. Kau sudah hapal apa isinya setelah melihatnya puluhan kali, kan?" katanya. "Lagipula sesuai janjiku, adikmu ini pasti akan selamat kalau kau bisa membantuku dalam proyekku."

Sosok itu hanya terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk. Ia tidak banyak bereaksi ketika Roppi akhirnya mematikan video tersebut, melenyapkan wajah anak kecil yang terekam di sana.

"…Kanra." Kata Roppi. Barulah sosok serba hitam itu menoleh. Tatapannya yang kosong berbenturan dengan sorot tajam Roppi yang seolah tanpa belas kasihan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan tugas baru untukmu. Tapi untuk saat ini, kau boleh bebas sementara untuk bermain ke luar. Asalkan kau kembali sebelum siang hari besok."

Sosok bernama Kanra itu hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk. Roppi tersenyum puas. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala piaraannya itu.

"Ingat, Kanra." Kata Roppi. Nada bicaranya yang ramah dan lembut terdengar sedikit mengancam. "Kau tidak boleh lari dari sini kalau ingin Izuna selamat."

Sosok itu lagi-lagi menjawab hanya dengan anggukan. Wajahnya yang rupawan menggambarkan kejelitaan seorang gadis dan ketampanan seorang pemuda sekaligus. Tubuhnya kurus tinggi, rata seperti laki-laki tapi lentur seperti perempuan. Penggambaran fisik yang membuat seniman paling teliti sekali pun bingung sosok itu pria atau wanita.

"Kamu mengerti, kan…"

"…Malaikat-ku sayang?"

Mendengar kata itu disebut, Kanra itu hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Identitas diri yang membuatnya menjadi incaran beberapa maniak yang mati-matian membuktikan keaslian keberadaan kaumnya sejak seabad lalu, dari generasi ke generasi. Dan keberuntungan jatuh pada satu orang…

…Ia milik Roppi sekarang.

"Aku mengerti, Roppi-san…"

_**Kanra**_;

Satu-satunya malaikat yang masih hidup di negara ini.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** Satu lagi multichap dengan tema malaikat. Saya juga nggak ngerti ada apa di antara saya dengan Izaya (Kanra) sebagai malaikat. Habis Red Eyed Angel, sekarang ini… ==

Anyway, saya nggak bisa banyak omong dulu deh di sini. Kalau ada yang kurang jelas, ada yanga aneh, ada yang nggak suka, tuangin aja semuanya di kolom review, okee? XD Nah, dadaah, saya mau kelarin Rubymoon duluu~

Salam damai,

Shinju


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi menyembuhkan Sakuraya yang ia cintai, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun demi menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

_Hari itu Shizuo kedatangan klien yang kebetulan adalah teman sepermainannya. Kishitani Shinra, yang sekarang juga mengurus bisnis farmasi keluarganya. Setelah urusan bisnis mereka selesai, mereka berbincang sebentar mengenang masa SMA mereka. Tepat sebelum Shinra bertanya, "Oh ya, Shizuo. Bagaimana Sakuraya sekarang? Apa kondisinya membaik?"_

_ "Sayangnya tidak. Ia masih dirawat. Sepertinya sudah tidak mungkin untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit…"_

_ "Aku tahu seseorang yang pasti bisa menyelamatkan Sakuraya."_

_ Cerita Shinra waktu itu nyaris membuat Shizuo tertawa terbahak-bahak, walau tinggal sejengkal dari meninju dan membuangnya keluar jendela di lantai 23 ini karena mengira Shinra main-main soal penyakit Sakuraya._

_ MALAIKAT, katanya? Itu dongeng zaman kapan? _

_ "Aku serius, Shizuo." Shinra meyakinkan. "Orang dari Awakusu-kai –iya, jelas kamu nggak pernah dengar, ini organisasi bawah tanah- mengatakan kalau mereka nyata. Mereka yakin mereka bisa membuktikannya. Ini bukan dongeng. Kau tahu, malaikat katanya mempunyai kekuatan absolut yang bisa mengubah hukum alam. Mereka bahkan bisa membangkitkan kembali orang mati sekali pun. Menyembuhkan Sakuraya bukan hal sulit bagi mereka! Bagaimana? Coba pertimbangkan lagi, Shizuo. Aku menunggu kabar darimu."_

_ Butuh waktu setengah tahun bagi Shizuo untuk berpikir. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk bicara lagi dengan Shinra. Ketika Shizuo datang ke alamat yang ditunjukkan Shinra, yang ia temui di laboratorium bawah tanah itu bukannya Shinra. Tetapi dua orang yang entah bagaimana memiliki rambut pirang yang sama persis dengannya._

_ Tsugaru dan Delic. Dua orang ilmuwan yang sangat ambisius dalam misi mencari malaikat tersebut. Mereka bekerja sama dengan Awakusu-kai walau pergerakan mereka tetap independen. Awakusu-kai cukup membiayai dan melindungi mereka, sementara mereka menjanjikan hasil yang memuaskan bagi Awakusu-kai. _

_ Shizuo lupa apa pastinya alasan yang membuatnya percaya pada keberadaan malaikat. Mungkin penjelasan Tsugaru dan Delic yang sangat ilmiah dan meyakinkan. Mungkin juga karena mereka bertiga ternyata punya visi yang sama –mencari malaikat demi kebaikan orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Yang pasti, pertemuan pertamanya dengan kedua ilmuwan itu langsung mengubah segalanya._

_ Mencari dan menemukan malaikat. _

_ Lalu menyembuhkan Sakuraya. _

_ Dua hal itu sajalah yang cukup menjadi visi hidup Shizuo._

* * *

.

_Angel Sacrifice_

**CHAPTER 2**

_**I cannot leads you away from change or growing old**_

_**But my love for you is never change as it always growing**_

.

* * *

Shizuo memandangi sekelilingnya. Alisnya pun bertautan kebingungan. Ia yakin ini adalah daerah yang sebelum ini ditunjukkan Tsugaru padanya. Yang menurut rekannya itu, malaikat itu pasti bersembunyi di daerah ini. Tapi, apa benar makhluk itu ada di tempat seperti ini? Jangan-jangan ia salah jalan, atau Tsugaru yang salah menganalisa data?

"…Di daerah pinggiran seperti ini?" gumam Shizuo pelan.

Sebagai pemuda yang dari kecil dibesarkan dalam kemewahan, bukan salahnya kalau Shizuo mengernyit jijik melewati jalanan seperti ini. Tempat ini terletak sangat jauh dari pusat kota, bahkan melewati daerah pinggiran kota. Orang-orang di pusat menyebut daerah ini distrik pembuangan. Tidak heran, yang ada di sini hanya gedung-gedung tua yang sudah tidak bisa digunakan. Memang masih berdiri utuh, tapi itu hanya tembok-tembok beton tanpa fasilitas listrik atau semacamnya. Kalau mau bermanfaat, daerah ini paling-paling dipakai sebagai tempat pembuangan akhir sampah atau tempat bernaung para gelandangan di kota.

Di tempat yang persis seperti kota mati ini tinggal sang malaikat?

Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tsugaru mendapatkan data ini dari Psyche. Android kesayangan Tsugaru itu tidak mungkin salah. Lagipula, tempat sepi begini memang cocok sebagai tempat bersembunyi, kan?" gumamnya. "Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau aku berkeliling sebentar…"

Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat, membuat pencahayaan di sana agak sedikit remang-remang. Walau distrik pembuangan ini sempat dipakai untuk tempat berlindung para buronan dan gelandangan, Tsugaru sempat mengatakan bahwa daerah ini sekarang sudah aman karena baru saja dibersihkan. Lagipula, Shizuo tidak perlu merasa takut di tempat seperti ini. Begini-begini Shizuo cukup ditakuti oleh para penduduk kota karena kekuatannya.

"Di tempat begini, mana bisa mencari petunjuk sendiri…" gerutu Shizuo. "Mungkin aku akan kembali lagi lain waktu bersama Delic dan yang lain."

Shizuo memutuskan untuk memutari daerah kumuh itu selagi mencari jalan kembali ke kota. Ia sengaja berlama-lama. Percuma kan kalau ia datang jauh-jauh kemari dan langsung kembali sebelum sepuluh menit?

Langkah Shizuo terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara langkah memantul di dinding-dinding beton gedung. Ia pun langsung waspada. Dari suara langkahnya, sepertinya hanya ada satu orang. Suaranya terdengar ringan dan tergesa-gesa. Apa ada gelandangan yang masih tinggal di sini?

Suara langkah itu terdengar timbul-hilang. Seperti menjauh, lalu mendekat lagi. Tidak teratur. Berarti, pemiliknya sedang tidak mengincar Shizuo. Shizuo merasa itu bukan hal yang berbahaya. Pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan sambil lebih berhati-hati pada sekelilingnya.

_Drap drap –BRUK!_

Mata Shizuo memicing. Suara langkah itu terpotong oleh suara debam yang cukup keras. Apa pemilik langkah itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sampai tersandung jatuh?

Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba saja merayapi benak Shizuo. Bayangkan; orang itu pasti cuma gelandangan kecil –atau jangan-jangan memang seorang anak kecil, dari suara langkahnya yang sangat ringan- yang hanya memakai baju tipis. Sekarang sedang musim dingin, udaranya sangat membeku sampai-sampai pemuda sekuat Shizuo pun harus memakai sweater dua lapis dan sebuah coat. Kalau gelandangan kecil itu jatuh terjerembab di aspal yang sedang penuh salju begini… apa dia tidak akan mati kedinginan?

Suara langkah itu pun terdengar lagi. Shizuo mencoba mengikuti ke mana arahnya. Ia nekat berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit. Bunyi langkah itu terdengar menggema lebih keras di dinding-dinding gang ini. Tidak salah lagi, pasti di sini.

Pencahayaan yang sudah sangat redup membuat mata Shizuo tidak awas. Ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sudah berlari mendekat ke arahnya. Sebelum Shizuo sempat menghindar, sosok kecil kurus itu sudah lebih dulu menubruknya.

"Hei! Awas!"

"…AH!" Sosok itu memekik tertahan, tampaknya juga tidak sadar kalau di depannya ada orang. Dengan sigap Shizuo menangkap sosok kecil itu sebelum terjatuh ke tanah.

"Oh… Maaf, tuan. Terima kasih…"

Suaranya terdengar sangat serak. Shizuo sedikit merasa kasihan ketika lengannya masih melingkari pinggang sosok itu untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Anak ini –Shizuo tidak bisa menerka ia laki-laki atau perempuan- sangat kurus dan kecil. Tidak butuh satu lengan penuh Shizuo untuk melingkari seluruh pinggangnya. Badannya sangat ringan sampai-sampai Shizuo tidak sadar kalau ia mengangkatnya sedikit dari tanah. Dan terlebih lagi… kulitnya sangat pucat dan dingin. Dibiarkan sebentar lagi saja, anak ini mungkin akan jatuh pingsan dan mati kedinginan.

"Uhh… Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shizuo sambil melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang anak itu. Shizuo baru sadar kalau anak ini ternyata tidak sekecil itu. Anak ini cukup tinggi, puncak kepalanya tepat menyentuh bawah dagu Shizuo. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan tampak sangat berantakan (Shizuo sempat berpikir, jika rambutnya sedikit lebih rapi ia pasti agak mirip Sakuraya). Di tengah cahaya yang temaram, Shizuo bisa mengenali warna matanya yang merah gelap.

Anak itu tampak sempoyongan. Shizuo membantu menahan bahunya sampai ia benar-benar bisa berdiri dengan benar. "Maaf. Saya tidak apa-apa." Sahut anak itu.

Shizuo menghela napas. "Tunggu." Shizuo mencegahnya sebelum anak itu sempat berjalan menjauh. Ia melepaskan coat-nya dan menyampirkannya di bahu anak itu. "Pakailah. Aku tidak tega melihat pakaianmu yang tipis begitu. Ini untukmu, ambil saja."

Di balik poninya yang nyaris menutupi seluruh wajahnya, bola mata merah anak itu tampak membelalak terkejut. "…Tapi, ini…"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku masih punya banyak di rumah." Kata Shizuo sebelum anak itu sempat memprotes.

"Anda bisa kedinginan." Anak itu tampak hendak melepaskan kembali coat milik Shizuo dan mengembalikannya. Tapi Shizuo lebih dulu menggeleng dan menahan gerakan tangan anak itu.

"Kamu lebih membutuhkannya. Oke?"

Untuk sementara keduanya terdiam. Anak itu tampak ragu-ragu, namun tangannya tampak tidak mau lepas dari coat hangat itu. Shizuo tersenyum kecil. Ia bisa menerka kalau anak itu sebenarnya senang mendapatkan sedikit perlindungan dari udara dingin ini.

Akhirnya anak itu pun membungkuk dengan rendah. Sangat rendah, sampai-sampai Shizuo gugup sendiri. Bawahan-bawahannya saja tidak pernah memberi hormat padanya sampai membungkuk serendah itu.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Anda sungguh baik hati." Suara anak itu mendadak tidak lagi terdengar serak dan menyedihkan. Shizuo sampai terkejut. Entah kenapa ucapan terima kasih yang sepenuh hati itu terdengar begitu indah di telinganya.

"Tidak apa." Kata Shizuo. Dalam hati, ia merasa senang karena baru saja menolong seseorang.

"Tuan, jika anda tidak keberatan, boleh saya tahu nama anda?" Anak itu bertanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya. Rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya sedikit tersibak sehingga Shizuo bisa mengenalinya lebih jelas.

Jantung Shizuo seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sementara waktu. Wajah anak itu begitu cantik dan mempesona untuk seorang gelandangan. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, kulit putih anak itu ternyata bukan warna putih pucat seperti orang sekarat, tapi lebih seperti warna putih porselen yang segar dan rapuh. Begitu kontras dengan warna hitam legam rambutnya dan mata merahnya yang menyala. Kenapa ini? Padahal wajah anak ini sebenarnya tampak biasa-biasa saja. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat begitu… Menawan? Indah? Bercahaya?

Baru kali ini Shizuo begitu terpana oleh keindahan rupa seseorang selain Sakuraya…

"Na-namaku?" Shizuo sedikit ragu. Bukannya ia mencurigai anak ini atau apa, tapi untuk apa pula ia meminta nama Shizuo? "Aku… Heiwajima. Heiwajima Shizuo."

Anak itu kembali tersenyum cerah. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyentuh tangan Shizuo dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat Shizuo terkejut oleh suhu tangan anak itu yang begitu membeku.

"Ap–"

"Tuan, kebaikan anda tidak akan bisa terbalas. Saya akan selalu menyebut nama anda dalam doa saya. Semoga anda mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara."

Angin malam yang membeku tiba-tiba berhembus keras. Shizuo refleks memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Dan sebelum Shizuo sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, anak itu sudah menghilang dari hadapan Shizuo ketika ia kembali membuka mata.

"…eh?"

* * *

..

..

Tok Tok

"Sakuraya-san. Ini saya…"

Iris magenta Sakuraya mengerjap. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, setidaknya ia tidak perlu melewati malam ini seorang diri. Ia kenal betul siapa pengunjungnya tersebut.

"Masuk saja, Shitsuo-kun."

Pintu geser kamar rawat itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda yang tampak begitu identik dengan Shizuo. Rambut pirang dan proporsi tubuh yang sama persis, hanya saja dengan warna mata yang sedikit lebih gelap. Sosok itu berbalut coat hitam mahal dengan sebuah buket bunga kecil di tangan.

"Maaf, saya mengganggu malam-malam." Kata Shitsuo sambil melangkah masuk. "Pekerjaan saya baru saja selesai. Saya rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau saya menemani Sakuraya-san menggantikan Nii-san."

Sakuraya tertawa lembut. "Ah, kau selalu diterima di sini, Shitsuo-kun. Jangan sungkan untuk lebih sering mengunjungiku." Katanya. "Dan kamu tidak perlu memakai bahasa formal begitu. Aku ini kan, calon kakak iparmu. Dan lagi aku hanya dua tahun lebih tua darimu."

Shitsuo tersenyum lembut. Ia senang bagaimana Sakuraya masih begitu antusias tentang menjadi istri resmi Shizuo. "Maaf. Baiklah kalau begitu…" katanya. "Bunganya boleh kutaruh sini, Sakuraya-san?"

Sakuraya mengangguk. "Maaf merepotkan."

Shitsuo dengan cekatan mengganti air dalam vas kecil bening di atas meja tersebut. Ia memasukkan dua tangkai mawar putih itu ke dalamnya sebagai gantinya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Apa Nii-san sudah mengunjungimu?" tanya Shitsuo memecah keheningan.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakuraya. "Yah… walaupun hanya sebentar…"

Shitsuo tersenyum miris mendengar nada bicara Sakuraya yang terdengar kesepian. "Nii-san memang sibuk sekali orangnya." Katanya sambil duduk di sisi ranjang.

Sakuraya mengangguk. "Ya. Aku mengerti itu." Katanya. "Ah, daripada itu… kau sendiri bagaimana, Shitsuo-kun? Apa bisnis restoranmu lancar? Terus… aku juga belum mendengar kabar tentang Kasuka…"

"Ya. Restoranku semakin membaik. Ini juga berkat dukungan dari Nii-san." Jawab Shitsuo. "Lalu Kasuka… dia juga sama saja sibuknya dengan Nii-san. Susah memang jadi aktor, hampir tidak punya waktu luang. Terakhir kudengar, ia mendapatkan tawaran shooting dari Eropa."

Sakuraya berdecak kagum. "Semua anak Keluarga Heiwajima memang hebat-hebat…"

Shitsuo tertawa gugup. "Ini belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan Nii-san, kok…"

Tiba-tiba tatapan Sakuraya menerawang. Shitsuo membeku, mengira ia sudah salah bicara. "Sakuraya-san?"

"Kamu jangan membandingkan dirimu dengan kakakmu, Shitsuo-kun." Kata Sakuraya. "Shizuo kan, mewarisi usaha dari ayahnya. Dia bisa dibilang mendapatkan gelar itu tanpa ada usaha. Tapi Shitsuo-kun memulai semuanya dari nol. Shitsuo-kun sangat hebat, kok. Kamu tidak perlu rendah diri di hadapan Shizuo…"

Shitsuo sedikit terperanjat mendengar penuturan Sakuraya. Kenapa Sakuraya lebih memujinya dibanding Shizuo? Baiklah, Shitsuo tidak mau salah paham… Ia tahu Sakuraya berkata demikian hanya untuk membesarkan hatinya. Tapi, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, cara Sakuraya bicara saat ia mengatakan bahwa Shizuo mendapatkan gelar tanpa usaha itu… terdengar agak merendahkan?

'Apa Sakuraya-san baru bertengkar dengan Nii-san? Rasanya mustahil…' batin Shitsuo.

"Ah, kenapa suasananya jadi membeku begini?" Sakuraya terlonjak setelah sekian lama keduanya terdiam. Ia kembali tersenyum manis dan mengguncang pelan tangan Shitsuo. "Ayo, ceritakan lagi sesuatu padaku, Shitsuo-kun. Aku bosan sekali sendirian terus di tempat ini…"

Shitsuo memang menyayangi Sakuraya sebagai calon kakaknya yang ia pandang sangat sempurna. Tapi, memang ada saat-saat tertentu di mana Shitsuo merasa ia lebih baik tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sakuraya.

Situasi seperti ini adalah salah satunya.

Karena tentu saja, Shitsuo tahu ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada calon kakak iparnya yang adalah tunangan Shizuo ini…

"Kalau begitu, kutemani sebentar lagi saja ya, Sakuraya-san…?"

* * *

..

..

Delic dan Psyche sudah kembali ketika Shizuo sampai kembali ke laboratorium. Shizuo tersenyum kecil mendapati perubahan suasana di tempat itu dibandingkan dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Lab itu kini sudah terang benderang dengan harum masakan yang menggoda. Dan, _wah,_ Shizuo bahkan lupa kalau lab mereka ini mempunyai sofa dan televisi di sudut ruangan. Semua kertas-kertas dan peralatan yang sebelumnya berserakan sudah dirapikan. 'Ini pasti kerjaannya Psyche…' gumam Shizuo.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali, Shizuo-san? Cepat sekali rupanya…" lagi-lagi Tsugaru yang menyambutnya. Pemuda bermata safir itu masih belum juga beranjak dari depan layar pemantaunya. Hanya saja kali ini, Tsugaru tampaknya punya kesibukan baru: mengelus-elus 'piaraannya' yang kini bergelut manja di pangkuannya.

"Kurasa percuma mencari petunjuk sendiri di distrik pembuangan itu. Mungkin lain kali kita harus ke sana bersama Awakusu-kai." Jawab Shizuo.

Tsugaru mengangguk, tepat sebelum ia memandang Shizuo dengan heran. "Hm? Sepertinya ada yang beda… oh ya. Mana coat putihmu, Shizuo-san?"

"Oh, itu…" Pertanyaan itu langsung membuat Shizuo teringat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di gang gelap itu. Sosok anak kecil dengan rambut hitam kelam, kulit seputih susu, dan sepasang mata merah yang berkilauan seperti mirah… "Aku memberikannya pada gelandangan yang kutemui di sana."

Terdengar suara menyahut dari sudut ruangan. "Huahh, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau punya hati yang sebaik itu, Shizuo-san."

Shizuo mendengus. Ia paling tidak suka mendengar pemuda yang satu ini mengoceh. "Tutup mulutmu, Delic…"

Penampilan Delic masih lebih mirip _host_ daripada ilmuwan muda walau jas putih kesayangannya sudah berganti dengan jubah lab. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau pemuda yang selalu tebar senyum pesona pada para gadis ini ternyata tidak hanya pintar merayu. Kesampingkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang bartender yang harus dilakoninya tiap malam, Delic ini cukup cerdas untuk bisa memeriksa komponen-komponen dalam tubuh Psyche sendiri…

Oh ya, bicara soal Psyche…

"Wah, kau kelihatan lebih segar sekarang, Psyche." Shizuo memutuskan untuk mengabaikan Delic dan menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah bermanja di pangkuan Tsugaru.

Sosok berambut hitam itu tersenyum lebar. "Shiki-san membersihkanku dengan baik. Walau ia dan Shinra tidak bisa memeriksaku secepat Delic, tapi _spare part_ yang mereka berikan selalu kualitas nomor satu." Jawab Psyche dengan ceria.

Orang yang baru pertama kali melihat Psyche juga tidak akan menyangka kalau sosok ini bukanlah manusia. Walau memang android-android canggih sudah dijual di mana-mana, Psyche tampaknya adalah satu-satunya android yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan leluasa tanpa harus diprogram data. Terlebih lagi, android istimewa buatan Awakusu-kai ini seperti memiliki emosi yang sama persis seperti manusia. _Seperti_ menjadi kata kunci, karena pada akhirnya Psyche tetaplah benda mati berupa mesin yang tidak memiliki hati.

"Jadi," Tsugaru dengan cepat membuka percakapan baru. "Kau tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana, Shizuo-san?"

"Selain bangkai-bangkai gedung dan seorang gelandangan kecil, tidak." Jawab Shizuo sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tampaknya ia sedikit kecewa juga karena kedatangannya ke sana agak sia-sia.

"Kau tidak menemukan satu saja gedung yang kelihatannya masih bisa ditinggali? Atau… orang-orang yang berkerumun di suatu tempat, mungkin?" tanya Tsugaru lagi.

"Sayang sekali tidak." Jawab Shizuo dengan mantap.

Tsugaru menghela napas. "Hm. Padahal pemancar pelacak tanda-tanda malaikat milik Psyche tidak mungkin salah… Psyche mengatakan kalau di distrik itu benar-benar ada tanda-tanda malaikat." Katanyasambil membelai kepala android kesayangannya.

Delic pun ikut mendekati kedua rekannya. Ia mengamati baik-baik data-data yang terpampang di layar raksasa tersebut. "Hmm, bukan tidak mungkin kalau malaikat itu juga bersembunyi di bawah tanah seperti kita, kan? Atau mungkin, sekelompok orang melindunginya dengan diam-diam di dalam salah satu gedung."

"Tapi jika itu memang benar…"

"Ya. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bersantai-santai." Lanjut Delic. "Ada orang lain, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, _organisasi besar lain_ yang juga menginginkan malaikat ini. Bahkan mungkin malaikat itu sudah jatuh ke tangan mereka."

Shizuo mengangguk membenarkan. "Memang, malaikat itu tidak mungkin bisa bertahan hidup sendiri. Apalagi bermarkas sendiri di bawah tanah. Tapi ini artinya, jika kita memang berniat mendapatkan malaikat itu bagaimana pun caranya…"

"…Kita harus berperang dengan organisasi yang menyimpan malaikat itu." Tsugaru menyelesaikan.

Delic menghela napas panjang sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Kalau begini, kita harus mendiskusikannya matang-matang dengan Shiki-san. Selain membuat android, Awakusu-kai juga menyediakan bisnis bawah tanah berupa pasukan sewaan. Hanya saja, kesepakatan kerja sama kita dengan Awakusu-kai tidak termasuk dengan sewa menyewa pasukan rahasia itu. Mungkin kita harus membuat kontrak kerja sama baru…"

"Agak repot ya, berurusan dengan Shiki-san jika sudah menyangkut perjanjian jangka panjang." Bahkan Tsugaru pun terdengar malas. "Orang itu rada kepala batu, sih…"

"Tapi ia pasti bersedia membantu. Tujuannya kan, untuk menemukan malaikat juga." Sahut Shizuo. "Mungkin lebih baik kita hubungi Shiki-san sekarang. Besok pagi, kita bisa segera mendiskusikan–"

"…Shizuo-san."

Ucapan Shizuo terputus ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan kecil mencengkram erat lengannya. Psyche tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari pangkuan Tsugaru dan melangkah mendekati Shizuo. Shizuo meringis. Orang biasa pasti sudah menjerit-jerit kesakitan mendapat remasan di lengan seperti itu oleh Psyche.

"Psyche?" tanya Tsugaru heran. "Kau kenapa?"

Mata merah muda Psyche tampak berpendar terang, membuat Shizuo terperanjat kaget.

"Psyche… pemindai malaikatmu…"

"Shizuo-san, kau membawa pulang sesuatu?" tanya Psyche.

"Eh?"

"Kau membawa pulang malaikat itu?"

Pertanyaan Psyche itu langsung membuat Shizuo, Tsugaru, dan Delic sama-sama terkejut. Tsugaru yang dikenal tenang itu pun sampai bangkit dengan menggebrak meja di depannya.

"Hah…?" Shizuo melotot tidak mengerti. "Kau ini bicara apa, Psyche? Kau kan lihat sendiri aku tidak bawa apa-apa saat datang kemari…"

Alis Psyche bertautan. Tampaknya ia juga bingung akan penemuannya ini. "Tapi aku benar-benar merasakan hawa malaikat pada Shizuo-san."

Tangan Psyche perlahan terulur. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menyentuh sweater yang dikenakan Shizuo pada bagian dada, seolah-olah mengambil sesuatu yang tersangkut di sana dengan hati-hati. Dan ketika Shizuo melihat apa yang diambil Psyche, ia pun turut terkejut.

Sehelai rambut hitam pendek.

"Ini…"

"…rambut malaikat itu?"

"Mustahil…" Shizuo menelan ludah dengan berat saat ketiga pasang bola mata milik Psyche, Tsugaru, dan Delic menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"…Jadi, anak gelandangan tadi…!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **whew ini adalah update tercepat saya! Tiga hari, maann~~ #banggabanget*plak

Senangnyaa, ternyata ada yang suka fic kebut semalam ini. Bagi teman-teman yang sudah me-review chapter lalu, **RuikaNanami** dan **Shirasaka Konoe**, tak lupa juga para silent readers, TERIMA KASIH BANYAAK!

Untuk chapter ini pun mohon dukungannya~ Mind to review?

Salam damai,

Shinju**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

Roppi menemukan Tsuki berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kanra. _Office boy _magang itu tampak bingung sekaligus panik, tangannya memegang sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan minuman hangat, juga sebuah pakaian tebal yang tampak masih baru.

"Kanra-san, kau bisa masuk angin…" kata Tsuki. Tampaknya pemuda itu belum juga menyadari kehadiran atasannya yang sudah tinggal beberapa langkah di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih. Tinggalkan saja di depan kamar. Nanti kuambil sendiri…" Terdengar suara Kanra menyahut dari dalam.

"Apa-apaan? Pintu ini hanya bisa dibuka dari luar, Kanra."

Tsuki merasakan seluruh darahnya membeku begitu suara Roppi menyahut tepat di sampingnya. "E-eh? R-Roppi-san, sejak kapan anda…!"

Mengabaikan bawahannya yang terkejut bukan main, Roppi mengambil nampan dan pakaian hangat itu dari tangan Tsuki. "Sudah, kau kembali saja ke kerjaanmu. Biar aku yang urus ini." Katanya dsambil memberi gestur mengusir Tsuki dengan kepalanya. Pemuda berkepala pirang itu hanya bisa menunduk patuh dan berlalu dari sana.

"Kanra," Roppi memulai ketika ia memastikan Tsuki sudah cukup jauh. "Kau sudah kembali?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Roppi menghela napas. Ia tahu Kanra bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi. Seandainya Kanra mau menjawabnya, ia pasti berkata, '_Tentu saja bodoh. Jelas-jelas aku ada di kamarku sekarang_'.

Roppi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ia menemukan Kanra duduk meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya tampak basah oleh serpihan-serpihan salju. Di bahunya tersampir sebuah coat yang tidak pernah Roppi lihat sebelumnya. Malaikat itu tampak seperti tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik coat yang jelas kebesaran itu, seolah menikmati aroma darinya.

"Kanra." Panggil Roppi. Tapi lagi-lagi Kanra tidak merespon sama sekali. "Kau dapat itu dari mana?"

"…Orang yang baik hati." Jawab Kanra singkat. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar karena posisi mulutnya yang masih berada di balik coat.

Ekspresi Roppi mengeras. Dengan kasar, ia menjambak rambut Kanra dan memaksa malaikat itu menengadah menatapnya. Bola mata merah itu tampak membelalak terkejut. "Makin lama kau makin bandel saja, Kanra." Desis Roppi. "Aku yakin aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu soal bicara dengan orang asing."

"Dia orang yang baik hati." Tukas Kanra dengan tegas, sama sekali tidak tampak takut oleh perlakuan Roppi.

"Berikan itu." Tanpa aba-aba, Roppi merenggut kerah coat putih di bahu Kanra. Dengan mudahnya coat basah itu sudah berpindah tangan. Kanra melotot seolah hendak mengumbar protes, tapi terlambat. Tepat sebelum Kanra berkata sepatah kata pun, coat putih itu sudah melayang ke perapian yang tengah menyala di sudut ruangan.

Lidah-lidah api perlahan menjiati pakaian tersebut. Warna putih bersihnya menjadi hitam sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi abu.

"Apa gunanya kau menyimpan barang itu? Pakaian basah seperti itu tidak akan menghangatkan dirimu." Kata Roppi sambil melemparkan pakaian hangat di tangannya ke wajah Kanra yang masih tampak terpaku. Ia juga meletakkan nampan berisi makanan itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Pakai itu dan makanlah. Berhubung kau sudah kembali, misi barumu akan kuberikan pagi ini. Kalau ketika aku kembali kau belum juga melaksanakan apa yang kupinta, adikm–"

"–Aku mengerti, Roppi-san."

Roppi tersenyum puas. Ia tahu Kanra tidak akan bisa melawan jika ia sudah menyinggung tentang Orihara Izuna, adiknya tersayang. Sang eksekutif itu meraih dagu Kanra dengan sedikit kasar dan mengangkatnya paksa. Sebelum Kanra sadar apa yang akan Roppi lakukan padanya, bibir mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah bertemu.

Selang waktu beberapa detik, Roppi kembali menarik dirinya. Begitu tangan Roppi lepas darinya, Kanra hanya menunduk dalam-dalam tanpa berkata apa-apa. Roppi pun melangkah keluar dari kamar itu tanpa banyak komentar lagi.

Tepat begitu pintu tertutup perlahan, bijih mata Kanra melirik ke arah perapian yang berkobar menyala.

"Dia orang yang baik." Suara malaikat itu berbisik serak. "Dia orang yang sangat baik…"

Tentu saja, Kanra. Bertahun-tahun kau dikurung di tempat ini dan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh majikanmu, bukan hal yang salah kalau kau begitu bahagia menerima perhatian yang begitu hangat meskipun itu dari orang asing.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian hangatnya, Kanra tidak langsung menyentuh makanannya. Malaikat itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan menggantikan ekspresi terluka di wajahnya menjadi wajah yang tenang dan damai.

Dalam hati, ia melafalkan sebuah doa tanpa suara. Tepat seperti yang ia janjikan pada orang asing yang baik hati itu…

"…Heiwajima… Shizuo…"

* * *

.

_Angel Sacrifice_

**CHAPTER 3**

_**I don't need a life as long as eternity**_

_**It is enough to spend this very short life with you only**_

.

* * *

"Jadi, kau sempat bertemu malaikat itu!" seru Delic. Iris magentanya melotot tidak percaya. "Bodoh sekali! Bisa-bisanya kau tidak sadar, Shizuo!"

"Hei! Bukan salahku! Kalau aku punya pemindai seperti Psyche dan aku tidak sadar kalau anak itu malaikat, itu baru salahku! Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau rupa malaikat itu sekilas tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa!" Shizuo balik menghardik Delic, jelas tidak terima dirinya dibilang bodoh.

"Tapi kau pasti melihat wajahnya, kan! Mestinya kau merasakan getaran atau apa saat kau berdekatan dengannya!"

"Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau pernah melihatnya langsung, ilmuwan genit! Selain karena wajahnya yang memang cantik –itupun tidak jelas karena rambutnya yang acak-acakan- penampilannya benar-benar seperti anak jalanan!"

"Shizuo-san jahat."

"Psyche, kau ini ada di pihak mana–"

"Berhenti, berhenti!" sebelum adu tinju benar-benar meletus di laboratorium mereka, Tsugaru segera maju menengahi Shizuo dan Delic yang tampaknya sudah tinggal sejengkal dari membenturkan kepala masing-masing ke dinding terdekat. "Kalau peralatan di lab ini ada yang hancur lagi seperti yang terjadi waktu pertengkaran kalian minggu kemarin, urusan kita ke Shiki-san bakal tambah repot tahu!"

Menemukan kebenaran dalam kata-kata Tsugaru, Shizuo dan Delic memutuskan untuk menahan kekesalan masing-masing. Memang benar. Siapa juga yang mau jadi tumbal untuk menambah kontrak sewa pasukan sekaligus minta kas tambahan untuk memperbaiki fasilitas lab yang rusak pada Shiki-san? Lebih baik misi ini tambah lama bertahun-tahun daripada harus dihadapkan dengan tatapan tajam Shiki yang seolah mengatakan _mati-saja-kalian-dasar-ilmuwan-ilmuwan-parasit-tukang-sewa-tidak-guna_.

"Ahem," Delic pun memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan baik-baik. "Jadi, bagaimana rupa malaikat yang kau temui di distrik pembuangan itu, Shizuo?"

Shizuo tampak berpikir keras, mencoba mengingat-ingat sekaligus mengenyahkan rasa kesalnya pada Delic. "Kulit putih, rambut hitam pendek, dan mata merah… Selain itu, tubuhnya kurus kecil, kira-kira sedikit lebih tinggi dari Psyche."

"Selain mata merah, ciri-ciri seperti itu sangat umum..." gumam Tsugaru sambil duduk kembali di depan layar raksasanya. "Apa ada yang lebih spesifik? Mungkin aku bisa mencarinya dengan menembus data pemerintah…"

Baiklah. Tsugaru dan _hacking_ adalah sepaket yang tidak bisa dijual terpisah. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik memberi Tsugaru informasi yang dia mau dan dijamin ia akan bekerja dengan penuh semangat tanpa henti, sampai komputernya jebol kalau perlu.

"Sebutkan saja apa pun yang masih tersisa di ingatanmu, Shizuo-san." Tuh kan, dia mulai mendesak lagi.

"Baiklah… seperti yang tadi kusebutkan. Kulit putih, mata merah, rambut hitam… mungkin agak mirip Sakuraya kalau saja penampilannya sedikit lebih rapi. Dilihat dari wajah dan ukuran tubuhnya, umurnya pasti belum menembus 20 tahun. Dan… oh ya. Ini cuma perkiraanku. Anak itu memakai bahasa yang sangat sopan dan formal. Mungkin kalau bukan pelayan bangsawan yang dipecat, dia memang punya darah bangsawan. Mungkin lho, ya…"

Tsugaru mengangguk paham. Jemarinya mulai bergerak dengan cekatan di atas layar raksasa tersebut. Berpuluh-puluh kolom dengan kode-kode yang tidak bisa dimengerti Shizuo dan Delic bermunculan, susul menyusul dan menimbulkan suara _pip piip biip_ yang membuat atmosfer di ruangan itu membeku seketika. Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya yang tampak kebingungan, kode-kode berupa huruf, angka, dan simbol-simbol rumit itu tampak seperti mainan anak-anak di mata Tsugaru. _Pemerintah harusnya membuat sistem keamanan yang lebih ketat dari ini_, batinnya sambil tersenyum mengejek dalam hati.

"Wah, ternyata jumlahnya tidak sebanyak yang kukira." Kata Tsugaru beberapa menit kemudian sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Eh? Sudah selesai? Cepat benar." Kata Shizuo sambil melangkah mendekati layar diikuti Delic di belakangnya.

"Ya, tapi ini hanya data penduduk resmi di kota ini dan distrik sekitarnya sampai sepuluh tahun ke belakang. Sudah kuseleksi berdasarkan keterangan dari Shizuo. Tapi berhubung data ini hanya mencatat penduduk resmi, seandainya malaikat itu adalah imigran gelap ya, tidak akan muncul di sini." Kata Tsugaru. "Aku butuh waktu kurang lebih sejam untuk menembus semua data mulai dari wisatawan sementara sampai pendatang gelap…"

"Ehm. Mungkin untuk sekarang, ini saja sudah cukup." Kata Shizuo canggung. Dibanding menjadi ilmuwan yang hidupnya seret, kenapa Tsugaru tidak menjadi ahli IT saja? Gajinya jelas akan lebih besar berpuluh-puluh kali lipat… "Ada berapa banyak?"

"Hanya dua puluhan. Sedikit sekali orang yang punya mata merah. Paling-paling hanya coklat kemerahan… Itu pun kalau matanya asli." Kata Tsugaru.

Di layar raksasa itu terpampang berbaris-baris foto yang menggambarkan orang-orang dengan rambut hitam dan kulit putih. Perempuan dan laki-laki. Rentang usia kira-kira 10 sampai 20 tahunan. Mata Shizuo dengan cepat mengamati satu per satu foto di sana. Memang benar, tidak satu pun orang di foto ini yang memiliki mata merah menyala seperti anak yang ia temui di distrik pembuangan. Semuanya bermata coklat terang yang sekilas tampak seperti merah…

"…Ah."

Sebuah foto menyita perhatian Shizuo.

"Ada? Foto malaikat itu benar-benar ada?" tanya Delic.

"Ini." Shizuo menunjuk foto yang ia maksud. "Anak yang kutemui memang jauh lebih kurus dan lebih pucat. Tapi, tidak salah lagi. Dia orangnya."

Tsugaru dan Delic menatap foto yang ditunjuk oleh Shizuo. Alis keduanya bertautan dengan heran.

"Ini bukan Sakuraya-san, kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Lihat baik-baik datanya, dong!" Protes Shizuo, sedikit tidak terima tunangannya itu disamakan dengan target mereka.

"…Orihara Izuna?"

Memang persis seperti yang dideskripsikan Shizuo. Rambut hitam dan kulit putih segar yang tampak sangat kontras dan berkilauan, bahkan dalam format foto digital. Terlebih lagi matanya… benar-benar merah seperti batu rubi yang bermandikan cahaya senja. Sangat bercahaya. Sangat… _cantik_.

"Orihara Izuna." Tsugaru mengeja nama yang terpampang di data itu. "Lahir di provinsi seberang. Dari tahun lahirnya, berarti sekarang usianya sudah 18 tahun. Ia putri bungsu dari keluarga bangsawan Orihara yang sangat sukses di bidang budaya-budaya tradisional."

"Eh, tunggu." Sela Delic. "Putri? Berarti dia perempuan? Bukan malaikat, dong…"

"Bisa saja orangtuanya memalsukan datanya karena malu anaknya lahir tanpa jenis kelamin." Kata Tsugaru. "Keluarga Orihara itu… kalau tidak salah itu nama perusahaan yang bangkrut beberapa tahun yang lalu kan? Media massa mengatakan kepala keluarga beserta istrinya tewas dibunuh dalam perampokan, sementara anak mereka hilang…"

"Kalau begitu, semuanya sudah jelas." Kata Delic. "Izuna ini malaikat. Orangtuanya dibunuh oleh organisasi yang mengincar dirinya karena tahu dia adalah malaikat. Setelah itu, ia diculik dan disembunyikan oleh organisasi penculik itu di distrik pembuangan."

"Jahat." Psyche yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba angkat bicara dengan nada dingin.

Shizuo menghela napas, sependapat dengan Psyche. "Rasanya, aku jadi ingin menolongnya. Bukan karena dia malaikat, tapi… benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan anak ini dari sana."

"Wah wah, baru kali ini kita sehati sepikiran, Shizuo." Sahut Delic sambil tertawa.

Tsugaru hanya tertawa kecil ketika Shizuo menyikut Delic tepat di perut, membuat ilmuwan genit itu mengaduh kesakitan. Ia pun kembali memperhatikan data tentang Orihara Izuna itu, berusaha mengingatnya baik-baik.

"Tapi, kok tidak ada ya…?"

Tsugaru mengerjap ketika Psyche bergumam seperti itu tepat di samping telinganya. Wajah android kesayangannya itu masih tampak datang seperti biasanya, namun bijih mata magentanya tampak menyiratkan rasa penasaran dan heran yang tidak biasa.

"Apanya yang tidak ada, Psyche?" tanya Tsugaru.

"Ini…" Psyche menunjuk deretan data di layar itu. "Disini ditulis kalau Orihara Izuna itu anak bungsu. Berarti, dia punya kakak, kan? Tapi di dalam data keluarga Orihara tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang kakaknya. Hanya ada data tentang ayah, ibu, dan Izuna sendiri. Seolah-olah Izuna itu anak tunggal."

Tsugaru menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Psyche. Ia langsung mengamati kembali data-data di layarnya dari atas sampai bawah. Terus, berulang-ulang. Tapi benar kata Psyche. Tidak ada keterangan apapun tentang kakak dari Orihara Izuna.

"Kenapa ini? Kalau adiknya tercatat, semestinya kakaknya juga. Justru seorang kakak harusnya diutamakan karena keluarga Orihara ini masih golongan bangsawan…" kata Tsugaru keheranan.

"Apa mungkin kakaknya sudah meninggal?"

"Sudah meninggal pun, harusnya datanya masih tertinggal." Kata Tsugaru. "Aku akan mencari tahu soal ini nanti. Yang pasti, kita harus serega mengumpulkan data selengkapnya tentang Orihara Izuna ini."

Shizuo merenggangkan tubuhnya, sedikit lega karena mereka bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengan tujuan mereka. "Kalau begitu, kita hubungi Awakusu-kai dan melaporkan perkembangan ini segera."

Merasa bahwa pencarian hari ini sudah cukup sukses, Tsugaru dan Delic pun mengangguk setuju. Setelah menyimpan semua data tentang Orihara Izuna, Tsugaru pun mematikan layar raksasanya dan keempat orang itu melangkah meninggalkan ruangan lab.

* * *

..

..

Roppi merapikan data-datanya yang tertumpuk di atas meja. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang, merasa sedikit lelah. Sesaat pandangannya menerawang ke langit-langit. Perlahan sebuah seringai naik ke bibirnya.

"Sedikit hiburan setelah kerja keras begini akan sangat baik, tentunya." Gumam Roppi. Eksekutif itu bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah menuju sebuah pintu baja berwarna hitam di sudut lain dalam ruangannya.

Roppi hanya menyentuh permukaan pintu itu, sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membukanya.

"Kau masih menunggu di dalam sana, Orihara Izuna?" desis Roppi dengan senyumnya yang semakin melengkung ke atas. "Kau masih menunggu kakakmu untuk datang menyelamatkanmu?"

"…Kasihan benar kau ini."

Setelah itu, Roppi kembali beranjak menuju sebuah komputer di dekat mejanya. Jemarinya mengetik cepat di atas _keyboard_, selagi matanya tetap terfokus pada layar sambil tersenyum. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja berhasil memenangkan _game online_ tersulit.

"Tugas untuk Kanra: bunuh target seperti biasa," kata Roppi pada dirinya sendiri. Jemarinya berhenti mengetik tepat ketika layar komputernya menampilkan sebuah foto _close-up_ lengkap dengan data-data lainnya. Foto seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan wajah yang datar. Pakaian yang dikenakannya menyatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang idola masyarakat. Foto yang tampak biasa sebenarnya, jika dibandingkan dengan foto-foto lain milik gadis itu yang tersebar luas untuk publik di majalah maupun internet. "Dan target kita besok adalah…"

"…Hijiribe Ruri."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **Saya seneng banget sama fic saya yang satu ini. Baru kali ini saya bisa update ngebut begini ^^

Ahem. Mohon maaf karena saya lupa memasukkan ke dalam warning. Izuna itu OC bikinan saya. Tampangnya nggak jauh beda sama Izaya. Anggaplah dia versi cewek Izaya, karena disini saya memang butuh dua fem!Izaya.

Untuk yang me-review chapter kemarin,** RuikaNanami ; mairukuruku ; Shirasaka Konoe**, dan juga para silent readers, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! XD

Chapter kali ini pun mohon dukungannya. Mind to leave some review~?


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

_"Ka-ka-ka-kau dapat tawaran main film? Hollywood, pula! Yakin agensinya nggak salah alamat, Kasuka!"_

_ Si bungsu itu hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi datar. Tapi bola mata coklat gelapnya yang tampak lebih lebar dari biasanya jelas-jelas menandakan bahwa ia sangat senang. Bagaimana tidak? Setidaknya ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan kakak-kakaknya yang sama-sama sudah menjadi orang sukses._

_ Shizuo menyikut Shitsuo sambil mendengus. "Kamu ngomong apa sih, bodoh? Kasuka memang berbakat, tahu." Desisnya, yang langsung disambut tatapan minta maaf dari adik kembarnya itu._

_ "Tahu-tahu semuanya sudah diputuskan. Filmnya, jadwal shooting-nya, sampai lawan mainnya juga…" kata Kasuka kalem._

_ "Langsung jadi tokoh utama dalam film debut, lho…" Shitsuo bersiul memuji. "Dengan ini kamu bisa bikin malu ayah yang mengomentari kalau dunia entertaiment itu cuma bisa bikin aib saja."_

_ Sekali lagi, Kasuka hanya mengiyakan dengan mengangguk. Tapi mungkin dalam hatinya, sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan pada ayahnya sudah tumpah semua. Si bungsu Keluarga Heiwajima ini sampai harus pergi dari rumah begitu ia lulus SMA dan memulai karir sebagai aktor muda dengan nama panggung Hanejima Yuuhei. Peduli amat kalau ayahnya yang kolot itu tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak lagi._

_ "Terus, lawan mainmu ini…" kata Shizuo sambil mengamati foto-foto yang tertera di dokumen milik Kasuka. "…Sepertinya familiar, ya?"_

_ "Hm? Dia kan, penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu..." Kata Shitsuo. Tidak tertulis nama di atas dokumen itu, tapi foto gadis muda itu sangat mudah dikenali tanpa harus menyebutkan nama. "Kalau tidak salah namanya… Hiji –Hijiri…"_

_ "Hijiribe Ruri," Kasuka meneruskan._

_ "Oh iya, benar!" Shitsuo menjentikkan jarinya. "Anak ini mirip kamu, Kasuka. Wajah stoik-nya itu lho…"_

_ "Tapi manis, kan?"_

_ "…Hah?"_

_ Baik Shizuo maupun Shitsuo sama sekali tidak ada yang menduga kata itu akan meluncur keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut Kasuka. Memang sih, Kasuka itu anak yang blak-blakan dan kadang tidak pikir panjang tentang apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi, memuji seorang gadis…? Ini pertama kalinya Shizuo dan Shitsuo mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Kasuka!_

_ "Hijiribe Ruri manis, kan?" Kasuka mengulangi, membuat kedua kakaknya makin kehabisan kata._

_ "Ehm… Iya, manis. Masih muda, sih…" Shitsuo berkomentar canggung, sementara Shizuo hanya mengangguk sambil menatap ke arah lain._

_ "Hm…" _

_ Saat itu Shizuo dan Shitsuo saling pandang dengan bola mata sama-sama melotot heran. Tak ada perubahan berarti dalam ekspresi wajah Kasuka, namun sorot lembut yang muncul di balik bola mata gelap si bungsu itu ketika ia menatap foto Hijiribe Ruri jelas mencerminkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak main-main. Begitu rupanya, jadi adik mereka tersayang ini…_

_ …akhirnya jatuh cinta juga?_

_ Shizuo tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala adik bungsunya. "Kasuka sudah besar, ya."_

_ "…He?"_

* * *

.

_Angel Sacrifice_

**CHAPTER 4**

_**If you call for me but there's no answer**_

_**I may had already been there for you anytime**_

.

* * *

Hari ini akhir minggu. Senyum gembira sudah menghiasi wajah Shizuo sedari pagi. Ia tidak perlu berangkat pagi untuk datang ke tempat kerja hari ini. Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit di _florist_ mahal kepercayaannya, Shizuo akan segera mengunjungi Sakuraya di rumah sakit lengkap dengan bunga kesukaan tunangannya itu.

Dugaannya tepat. Sakuraya sudah menunggunya, duduk dengan senyum sumringah di ranjang rumah sakit ketika Shizuo datang. Gadis itu langsung menyambut kedatangan Shizuo dengan pelukan hangat dan ciuman di bibir.

"Kamu datang lebih cepat hari ini." Sakuraya mencericip riang.

Shizuo tersenyum lega. "Kau kelihatan lebih segar hari ini." Katanya.

Sakuraya mengangguk. "Hm. Entah kenapa sejak kemarin malam kondisiku sepertinya agak membaik." Katanya. "Ah! Kau membawakan aku bunga?"

Shizuo menunjukkan buket yang baru saja dibelinya tadi pagi. "Aku agak terburu-buru memilihnya. Tapi, semoga kamu suka."

"Aah, kenapa harus buru-buru, Shizuo? Hari ini kamu libur, bukan?" kata Sakuraya sambil menerima buket berukuran sedang itu. Sebuah buket berisi krisan ungu dan anggrek merah jambu. Sakuraya tersenyum kecil saat ia mengerti apa yang hendak Shizuo sampaikan lewat karangan bunga sederhana itu. "…Terima kasih, Shizuo. Nanti kuminta perawat untuk mengambilkan vas baru yang lebih besar untuk bungamu, ya."

Shizuo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya lalu tertuju pada vas kecil yang terpajang di pinggir jendela. Itu vas yang dibawakan Shizuo beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dalam vas bening itu tampak tersemat dua tangkai mawar putih yang masih tampak segar.

"Shitsuo mengunjungimu kemarin?" tanya Shizuo.

Sakuraya mengangguk. "Ya. Dia yang membawakanku bunga itu." Jawabnya. "Dia datang tidak lama setelah Shizuo pergi."

"…Begitu."

Shizuo tersenyum sedih. Bukannya ia mencurigai adiknya sendiri atau apa, tapi sebagai kakak yang cukup dekat dengan Shitsuo, tentu saja Shizuo tahu tentang perasaan Shitsuo yang sebenarnya pada Sakuraya. Justru dalam hati, ia merasa sedikit miris pada Shitsuo. Walau tahu perasaannya tidak terbalas, Shitsuo masih rajin datang menjenguk Sakuraya. Dia memang orang yang baik.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal adikmu," Sakuraya kembali membuka pembicaraan. Buket dari Shizuo tahu-tahu sudah berganti menjadi sebuah majalah mancanegara yang tadi diletakkan di atas meja. "Kamu sudah dapat kabar dari Kasuka-kun?"

"Kasuka?" tanya Shizuo. "Aah, dia sekarang sedang sibuk di Eropa, kan? Bulan lalu ia hanya pulang sebentar untuk mengunjungi makam ibu. Aku tidak sempat ketemu…"

"Kau harus lebih perhatian pada kabar-kabar baru tentang adikmu, Shizuo." Kata Sakuraya halus. "Jangan-jangan kau juga belum tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Hijiribe Ruri?"

"Dengan Ruri? Tentu saja aku tahu. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak tahun lalu, setahun setelah aktris itu jadi lawan main Kasuka di film debutnya." Kata Shizuo.

"Bukan hubungan itu! Itu sih, berita lama!" Sakuraya menepuk kepala Shizuo dengan majalahnya, membuat pemuda itu berjengit kaget. Dengan cekatan Sakuraya membuka sebuah halaman dalam majalahnya dan menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Shizuo. _Headline_ berwarna terang yang sangat mencolok di halaman itu langsung membuat rahang Shizuo jatuh.

"Ini…"

_**.**_

'_**Akhirnya Bertunangan! Pasangan Bintang Film Hanejima Yuuhei dan Hijiribe Ruri Memutuskan untuk Menikah Tahun Depan'**_

_**.**_

"…apa! ?"

Sakuraya mendengus melihat reaksi Shizuo. "Ini berita tiga hari lalu dan kau baru tahu sekarang? Kau tidak pernah nonton televisi atau membaca majalah, ya?" kata Sakuraya. "Kau harus tetap mengikuti berita tentang adikmu, Shizuo! Sekarang, telepon dia dan ucapkan selamat! Kasihan sekali Kasuka-kun!"

Shizuo menghela napas dibentak seperti itu oleh Sakuraya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk patuh dan meraih ponselnya. "Ah, disini tidak ada sinyal. Aku harus keluar sebentar, Sakuraya…"

Sakuraya pun melambai ketika Shizuo melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat tersebut.

* * *

..

..

"Ehm… Jadi, begitulah. Maaf, aku telat, Kasuka."

_ "Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti kalau Nii-san sibuk. Nanti akan kusampaikan juga salam dari Nii-san pada Ruri…"_

"Hm, baiklah. Sekali lagi maaf, ya. Dan… ehm, sekali lagi, selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Terdengar suara dengusan lembut dari seberang sana, tampaknya Kasuka menahan tawa. _"Nii-san kaku sekali, sih. Aku mengerti… Sampai jumpa lagi, Nii-san."_

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Shizuo menghela napas tepat setelah hubungan telepon itu terputus. Lega rasanya, untung Kasuka tidak ngambek atau semacamnya. Shizuo sendiri rasanya belum percaya akan berita yang ia terima beberapa menit yang lalu. Aah, jadi Kasuka yang bungsu malah akan jadi anak pertama keluarga ini yang bakal menikah? Shizuo sih, bisa maklum karena kondisi Sakuraya sekarang… Tapi Shitsuo… Ah, ada baiknya adik kembarnya satu itu segera menemukan pasangan yang tepat.

Shizuo jadi teringat lagi saat tahun lalu ia mendengar kabar bahwa Kasuka sudah punya pacar. Bukannya Shizuo menjelek-jelekkan Ruri atau apa… Tapi aktris itu lebih cocok menjadi adik perempuan Kasuka ketimbang menjadi pacar. Dua orang yang sama-sama minim ekspresi dan emosi begitu, keponakan Shizuo nanti bakal jadi seperti apa?

Tapi meski begitu, Shizuo mengakui bahwa Ruri memang masih punya sisi manis. Gadis muda itu bisa menjadi sangat ekspresif terutama jika ia malu-malu. Begitu-begitu, Kasuka sangat pintar meluluhkan hati perempuan. Shizuo ingat saat ia pertama kali bertemu muka langsung dengan Ruri. Saat Kasuka memperkenalkan Ruri padanya, Shizuo yakin ia melihat Ruri yang tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. _Mata Kasuka memang tidak pernah salah_, Shizuo memutuskan saat itu juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong di telepon tadi, Kasuka bilang kalau Ruri sedang kembali ke Jepang." Gumam Shizuo sambil berbalik, hendak kembali masuk ke rumah sakit. "Apa Ruri akan mampir ke kota ini, ya? Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat padanya…"

Tepat ketika Shizuo berbalik, ia tidak sadar bahwa seseorang tengah berlari di belakangnya. Bahu Shizuo yang kokoh bertabrakan dengan orang itu. Shizuo sendiri tidak bergeming, namun sayangnya orang yang ditabraknya itu langsung terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab ke tanah.

_–BRUKK ! !_

"Ah! Ma-maaf!" seru Shizuo panik. Apalagi orang yang ditabraknya itu sedang membawa sekaleng minuman yang sudah terbuka, membuat isinya langsung tumpah ruah, terbuang sia-sia. "A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau bisa berdiri? Ada yang sakit?"

Orang yang ditabraknya itu tampak mengenakan hoodie hitam dengan hiasan bulu-bulu putih, sehingga Shizuo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. "I-iya, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, tuan…"

_Eh…_

_ Tunggu, suara ini rasanya pernah…_

Shizuo segera membantu orang itu berdiri. Tepat ketika orang tersebut menengadah dan menatapnya langsung, Shizuo merasakan seolah-olah dunia membeku.

_Mata merah._

_ Rambut hitam._

_ Kulit putih._

"K-kau…"

"Ah," orang yang ditabrak Shizuo itu pun tampak sama terperanjatnya dengan Shizuo. "Anda… Kita bertemu lagi…"

Shizuo membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

_Malaikat itu! Orihara Izuna! Kenapa ia ada di sini!_

"Oh… Benar, kau yang di distrik itu…" kata Shizuo canggung. Walau suaranya terasa bergetar, ia mencoba terdengar seperti biasa. "Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kamu lagi di kota. Uhh… Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja, ya?"

Orihara Izuna… –itu menurut Shizuo, tapi mari kita panggil saja dia dengan namanya yang benar- Kanra tersenyum hangat. Shizuo menahan napasnya. Jika Sakuraya tahu ia berdebar-debar ketika bertemu orang lain, tunangannya itu pasti akan merajuk –atau yang terburuk, marah. Tapi wajah orang ini… Shizuo tahu kalau wajah seorang malaikat itu memang sudah kodratnya luar biasa cantik dan sanggup membuat siapapun yang melihatnya berdebar-debar kalau tidak lari saking gugupnya… Tapi tetap saja…

"Saya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi." Ucap Kanra. Suaranya terdengar begitu bahagia, sampai-sampai Shizuo merasa ia baru saja mendengar dentingan-dentingan melodi indah yang dilantunkan para malaikat surga. "Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongan anda hari itu, ehm… Heiwajima-san."

"O-oh, ehm… Soal itu, sudahlah. Aku juga senang kau baik-baik saja." Jawab Shizuo sekenanya. Ia sedikit tersanjung malaikat itu masih mengingat namanya. Tatapan Shizuo lalu tertuju pada kaleng minuman kosong yang masih digenggam erat oleh Kanra. "Ah, sepertinya aku membuatmu dalam masalah…"

"Eh, soal ini… abaikan saja, Heiwajima-san. Aku bisa membelinya lagi." Kata Kanra.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Ini salahku." Sebelum Kanra sempat berkata apa-apa, Shizuo sudah lebih dulu meraih tangannya dan menariknya ke tepi jalan di mana disana berdiri sebuah mesin penjual minuman otomatis. "Aku ganti minumanmu yang barusan ya…"

Kanra menunduk. "Sungguh, tuan tidak perlu repot-repot…"

Shizuo tidak mendengarkan. Ia memasukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin penjual minuman itu dan membeli sekaleng minuman persis seperti yang dibawa Kanra. Shizuo lalu memberikan kaleng itu pada Kanra. "Ini. Permintaan maafku. Jadi, kau harus terima suka atau tidak suka."

"Tuan…"

"Aku memaksa, sungguh."

Kanra tersenyum sambil menghela napas. Shizuo merasakan sesuatu merayap di dadanya. Ini perasaannya saja, atau malaikat ini baru saja bersemu malu-malu?

Tangan Kanra tampak gemetaran saat ia menerima kaleng dingin itu dari tangan Shizuo. Gerakannya tampak sangat berhati-hati, seolah-olah ia tidak ingin jemarinya bersinggungan dengan jemari Shizuo. Shizuo sedikit tidak senang melihat gelagat yang seolah menghindarinya itu. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk ambil positifnya saja. _Anak ini pasti malu_, pikirnya.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Kata Kanra. "Anda baik sekali."

Shizuo tersenyum. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memuji orang lain baik hati? Sudahlah, 'kan sudah kubilang itu permintaan maafku." Katanya. Gadis itu tampak tertawa lembut mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Shizuo menahan napasnya. Bahkan Shizuo merasa tidak pernah mendengar suara tawa yang seindah itu.

"Mungkin karena saya jarang sekali bertemu manusia yang baik hati." Kata Kanra pelan, namun tetap bisa terdengar jelas oleh telinga Shizuo.

_'Tentu saja. Orang dari organisasi itu membunuh orangtuamu dan mengurungmu sampai sekarang…'_ Shizuo nyaris berkata seperti itu, tapi ia segera menelan kembali kata-katanya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin gadis ini tahu bahwa Shizuo sadar akan identitas aslinya sebagai seorang malaikat. Jika gadis ini tahu, bisa dipastikan gadis ini malah akan ketakutan dan menjauh darinya.

"A-apa kehidupan yang kau jalani seberat itu? Maksudku, kau tinggal di distrik pembuangan…" Shizuo mencoba berakting sebagai orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kanra tersenyum. Senyum miris yang langsung membuat hati Shizuo seakan dihujam ribuan belati. "Ma-maaf jika aku salah bicara…" sahut Shizuo segera.

"Tidak. Ini bukan salah anda, tuan." Kata Kanra. Ia membuka kaleng minumannya dan meneguk isinya perlahan. "Saya tidak akan bilang kalau hidup saja berat. Saya yakin banyak orang lain yang lebih menderita dari saya. Saya merasa saya tidak pantas mengeluh kalau belum melakukan apa-apa untuk mereka."

Sekarang Shizuo paham betul bagaimana tulus dan murninya hati seorang malaikat.

"Saya tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang mengatakan saya berhati tulus…" Kanra melanjutkan. Kata-kata itu membuat Shizuo terpaku di tempat. _Tidak… dia bukannya bisa membaca apa yang kupikirkan…_

"Saya hanya orang berdosa yang hanya bisa berdoa tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sementara saya terus mengotori tangan saya, memakan nyawa orang lain demi menghidupi orang yang saya cintai. Saya hanya manusia egois yang lancang dan penuh kebohongan."

Kanra mengucapkan semua itu terlalu cepat, sehingga Shizuo tidak sempat mencerna kata demi kata. Hanya satu hal yang Shizuo pahami; gadis ini terlalu menderita. Begitu menderita sampai-sampai ia menganggap dirinya penuh dosa. Begitu menderita sampai-sampai menganggap diri sendiri tidak berguna.

Kanra menoleh dan tersenyum pada Shizuo. "Jika kita ketemu lagi lain waktu, tuan mau dengar cerita saya?"

Tanpa sadar, Shizuo mengangguk. Senyum gadis itu seakan menghipnotisnya, tidak memberinya pilihan. "Tentu saja. Aku akan sangat menantikan saat itu."

Kanra kembali mengucapkan terima kasih sambil membungkuk rendah, sekali lagi membuat Shizuo gelagapan. "Terima kasih. Saya harus pergi sekarang. Saya ditunggu seseorang."

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Kanra mengangguk. "Iya. Ke bandara."

Shizuo hanya mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, selamat jalan."

Kanra tersenyum dan melambai tanda perpisahan sebelum sosoknya menghilang ditelan keramaian pejalan kaki yang sudah memenuhi trotoar.

Shizuo menghela napas panjang setelah memastikan bahwa sosok Kanra pasti sudah cukup jauh. Dalam hati, ia merasa ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang benar sekaligus kesalahan.

Padahal ia tahu orang itu malaikat. Ia bisa saja langsung menyeretnya ke kamar rawat Sakuraya dan memintanya menyembuhkan tunangannya detik itu juga. Dengan begitu, semua beban hidupnya selesai sudah. Ia bisa menikah dengan Sakuraya. Ia bisa meninggalkan organisasinya dengan Tsugaru dan Delic, dan memulai kembali kehidupnya yang normal. Ia akan hidup bahagia… bersama Sakuraya sebagai istrinya.

_Harusnya, ia bisa melakukan itu semua…_

_ …Tapi._

Shizuo tahu. Detik itu, hatinya juga tengah diliputi rasa lega dan bahagia di samping rasa kecewanya. Rasa lega karena ia bisa bertemu dengan malaikat cantik itu sekali lagi.

"Syukurlah dia juga tampak jauh lebih bahagia…" gumam Shizuo seraya kembali berbalik masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

* * *

..

..

Tsugaru mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya di atas meja. Wajahnya yang biasanya tampak tenang kini berkerut membuat ekspresi jengkel dan tidak sabar. Ia memicing ke arah layar raksasa di hadapannya, meluapkan rasa kesal yang sudah menumpuk selama tiga hari ini.

"Sudah tiga hari semenjak kita meminta Shiki-san untuk mengirimkan pasukan ke distrik pembuangan…" gerutu Tsugaru. "Tapi mereka tidak juga menemukan hasil yang berguna."

"Penelitian di sini juga tidak ada kemajuan." Delic menghela napas sambil menepuk bahu Tsugaru, berusaha menenangkan ilmuwan rekannya itu sebelum ia benar-benar habis kesabaran dan meledak. "Soal Orihara Izuna dan latar belakang keluarganya… atau petunjuk tentang organisasi yang sekarang mengurungnya."

Shizuo menatap kedua rekannya dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Sudah tiga haru berlalu semenjak terakhir kali ia bertemu lagi dengan Kanra –atau Shizuo mengenalnya sebagai Orihara Izuna- dan ia masih belum bertemu lagi dengan malaikat target mereka itu. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia sudah kembali ke distrik pembuangan. Atau mungkin lebih parahnya, mereka berpindah markas ke pulau seberang? Tapi, pemindai milik Psyche sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Itu artinya Orihara Izuna yang ia temui hari itu memang hanya pergi ke luar pulau sebentar lalu kembali lagi ke sini.

"Sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan selain terjun langsung ke lapangan." Shizuo akhirnya memutuskan untuk angkat bicara. "Psyche pasti bisa membantu jika ia masuk langsung ke distrik itu. Masalahnya, kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Psyche sendiri bersama pasukan Awakusu-kai. Lebih baik kita bertiga juga ikut…"

Tsugaru mengangguk. "Ide itu juga sudah kupikirkan. Hanya saja, dari kemarin aku mencoba menghubungi Shiki-san tapi tidak diangkat. Memang sempat diangkat sekali, tapi tampaknya ia sedang sibuk sekali. Ada kasus yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran…"

"Kasus?"

Tsugaru mengangkat bahu. "Belum disiarkan secara umum pada publik. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini memang urusan pribadi Awakusu-kai." Katanya. "Hmm… Mungkin kita bisa minta bantuan Kishitani-sensei sebagai perantara? Kudengar, Kishitani-sensei juga ikut bersama Shiki-san untuk menyelidiki kasus itu sebagai dokter autopsi…"

"Dokter autopsi?" Delic tampak terkejut. "Jadi, ada pembunuhan? Kasus serius begitu kok, belum disiarkan di media massa, sih?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu." Tsugaru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nomor ponsel Shinra.

_Kriing–_

KRIIINGG KRIIINGG

Baru saja Tsugaru menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, keheningan di lab itu langsung terkoyak oleh dua suara nada dering sekaligus, berasal dari ponsel Delic dan Shizuo. Kedua orang itu langsung gelagapan dan menatap layar ponsel masing-masing.

"Dari Shiki-san." Kata Delic.

"Dari Shitsuo…" kata Shizuo.

Keduanya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu masing-masing. Shizuo menjauh sebentar ke sudut ruangan agar pembicaraannya tidak terganggu dengan yang lain.

"Halo… Shitsuo?"

_"Nii-san!"_

Shizuo mengerutkan alisnya. Suara Shitsuo terdengar sangat panik dan serak di seberang sana. Dan entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa, rasanya ia juga mendengar suara-suara bising lainnya, terutama suara tangisan melatar belakangi telepon itu.

"Tumben kau menghubungiku di saat begini, Shitsuo. Ada apa?"

_ "Nii-san! Kau ketinggalan berita lagi! Ah… tapi ini memang baru saja disiarkan sih…"_

"Ada apa…?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah firasat buruk menghantam benak Shizuo seperti ombak pasang yang ganas. Entah kenapa suara Shitsuo yang panik dilatar belakangi jerit tangis itu membuat hatinya tidak nyaman. Terlebih lagi ketika ia mendengar percakapan Delic dengan Shiki melalui telepon, dimana Delic sepertinya menyebut-nyebut sesuatu seperti 'pembunuhan sadis' dan 'aktris muda'.

_ "Nii-san. Berita selengkapnya kau tonton saja sendiri di televisi, ya. Aku tidak tega menceritakan semuanya. Dan… jangan lupa menelepon Kasuka setelah itu!"_

Jeda sunyi sesaat sebelum Shitsuo melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tiga kata yang langsung membuat Shizuo merasakan isi perutnya bergejolak hebat, seakan dunianya runtuh ke jurang kelam tanpa tepi dan dasar.

_**"Ruri tewas dibunuh!"**_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **Tuh kan, saya bilang juga apa... Ujung-ujungnya saya pasti balik lagi ke chara death ==

Update kali ini bisa secepat sebelumnya karena saya lagi nganggur total. Tapi buat seterusnya, mungkin nggak akan secepat ini lagi. Dan saya juga harus ngebut Rubymoon yang udah dicuekin hampir dua bulan ==

Ahem. Untuk yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin, **mairukuruku, RuikaNanami, **dan** Shirasaka Konoe**, tak lupa juga para silent readers, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! XD

Stay tune for the next chapter~**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

_**"RURI TEWAS DIBUNUH!"**_

Shizuo berharap Shitsuo hanya main-main. Ia berharap setelah itu adiknya akan tertawa sambil berkata '_kena kau Nii-san!_'. Lalu Shizuo akan membentaknya habis-habisan, mendamprat Shitsuo sampai kuping adiknya itu berdarah karena mengumbar lelucon tidak lucu di saat seperti ini. Setelah itu, Shitsuo akan menghujaninya dengan serentetan permintaan maaf sebelum Shizuo mendatangi restoran tempat kerjanya dan membelah dua semua meja yang ada di sana.

Tapi, itu semua hanya harapan.

Shizuo sudah terlalu mengenal pribadi Shitsuo yang selalu serius dan susah diajak bercanda. Ia juga tahu bagaimana Shitsuo, sama seperti Shizuo, sangat menyayangi Ruri sebagai adik mereka. Sebagai calon adik ipar mereka. Sebagai calon istri Kasuka.

Shizuo tahu. Shitsuo tidak bercanda…

"…Kau ngomong apa sih, Shitsuo…?"

Tapi tetap saja, tiga kata itu adalah berita buruk yang akan mati-matian Shizuo sangkal, meski ia tahu apa pun yang ia ucapkan atau perbuat sama sekali sia-sia.

_"Ia ditemukan di vila pribadinya, di pulau seberang. Bukan cuma Ruri, bahkan manager dan semua pelayan di vila itu… Semuanya… semuanya…" _

Shizuo sampai tidak tega mendengar suara Shitsuo yang tersendat-sendat itu. Shizuo mati-matian menahan luapan emosi dan kesedihannya yang sudah di pangkal tenggorokan, agar ia tidak menambah kesedihan Shitsuo.

"Shitsuo… Sudah, aku mengerti. Kamu tidak usah cerita…" kata Shizuo, berusaha tetap terdengar tenang. "Kamu sudah telepon Kasuka? Apa Sakuraya tahu soal ini?"

_"Aku belum menelepon Kasuka. Tapi… sekarang aku sedang bersama Sakuraya-san…"_

Ah, jadi suara tangisan itu suara Sakuraya. Mungkin bersama beberapa orang perawat dan pasien lain di sekitar situ…

"Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Kasuka segera. Kamu jangan kemana-mana, temani Sakuraya, oke? Aku akan ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

_"…Baiklah."_

Tepat ketika telepon itu terputus, Shizuo menemukan dirinya kembali kehabisan kata-kata. Otaknya seakan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_Ruri…_

_ …sudah meninggal…_

"Oh, Tuhan…" Shizuo menahan napas dan mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Ia bisa merasakan pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku harus bilang apa pada Kasuka…?"

* * *

.

_Angel Sacrifice_

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Nothing can safe us from falling apart**_

_**But before that happen, I make sure that I'll be there to catch you**_

.

* * *

"Begitu… Rupanya Hijiribe Ruri itu tunangan adikmu…" kata Delic. Shizuo langsung menceritakan tentang kabar yang baru saja diterimanya begitu kedua rekannya dengan panik menanyakan kenapa Shizuo menangis. Jelas keduanya kaget ketika tahu bahwa adik Shizuo ternyata adalah Hanejima Yuuhei, tunangan dari sang korban pembunuhan, Hijiribe Ruri.

"Shizuo-san…" jemari kecil Psyche mengait di lengan Shizuo. Mata merah jambu android itu tampak berair –_tampak_ menjadi kata kunci, karena tentu saja tidak mungkin manusia sintetis ini mempunyai kelenjar air mata- Ia mencengkram erat lengan pakaian Shizuo, berusaha menghibur.

Shizuo tersenyum sedih sambil menepuk puncak kepala Psyche. "Iya, terima kasih, Psyche… Kalian berdua juga…"

Tsugaru menepuk bahu Shizuo. "Kamu mau istirahat untuk beberapa hari, Shizuo? Kami bisa mengurus pekerjaanmu di sini untuk sementara, kok…"

Shizuo menjawab segera dengan gelengan. "Tidak perlu. Aku lebih tenang kalau bekerja." Kata Shizuo. "Nanti saja kalau tanggal pemakamannya sudah ditetapkan. Untuk sekarang, tidak perlu…"

Tsugaru tampak sedikit ragu akan keputusan Shizuo itu. Tapi sadar posisinya sebagai orang luar, Tsugaru hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Tapi kalau kau merasa butuh, kau boleh pulang lebih cepat, Shizuo…"

Shizuo mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Setelah itu, Tsugaru langsung menoleh kembali pada Delic. "Sepertinya telepon dari Shiki-san juga ada hubungannya dengan pembunuhan Hijiribe Ruri, ya?" tanya Tsugaru. "Tadi Shiki-san bilang apa?"

"Ehm…" Delic menarik napas panjang sebelum memulai. "Sepertinya kasus pembunuhan Hijiribe Ruri ada sangkut pautnya dengan target kita…"

Sebelum kedua rekannya, terutama Shizuo, sempat berteriak terkejut, Delic lebih dulu mengangkat telapak tangannya di depan wajah Shizuo dan Tsugaru. "Iya, aku tahu ini sulit dipercaya. Malaikat tidak seharusnya membunuh orang. Tapi, tolong dengarkan dulu…"

Setelah memastikan kedua rekannya tidak akan menyela pembicaraannya, Delic melanjutkan.

"Pembunuhan dilakukan di dalam vila. Jika dihitung mulai dari bodyguard di gerbang dan pintu depan yang sedang berjaga, sopir dan montir yang sedang sibuk di garasi, para pelayan, manager, dan Hijiribe Ruri sendiri… seluruh korban tewas berjumlah 12 orang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang selamat. Waktu pembunuhan diperkirakan hari Senin kemarin pada tengah hari." Tutur Delic.

"Lalu…" Tsugaru melanjutkan. "Bagian mana dari pembantaian itu yang menyatakan kalau malaikat juga terlibat?"

"Dari kondisi vila Hijiribe Ruri." Jawab Delic tanpa ragu. Pemuda bermata megenta itu lalu beranjak ke depan layar dan membuka sebuah file di sana. Tampaknya itu adalah data milik Awakusu-kai yang dikirimkan via-email pada mereka. "Lihat ini. Shiki-san menemukan data ini dalam proses autopsi dan penggeledahan vila. Semuanya didapat di dalam vila Hijiribe Ruri. Ia juga menemukan beberapa bukti…"

"Diduga bahwa Hijiribe Ruri juga membentuk badan rahasia yang bertugas mencari dan menyelidiki tentang keberadaan malaikat."

Rasa mual yang bergejolak dalam perut Shizuo seketika hilang. Ia merasakan pipinya seperti ditampar keras. "Ruri? Mencari malaikat?" tanyanya, memastikan apa ia mendengar keterangan Delic dengan benar. "Apa maksudnya? Memangnya apa yang Awakusu-kai temukan di vila itu?"

"Banyak data-data yang mendukung, Shizuo-san." Delic mencoba terdengar meyakinkan. Ia tahu Shizuo pasti akan mati-matian menyangkal fakta yang satu itu. Delic menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar raksasa itu dan men-zoom-in beberapa buah data dan foto. "Sejarahnya sejak tahun 2014 lalu. Temuan-temuan para ilmuwan yang berusaha membuktikan keberadaan malaikat. Pendapat-pendapat para ahli. Bahkan ditemukan juga bukti bahwa Hijiribe Ruri pernah melakukan kontak dengan beberapa organisasi yang berusaha mencari dan menemukan malaikat. Ini terlalu niat jika hanya sekedar hobi atau fantasi belaka, apalagi dia aktris yang sibuk. Hijiribe Ruri benar-benar berniat untuk menemukan dan menangkap malaikat itu, entah apa alasannya."

Shizuo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan panjang Delic. "Sejak kapan…?"

"Bukti-bukti rekaman menyatakan bahwa hubungan dengaan organisasi-organisasi itu dimulai sejak kurang lebih 16 tahun lalu. Jadi mungkin, Hijiribe Ruri hanya melanjutkan apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya, atau pemimpin badan penyelidik itu sebelumnya."

Tsugaru terbatuk pelan, menarik perhatian kedua rekannya. "Delic, apa kau bisa meminta Shiki-san untuk mengirimkan nama-nama organisasi yang dikontak Hijiribe Ruri?"

Delic mengangguk. "Sudah kulakukan. Mungkin e-mailnya sudah sampai sekarang…" Jemari Delic kembali bergerak cepat di atas layar. Ia membuka sebuah folder yang berisi penuh dengan e-mail dari Awakusu-kai. "Ini dia."

Shizuo mengamati layar itu baik-baik. "Banyak sekali…" gumamnya. "Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu, ia sudah berhubungan dengan lebih dari tiga puluh organisasi."

"Aku juga terkejut. Kupikir, tidak banyak organisasi yang serius mencari keberadaan malaikat…" kata Delic.

"Tapi, tidak semuanya masih bertahan sampai sekarang." Kali ini Tsugaru maju dan menandai beberapa daftar nama organisasi yang tertampang di layar. "Lihat, lebih dari dua puluh organisasi sudah ditutup dan hancur. Yang tersisa sekarang tidak lebih dari sepuluh. Dan lima di antaranya berdiri di negara ini."

Shizuo tersentak, langsung memahami apa yang hendak dikatakan Tsugaru. "Jadi maksudmu…"

Tsugaru mengangguk. "Tepat sekali." Katanya. "Hanya ada satu malaikat yang tersisa di negara ini. Dan malaikat itu kini dikurung oleh salah satu organisasi yang juga berdiri di negara ini. Terlebih lagi, kita sudah memperkirakan bahwa organisasi itu bermarkas di distrik pembuangan."

"Bukan hal sulit untuk melacak apa nama organisasi itu dan detail lainnya."

* * *

..

..

Roppi mendelik dingin, menatap sosok yang kini tengah meringkuk di bangku belakang mobilnya. "Kita sampai sebentar lagi." Katanya. "Namie, kau bersihkan Kanra. Jangan sampai orang-orang di bandara sadar ia bau darah."

Wanita berambut panjang itu mendengus sebal mendengar perintah dari atasannya. Ia menoleh pada Kanra. Malaikat itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, kepalanya ditutupi oleh _hoodie _dari jaketnya. Darah merah kering masih mengotori sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya, menguar bau karat yang membuat Namie mual.

"Kanra-san, angkat kepalamu. Biar aku bersihkan wajahmu…" kata Namie, memaksakan untuk bicara selembut-lembutnya. Tangannya yang memegang sehelai saputangan berwarna gelap terulur, bersiap untk mengelap wajah Kanra.

Kanra tidak bergeming. Namie menghela napas, berusaha bersabar dan menahal rasa kesalnya. Menghadapi anak yang merajuk sama sekali bukan hobinya… yah, kalau yang merajuk itu Seiji-nya tercinta sih lain ceritanya.

"Kanra." Suara dingin Roppi menggema di dalam mobil. "Dengarkan apa kata Namie."

Malaikat kecil itu tampaknya masih terguncang oleh apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Perlahan dengan gerakan yang gemetar, Kanra mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya yang putih tampak jauh lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kedua bola mata merahnya tampak berair dan membengkak. Namie menghela napas dan mulai membersihkan darah kering yang masih menempel di wajah Kanra. Sekretaris itu tidak habis pikir, kenapa malaikat yang harusnya tidak bisa membunuh manusia ini tega mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan darah hanya karena perintah –_atau mungkin, ancaman?-_ dari Roppi?

"Kenapa Kanra patuh padaku?" kata Roppi memecah keheningan, seolah bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan Namie. Wanita sekretaris itu terlonjak terkejut mendengar isi pikirannya disuarakan oleh atasannya.

"…Jadi, ada alasannya?" tanya Namie.

Roppi tertawa dingin. "Itu karena… prioritas seorang malaikat adalah menyelamatkan orang yang meminta pertolongan padanya."

Alis Namie bertautan dalam kebingungan. "Lalu?"

"Nanti kau akan paham sendiri, Namie." Kata Roppi. Melalui kaca spion, Roppi melirik Kanra yang masih tertunduk dalam-dalam. "Seperti Kanra yang sudah paham betul akan tugasnya."

Suara deru mobil yang bising masih memenuhi ruangan sempit itu. Roppi yang duduk di bangku depan pasti tidak bisa mendengarnya, tapi Namie yang duduk tepat di samping Kanra mendengarnya dengan jelas. Suara pelan yang tertelan oleh kebisingan jalan ini.

"…Izuna…"

* * *

..

..

"Saya mengerti, Shiki-san." Kata Tsugaru dengan tenang di ponselnya. "Terima kasih atas kerja sama anda. Mohon bantuannya."

Setelah itu, pemuda bermata biru bening itu pun meletakkan ponselnya di meja dan menatap kedua rekannya. Shizuo dan Delic sama-sama menatapnya dengan sorot penasaran, membuat Tsugaru menghela napas.

"Tenang. Aku sudah minta pada Shiki-san untuk melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut." Kata Tsugaru. "Awakusu-kai akan menginvestigasi distrik pembuangan dengan lebih ketat lagi. Mereka juga sedang memperkirakan adanya organisasi canggih yang bermarkas di bawah tanah dan dilengkapi peralatan yang tidak bisa dideteksi dari luar."

Delic mengangguk. "Itu respon yang bagus."

Sementara Shizuo mencoba berpikir keras. Rasanya dalam seminggu belakangan ini, penelitian mereka memang mengalami kemajuan pesat dibanding tahun sebelumnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan kembali segala hal yang telah mereka peroleh selama ini…

Distrik pembuangan.

Organisasi rahasia.

Orihara Izuna.

Pembunuhan Hijiribe Ruri.

Shizuo menggaruk kepalanya. Semua hal itu memang berhubungan dengan target mereka sang malaikat, namun belum ada satu titik penghubung lain yang lebih konkrit. Ia pun mencoba untuk menggali ingatannya lebih dalam lagi. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk terselip… Siapa tahu ada petunjuk terselip…

.

"_Anda… Kita bertemu lagi…"_

.

Shizou terlonjak. Ada sesuatu. Ia tahu ada sesuatu di sana. Di alam bawah sadarnya. Di timbunan ingatannya. Apa? Apa? Pikir! Ingat baik-baik, Heiwajima Shizuo!

.

"_Sekali lagi terima kasih atas pertolongan anda hari itu."_

.

Oh ya!

Haru Minggu! Ia bertemu dengan Orihara Izuna di depan rumah sakit! Shizuo menabraknya dan menumpahkan minumannya. Lalu Shizuo berusaha meminta maaf dengan membelikannya minuman yang baru. Izuna menolak. Tapi Shizuo memaksa. Akhirnya Izuna menyerah dan menerima minuman yang dibeli Shizuo. Setelah itu…

…Setelah itu…

…apa?

Aaargh! Jangan! Jangan terputus di sini! Justru ini bagian pentingnya! Ingat! Ingat baik-baik apa saja yang Izuna katakan saat itu! Ingat baik-baik! Ingaat…!

.

"_Saya tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang mengatakan saya berhati tulus…"_

.

Izuna… menceritakan sekilas tentang hidupnya. Ia menderita. Ia sengsara. Ia merasa dirinya hanyalah manusia berdosa yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Ia merasa hidupnya tidak berguna.

Ingatan itu membuat dada Shizuo kembali berdecit sakit, persis seperti saat ia mendengar cerita itu langsung dari mulut sang malaikat itu. Shizuo teringat kembali bagaimana ia sebenarnya ingin menyangkal cerita Izuna itu. Saat itu Shizuo sangat ingin berkata bahwa Izuna tidak seperti yang ia pikir. Izuna itu malaikat, _malaikat_ yang benar-benar seperti malaikat. Izuna mau mengakui semua kekurangan dalam hidupnya. Izuna tahu hidupnya menderita, tapi ia tidak mau menyalahkan orang yang membuat hidupnya menderita. Itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Izuna memang berhati tulus dan murni. Seperti layaknya seorang utusan surga.

.

"_Jika kita ketemu lagi lain waktu, Tuan mau dengar cerita saya?"_

.

Shizuo ingat kalau ia menyesal karena tidak mengatakan itu semua di tempat kemarin…

Tapi…! Tapi tapi tapi bukan ingatan itu yang sekarang ia butuhkan!

.

"_Terima kasih… Saya… harus… per…"_

.

AAH!

Di sana! Shizuo tahu ada petunjuk di sana!

Shizuo memejamkan matanya, berusaha keras untuk menyelami kedalaman ingatannya yang semakin terkubur di bawah alam sadar. Kepalanya seakan digempur hebat. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Dalam ingatannya yang semakin bersemut dan putus-putus, Shizuo bisa melihat kembali rekaman serupa potongan film hitam putih berisi adegan Izuna yang menatapnya dengan senyum cantik sekaligus menyedihkan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kaleng minuman pemberian Shizuo. Kedua kakinya hendak melangkah menjauh.

Apa? Apa? Apa yang Izuna katakan saat itu?

.

"…_Sa-bbzzztt- di-ngiiiingg-tunggu –se-bbzztngiiinggg-! ! ! !" _

_._

Sedikit lagi… sedikit lagi… Tinggal sambung-sambungkan kata-kata yang terputus-putus itu. Sedikit lagi dan Shizuo yakin misteri ini akan menemukan jalan keluar yang paling terang!

Coba pikir baik-baik. Jika dihubungkan dengan kasus pembunuhan Hijiribe Ruri… itu berarti Orihara Izuna adalah pembunuhnya? Shizuo sedikit merinding membayangkannya. Baiklah, coba ambil sisi lain yang tidak terlalu negatif –Shizuo merasa tidak bisa menemukan sisi positif sama sekali-, Izuna membunuh Ruri karena perintah organisasi yang mengurung atau mengancamnya. Itu mungkin saja…

…Oh!

Oh, iya!

Benar juga! Kalau perkiraannya itu benar, mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan petunjuk di sana!

Di…

_…Di… di… di…!_

.

"_Ke-dingdingdingding- …nda-nguuungnguuung- ra…"_

.

"HEI, SHIZUO…! Kau dengar tidak sih! Kita harus ke markas Awakusu-kai untuk diskusi sekarang!"

_BLARR_

Suara Delic yang nyaring menyusup keras dalam gendang telinga Shizuo. Seketika itu juga, Shizuo seakan merasakan sebuah erupsi raksasa gunung berapi meledak di dalam kepalanya. Ingatannya yang telah ia selami dalam-dalam sampai sesak napas, sudah susah-susah ia susun kembali sampai otaknya mati rasa…

…langsung hancur lebur dalam sekejap.

Hancur.

_HANCUR._

Rata dengan tanah. Tanpa sisa. Tanpa jejak. Tanpa jasad. Tanpa APAPUN yang tersisa.

"BRENGSEK…! ! DELIC! Mati kau! ! Mati mati mati…! ! !"

Sebuah laptop melayang dari meja Delic, dan mendarat tepat di wajah pemiliknya yang masih tersenyum lebar. Meninggalkan satu pipi ilmuwan genit itu yang lebam membiru dan badan laptop cantik malang itu yang kini sudah terbelah dua. Bahkan Tsugaru hanya bisa terpaku di tempat sambil tanpa sadar menjatuhkan gelas kosong bekas teh di tangannya.

"…S-Shizuo-san?"

"Aah! Laptop Delic-san! Padahal baru beli bulan lalu!" Kasihan. Bahkan android manis ini pun lebih mengkhawatirkan laptop yang rusak dibanding pemiliknya yang terkapar di lantai dengan hidung berdarah…

Shizuo bersumpah. Setelah semua urusannya ini selesai, ia akan segera mencincang habis Delic sampai ke bulu-bulu hidungnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **hahahaha jujur saja, ini adalah chapter favorit saya. Udah lama saya pengen banget nulis adegan Shizuo yang berusaha nginget-inget itu. XDD Yuk, kita hajar Delic rame-rame~~ #dihajar fans duluan

Anyway, terima kasih untuk yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya,** Shirasaka Konoe **dan** RuikaNanami, **tak lupa juga pada para silent readers! XDD

Akhir kata, R&R please? ? ? X3**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

"Sakuraya-san…" Tangan Shitsuo mengelus bahu wanita yang masih menangis di atas tempat tidur. "Sakuraya-san, kuambilkan minum, ya?"

Sakuraya menggeleng sambil berusaha mengeringkan pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Mata Sakuraya tampak bengkak dan memerah sampai hidung dan pipi. "Tidak usah, Shitsuo-kun. Terima kasih…"

Tapi Shitsuo tetap bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke meja di sudut ruangan. Ia kembali dengan segelas air hangat dan sekotak tisu. "Tadi aku sudah menelepon Nii-san. Katanya ia akan kembali sesegera mungkin."

Sakuraya mengangguk. Ia menerima gelas air yang disodorkan Shitsuo dan meneguk isinya sedikit. Setelah itu ia meraih beberapa lembar tisu dan membersihkan wajahnya yang berantakan. "Shizuo masih kerja?" tanya Sakuraya.

Shitsuo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Bagaimana pun ini kan tetap hari kerja…"

Shitsuo sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat tatapan mata Sakuraya menajam, seakan menahan kemarahan yang membludak di benaknya. "Apa-apaan sih, dia…" Sakuraya mendesis pelan. "Calon adik iparnya baru saja dibunuh orang dan dia masih bisa bekerja? Aku mengerti kalau dia sibuk, tapi bukankah itu keterlaluan?"

"Sakuraya-san…"

"Semakin lama aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Shizuo." Tukas Sakuraya. "Setiap hari di kepalanya hanya ada kerja, kerja, kerja melulu. Dia sampai tidak memperhatikan keluarganya. Mengunjungiku pun sepertinya sekarang hanya jadi rutinitas atas nama formalitas. Aku nggak memahami Shizuo lagi."

Shitsuo merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak menyangka kata-kata yang dingin seperti itu bisa diucapkan oleh Sakuraya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka kakaknya sendiri dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu. Tapi kata-kata Sakuraya memang benar. Shizuo sudah keterlaluan kalau saat ini ia masih bekerja padahal Ruri baru saja dikabarkan meninggal.

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu sebentar, Sakuraya-san…" Shitsuo memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah. Ia tidak mau menyangkal kata-kata Sakuraya, tapi ia juga merasa enggan untuk membela Shizuo. "Mungkin sebentar lagi Nii-san akan kembali…"

Sakuraya menghela napas. "Dibandingkan Shizuo, Shitsuo-kun lebih memperhatikan aku…"

Shitsuo tersentak mendengarnya. "…Eh?"

"Shitsuo-kun selalu berlama-lama mengunjungiku tiap hari. Aku jadi tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Dibanding Shizuo yang hanya mengunjungiku sebentar lalu pergi lagi, itu malah hanya membuatku tambah kesepian. Padahal Shitsuo-kun pasti lebih sibuk karena baru saja memulai bisnis baru. Shitsuo-kun sangat baik..." Kata Sakuraya sambil menatap ke luar jendela, seakan menolak kontak mata dengan Shitsuo sendiri.

"S-Sakuraya-san…" tiba-tiba Shitsuo merasa seolah ia kehilangan suaranya. Jahat memang, tapi ia senang mendengar pernyataan itu dari mulut Sakuraya. Apa ini artinya, Sakuraya sekarang lebih memandangnya dibanding Shizuo? Apa sekarang Sakuraya lebih memilih Shitsuo daripada Shizuo?

"…Aah, apa yang kukatakan…." Sakuraya tertawa pahit. "Aku tidak boleh membanding-bandingkanmu dengan Shizuo. Kalian ada di dua tempat yang sangat berbeda. Maaf ya, Shitsuo-kun. Kau pasti tidak enak hati karena aku bicara jelek tentang kakakmu…"

Shitsuo hanya tertawa. "Ah, tidak…"

_'…Tidak, Sakuraya-san. Aku malah senang sekali…'_

Salahkah kalau Shitsuo merasa senang jika Sakuraya baru saja menjelekkan Shizuo dan memuji dirinya sebagai gantinya? Shitsuo tidak tahu lagi. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Shizuo setelah ini nanti…

* * *

.

_Angel Sacrifice_

**CHAPTER 6**

_**When the sky is dark enough**_

_**You can see the stars**_

.

* * *

Kanra langsung masuk dan mengunci diri di kamarnya begitu ia dan Roppi tiba di markas. Tidak seperti biasanya, Roppi pun hanya diam dan membiarkan malaikat itu tanpa banyak komentar atau perintah lainnya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tatapan Tsuki yang bingung saat menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Biarkan saja," kata Roppi. "Dia harus mendinginkan kepalanya sejenak."

Setelah yakin bahwa Roppi sudah melangkah jauh dari kamarnya, Kanra langsung melucuti dirinya sendiri dari segala pakaian yang ia pakai. Jaket kulit hitamnya ia jatuhkan begitu saja ke lantai, berikut atasan berlengan panjang dan celana panjang hitamnya. Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membereskan dan menaruhnya di atas keranjang cucian.

Kanra merasa jijik. Jijik akan bau darah yang terus-terusan menyelimutinya sejak hari Senin lalu. Jangankan mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh, Roppi sama sekali tidak memberinya waktu cukup untuk berganti pakaian.

Terdengar suara air yang mengguyur deras dari shower di dalam kamar mandi dalam kamar tersebut. Air dingin itu menghempas dan membasahi tubuh Kanra, membuat sang malaikat itu merintih kedinginan. Mandi air dingin di musim dingin memang bukan ide yang bagus untuk kesehatan. Tapi Kanra tidak peduli.

Ia tidak keberatan kalau seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya jadi mati rasa karena membeku. Mungkin dengan begitu, rasa sakit yang sedari tadi menusuk-nusuk dadanya ini bisa berkurang.

Kanra menuangkan sabun mandi cair ke atas _puff_ dan menggosok di tubuhnya hingga berbusa. Aroma vanilla sabun itu perlahan menghapus bau darah di tubuh Kanra. Tapi, tidak cukup sampai di situ. Kanra mencengkram _puff_-nya kuat-kuat, menggosok tubuhnya dengan semakin keras.

_Kotor…_

_ Kotor kotor kotor kotor! _

Masih belum cukup. Kanra merasa dirinya masih belum bersih. Ia masih kotor. Sangat kotor. Sangat menjijikkan. Sangat memuakkan.

Malaikat itu mendesis kesakitan saat kuku-kuku tangannya tanpa sengaja menancap dan menggores kulit pucatnya. Darah merah segar mengalir dari luka baru yang menganga itu. Air dingin yang masih membasuh tubuhnya membuat rasa sakit akibat luka itu semakin menyengat.

Tanpa sadar Kanra terisak. Air matanya jatuh di sela-sela butiran air dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Bahkan air matanya pun terasa membeku.

"…Sakit…"

Tapi, aktris muda yang ia bunuh kemarin pasti lebih sakit lagi. Orang-orang yang menyayangi gadis itu pasti lebih sakit lagi. Penggemar-penggemarnya pasti lebih sakit lagi. Orangtuanya, keluarganya, teman-temannya, dan –mungkin- suami atau anaknya…

…Karena itu Kanra memutuskan ia tidak boleh menangis.

"Baru segini saja. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan baru segini saja. Aku masih tidak pantas menangis…" Kanra berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

Kanra melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaki limbung. Tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa dan membeku. Api di perapian yang menyala sama sekali tidak bisa menghangatkannya. Kanra meraih sehelai handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Sesaat ia memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Kenapa hidupnya harus jadi seperti ini?

…Karena ia terlahir tanpa jenis kelamin? Karena wajahnya yang –katanya- mempesona? Karena hatinya yang –katanya- tulus dan murni? Karena kekuatanannya?

Karena dia MALAIKAT…?

"Apanya yang malaikat…?" desis Kanra. "Pada akhirnya, malaikat harus hidup sengsara seperti ini. Terantai dalam sangkar emas. Tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perintah majikannya… Pada akhirnya, malaikat tidak lagi tulus dan murni. Pada akhirnya, malaikat diubah menjadi monster oleh tangan-tangan penguasanya…"

Tangan Kanra terulur dan menekan tombol di layar yang menempel pada dinding kamarnya. Layar itu menyala dengan suara yang gemerisik, menampilkan sebuah rekaman video yang bersemut dan patah-patah. Rekaman video yang selama ini merantainya. Rekaman video yang membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain tunduk dan patuh pada Roppi.

_"Kakak! Tolong! Tolong aku, kak! Tolong! Tolong aku…!" _

Kanra menelan ludah. Layar itu menampilkan gambar seorang gadis muda yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya. Kulit pucat yang sama. Mata merah yang sama. Suara yang sama. Selain rambut hitam gadis dalam rekaman itu yang sedikit lebih panjang, semuanya sama dengan Kanra.

"…Izuna."

Benar kata Roppi.

Seorang malaikat memiliki satu 'bawaan' yang membuatnya sangat mudah dimanfaatkan orang. Seorang malaikat bisa tahu saat seseorang benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongannya. Hanya dengan bertatap mata, seorang malaikat bisa membaca sejauh mana orang itu butuh pertolongannya. Bahkan hanya dengan melalui rekaman yang rusak seperti ini, Kanra bisa tahu kalau Izuna yang terekam di video itu sangat membutuhkan dia.

Dan seorang malaikat tidak akan pernah mengabaikan hal itu.

Seorang malaikat seolah lahir, hidup, dan bahkan mati demi orang-orang yang butuh pertolongannya.

Seorang malaikat akan terus berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan demi menolong orang yang membutuhkannya. Tak peduli seandainya ia harus mati karena itu. Tak peduli seandainya itu memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Tak peduli seandainya ada orang lain yang membencinya karena hal itu. Dan jika malaikat gagal menolong orang itu, itu akan menjadi satu tanggungan dosa besar baginya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan malaikat untuk menolong seseorang…

…Kecuali, satu hal.

Memang bukan cuma dongeng bahwa malaikat itu berhati tulus. Malaikat memang berhati tulus dan murni. Karena itu malaikat tidak pernah bisa membunuh orang lain. Jangankan orang, makhluk hidup bernyawa lainnya, meskipun itu hanya seekor semut atau sepucuk ilalang, hati nurani seorang malaikat tidak akan sampai untuk menghabisinya.

Harusnya seperti itu…

…Tapi, kalau sudah begini jadinya, Kanra bisa apa?

_"Lakukan apapun yang kuperintahkan kalau kau mau adikmu selamat. Kalau kau mau Orihara Izuna kembali ke pelukanmu dalam kondisi utuh. Kau dengar perintahku, kan, Kanra?"_

Kalau Kanra tidak membunuh seperti perintah Roppi…

…Izuna yang akan dibunuh.

Yang meminta tolong pada Kanra bukan hanya sekedar orang lewat yang nyawanya terancam. Izuna itu adiknya. Adik kandungnya. Adik kembarnya. Saudara sedarah sedagingnya. Kanra tidak bisa menolongnya langsung. Ia tidak tahu dimana Izuna disekap. Sedikit saja ia gegabah, Roppi akan membunuh Izuna.

…Satu-satunya cara untuk mempertahankan hidup Izuna hanyalah dengan menuruti semua perintah Roppi.

Walaupun itu artinya, Kanra harus selalu siap untuk membunuh hati nuraninya sendiri.

Walaupun itu artinya, Kanra tidak boleh ragu untuk mencabut nyawa orang lain.

* * *

..

..

Pintu baja itu bergeser terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruangan berlapis metal yang sangat luas. Ruangan luas itu tampak jauh lebih luas lagi berhubung yang ada di dalamnya hanya sebuah meja kerja dan kursinya, sebuah rak dokumen, dan sebuah komputer super yang menempel di dinding.

Beberapa kali masuk ke ruang kerja eksekutif Awakusu-kai ini, Shizuo tetap saja merasa sangat kecil.

"Shiki-san, kami datang sesuai permintaanmu," kata Tsugaru setelah ia dan Shizuo melangkah masuk dan mengunci kembali pintu elektronik itu. "Ada kabar apa lagi?"

Dua orang laki-laki berdiri di dalam ruangan itu. Yang satu tampak masih muda, dengan kacamata dan jas putih khas milik para dokter. Yang satu lagi tampak lebih berumur, dengan kemeja hitam dan jas putih resmi, wajah yang kaku layaknya seorang yakuza.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya…" kata Shiki menyambut kedatangan Tsugaru dan Shizuo.

Shinra yang berdiri di samping Shiki menatap kedua ilmuwan itu dengan heran. "Lho? Delic dan Psyche tidak bersama kalian?"

"Ah…" Tsugaru tersenyum kecil, sedikit geli juga mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu di lab mereka. "Delic mengalami… sedikit kecelakaan. Dan Psyche menjaganya di lab."

"Kecelakaan? Sesuatu yang gawat?"

"Jangan dibahas." Shizuo menggeram. "Dia mendapatkannya gara-gara salahnya sendiri."

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Shinra dan Tsugaru yang menyikut pinggang Shizuo, Shiki hanya menghela napas dan mempersilahkan kedua ilmuwan itu duduk di dua kursi di seberang meja kerjanya. Sementara Shinra dengan penuh inisiatif membuatkan kopi untuk mereka bertiga, plus secangkir untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku yakin kalian pasti sudah mendapatkan data yang kukirim," kata Shiki. "Apa penyelidikan di vila milik Hijiribe Ruri itu berguna?"

Tsugaru mengangguk dengan penuh respek. "Sangat berguna, Shiki-san. Kami bisa memperkecil perkiraan organisasi mana yang saat ini memiliki target kita sang malaikat."

Tsugaru menyodorkan sebuah data berisi nama-nama organisasi. Hampir seluruh daftar nama itu sudah dicoret dengan tinta merah yang menyala, meninggalkan hanya empat yang belum dicoret.

Shiki mengambil data itu dan membacanya baik-baik. "Hm. Jadi selain organisasi Awakusu-kai, tiga organisasi penyelidik keberadaan malaikat yang masih ada di negeri ini dan mungkin menyimpan sang malaikat adalah tiga nama ini?"

Tsugaru mengangguk. "Ketiganya masih sangat asing… Sama sekali tidak pernah saya dengar."

Shinra yang baru saja kembali dengan empat cangkir kopi berdiri di samping Shiki dan membaca tiga nama yang tertera di data itu.

"Wynstelle,"

"Luciole,"

"dan Rubymoon."

"Jadi, malaikat itu ditahan oleh salah satu dari organisasi ini?"

Tsugaru mengangguk mantap. "Saya juga sudah meminta Psyche untuk mencari data yang lebih lengkap dan spesifik untuk masing-masing organisasi. Mungkin tidak lama lagi dia akan selesai."

Shiki mengangguk dan meletakkan dokumen-dokumen itu di atas mejanya. "Tapi mulai dari titik ini, kurasa pencarian kita akan lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya…"

"Maksud anda?" Shizuo menyadari adanya sedikit kegentaran di dalam nada bicara Shiki.

Shiki memulai penjelasannya dengan satu tarikan napas panjang,

"Yang pertama, organisasi Wynstelle. Ini adalah salah satu organisasi yang sudah bergerak sejak dekade pertama rumor tentang malaikat beredar. Bisa dibilang, masuk dalam jajaran sepuluh organisasi penyelidik malaikat yang pertama. Organisasi yang sangat berpengalaman dari segi fasilitas, koneksi, dan strategi."

"Lalu, Luciole. Aku hanya tahu kalau organisasi ini masih baru. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu banyak tentang organisasi yang ini. Keberadaannya sangat terselubung. Tapi justru inilah yang perlu diwaspadai. Minimnya informasi membuat organisasi ini sulit dilacak keberadaannya. Kita tidak boleh menganggap enteng hanya karena Luciole baru berdiri selama sepuluh tahun. Kita tidak tahu sudah sampai mana perkembangan organisasi ini."

"Tapi, dibanding dua organisasi itu… Aku minta kalian lebih memperhatikan yang satu ini."

"Ya. Organisasi Rubymoon. Sama seperti Luciole, organisasi ini juga masih baru. Kudengar, organisasi ini didirikan oleh gabungan beberapa keluarga mafia yang mengalami keruntuhan. Dalam hal mengumpulkan informasi, menyelidiki, dan mencari tahu tentang calon target, gerakan mereka sangat brutal. Kekerasan selalu jadi opsi pertama mereka. Sudah cukup banyak organisasi yang hancur atau ditutup karena misi dan ultimatum mereka. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin kita berurusan dengan organisasi yang satu ini…"

Mendengarkan penjelasan panjang Shiki, Tsugaru dan Shizuo mau tidak mau menelan ludah. Selama ini mereka menjalankan tugas mereka sebagai ilmuwan dengan sangat lancar tanpa adanya gangguan dari pihak lain, tapi…

"Ternyata, medan perang yang selama ini kita hadapi tidak seramah yang kita kira, ya…" gumam Shizuo.

Shiki mengangguk setuju. "Kalian bisa meneliti dengan bebas karena dilindungi oleh Awakusu-kai. Kalian saja yang tidak tahu, segencar apa ancaman dari organisasi lain setiap harinya…"

"Kami akan lebih waspada mulai kini." Kata Tsugaru.

"Ya, sudahlah." Shiki memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik. "Sebenarnya aku tahu waktunya tidak tepat. Tapi pertemuan hari ini kusudahi sampai disini saja. Aku harus segera kembali ke pulau seberang untuk meneruskan penyelidikan."

"Pulau seberang?"

"Iya. TKP pembunuhan Hijiribe Ruri kemarin Senin." Jawab Shiki. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku melibatkan diri karena kasus ini ada hubungannya dengan malaikat, kan?"

"…Ah, iya. Anda memang sudah bilang…" kata Tsugaru. "Tapi, kupikir anda kembali ke sini karena urusan di sana sudah selesai…"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya pada tim penyelidikku. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak tenang kalau misterinya belum benar-benar terpecahkan." Kata Shiki. "Aku harus berangkat siang ini. Aku meninggalkan pesawat pribadi milik organisasi pada tim autopsi di pulau sana, jadi aku harus berangkat sendiri."

Tsugaru mengangguk paham. "Tenang saja. Kami akan melapor secepatnya kalau ada perkembangan."

Sampai di titik ini, Shizuo merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggelitik ingatannya. Rasanya ada satu bagian dari ucapan Shiki-san yang membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu…

…Tapi, apa?

_Pulau seberang…_

_ Hijiribe Ruri…_

_ Pesawat pribadi…_

_ Tim autopsi…_

…Tunggu.

Pesawat? Pesawat… _Bandara_?

.

"_Terima kasih. Saya harus pergi sekarang. Saya ditunggu seseorang."_

.

"…! ! !"

"Aaaaaahhh…! ! ! ! !"

Teriakan Shizuo langsung membuat tiga orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget. Bahkan mungkin orang-orang yang berdiri di luar dekat pintu ruangan ini juga bisa mendengar suara Shizuo.

Benar juga! Kenapa hal sepenting itu bisa terlupakan!

"…Shizuo? Kau apa-apaan, sih?" tanya Shinra mengeluh. Ia sampai menumpahkan kopi dari cangkir di tangannya dan menodai jas putihnya. Celty, istrinya di rumah akan memarahinya karena noda kopi yang susah hilang.

Shiki terlihat tidak senang. Kejutan barusan jelas tidak baik untuk jantung, apalagi untuknya yang sudah lebih berumur. "Shizuo, kuharap kau punya alasan karena mengejutkan kami seperti tadi…"

"Ada petunjuk! Aku yakin di sana ada petunjuk!" seru Shizuo sambil menggebrak meja yang membatasi dirinya dengan Shiki.

"…Petunjuk?" tanya Tsugaru yang masih mengelus dadanya. "Petunjuk apa? Dimana?"

Sambil tersenyum bangga, Shizuo menjelaskan penemuannya pelan-pelan.

"Malaikat itu –siapa namanya? Oh ya, Izuna, terlibat dalam pembunuhan Hijiribe Ruri, kan? Dia datang ke pulau seberang itu dengan pesawat juga. Coba pikir, ia seorang malaikat yang dikawal ketat. Tidak mungkin ia _check-in_ sendirian di bandara. Pasti ada orang di organisasi yang menemaninya!"

"Jadi…"

"Kalau kita bisa menembus daftar nama orang-orang yang melakukan penerbangan pada akhir minggu lalu, kita bisa mendapatkan setidaknya salah satu nama orang yang terlibat dalam organisasi yang menyekap malaikat itu!"

Penuturan Shizuo membuat ketiga orang lainnya membisu. Separuh karena mereka merasa tidak percaya, separuhnya karena senang penyelidikan mereka kembali mengalami kemajuan.

"Benar juga. Kalau kita bisa mencocokkan nama-nama di bandara dengan nama anggota yang terdaftar dalam organisasi, mungkin kita juga bisa langsung mengetahui organisasi mana yang menyekap malaikat ini." Kata Shinra.

"Baiklah!" Shiki menepukkan kedua tangannya, menyita perhatian bawahannya. "Tsugaru. Kau bisa pakai komputerku ini untuk meng-hack data di bandara beserta daftar nama anggota ketiga organisasi. Aku dan Shinra akan memerintahkan tim penyelidik untuk terjun langsung ke bandara."

Tsugaru hanya sempat mengangguk sebelum Shiki dan Shinra langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Ilmuwan bermata biru itu pun menghampiri komputer super milik Shiki dan mulai bekerja. Namun sesaat, ia mencuri pandang dan melirik Shizuo yang masih berdiri di belakangnya. Seulas senyum penuh kepuasan terlukis di wajah Shizuo.

Tentu saja Tsugaru senang. Berkat Shizuo, penyelidikan mereka mengalami kemajuan lagi. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, tanda tanya besar menyeruak di benaknya…

Kenapa Shizuo tahu kalau malaikat itu pergi ke pulau seberang dengan pesawat? Bisa jadi mereka menggunakan transportasi air atau malah helikopter pribadi, kan?

Seolah-olah Shizuo melihat sendiri kalau malaikat itu datang ke bandara…

Tapi, Tsugaru memutuskan untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuk lain waktu. Menembus data di bandara memang mudah, tapi menembus daftar nama ketiga organisasi lawan mereka ini akan jadi hack tersulit yang ia lakukan sepanjang karirnya sebagai seorang ilmuwan…

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **Kan bener, update-nya molor... == Kenapa pas lagi libur saya malah jadi sibuk, sedangkan pas lagi masuk sekolah saya malah nganggur luar biasa? ? ? #soksibuk

Again, saya berterima kasih untuk yang sudah review chapter kemarin,** RuikaNanami, Shirasaka Konoe, **dan** Narin kimi chan,** juga tidak lupa para silent readers~~ Kalau di chapter ini banyak typos, mohon maaf ya. Mata saya udah siwer buat ngoreksi lagi. ==**  
**

Akhir kata, mohon R&R? ? ? #insert: Puss in Boots face *heh


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

"Ini salahku…"

Ia terisak keras. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam di balik kedua telapak tangannya. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat ekspresinya yang berantakan seperti ini. Namun lebih dari semua itu, ia tidak berani menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Pemandangan yang pasti akan membuatnya membenci yang namanya 'laut' seumur hidup.

Sebuah tangan keriput menyentuh dan mengelus bahunya. "Tsugaru-chan… Kami mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi ini bukan salahmu…"

Tsugaru tahu itu suara neneknya. Suara neneknya yang parau. Tapi, apa suara beliau benar separau ini…?

_Nenek juga, diam-diam pasti menyalahkan aku, kan?_

"Ini salahku." Tsugaru mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan wanita tua itu dari bahunya. "Kalau saja aku tidak mengajaknya ke laut hari ini…"

"Siapa yang tahu badainya akan separah ini, Tsugaru-chan… Sudahlah…"

Suara sang nenek tenggelam oleh kegaduhan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Yang pertama disebabkan oleh gemuruh guntur yang terus bersahut-sahutan, memainkan orkestra ganas bersama halilintar di langit kelabu sana. Deru angin laut yang luar biasa kencang dan air hujan yang tumpah ruah tanpa ampun dari atas. Membuat gelombang laut semakin brutal menghajar batu karang dan menggerus tepi pantai.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi, adalah bunyi sirine ambulans dan ramainya orang-orang yang baru saja turun dari kapal penyelamat.

"…Kalian tidak mengerti! Suamiku masih terjebak di tengah laut sana!"

"Tapi ibu, perahu penyelamatnya sudah kelebihan muatan. Kalau ditambah lagi, bisa-bisa semuanya…"

"Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukan pelayaran dalam cuaca begini! Siapa nahkodanya? Akan kutuntut dia!"

"KELUARKAN ANAKKU DARI KAPAL PENUMPANG ITU!"

Liburan yang awalnya hanya untuk mengisi agenda liburan sekaligus perayaan ulangtahun yang ke-17. Siapa yang sangka pagi yang cerah tadi mendadak berubah menjadi tragedi?

Sebuah perahu karet berwarna jingga datang menepi. Tiga orang pria berbadan besar dengan rompi pelampung turun dari sana dengan wajah suram. Ekspresi yang mengatakan dengan jelas kalau mereka baru saja gagal melaksanakan salah satu tugas mereka. Salah seorang dari mereka datang menghampiri Tsugaru dan neneknya, sementara dua yang lainnya mengikuti di belakang sambil menggotong sosok yang tampaknya adalah manusia.

"Saudara dari Orizawa Riku?" tanya pria itu.

"Saya walinya." Jawab sang nenek.

Tsugaru menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. Ia tahu. Ia tahu berita apa yang akan disampaikan oleh pria itu. Ia memaksakan kelopak matanya untuk terus terpejam. Tapi sia-sia. Ketika kedua pria yang menggotong sosok manusia itu tinggal sejauh dua meter darinya, entah apa yang mendorong Tsugaru untuk membuka matanya.

Kulit putih yang benar-benar sepucat kertas. Rambut hitam pendek yang berantakan. Sepasang mata magenta yang terbelalak lebar, membentuk ekspresi terkejut tapi tanpa ada tanda kehidupan. Cairan merah kental perlahan mengalir turun dari pelipisnya yang robek. Sekujur tubuh yang basah kuyup dan dingin membeku.

"…Kami sangat berduka cita, tapi kami tidak sempat menyelamatkannya. Ia tenggelam dan kepalanya terbentur puing kapal…"

Tepat dua hari setelah kelulusannya di SMA, Tsugaru harus menerima kabar bahwa Orizawa Riku, adik angkatnya, telah meninggal dunia.

* * *

.

_Angel Sacrifice_

**CHAPTER 7**

_**Dad, may I ask you a question?**_

_**Who created the ocean?**_

_**With all the wonders and all the dangers within?**_

.

* * *

Delic mengerjap. Ia merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa saat berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya seperti baru saja dihajar oleh laptopnya sendiri. Ah, tidak… Ia MEMANG baru saja dihajar Shizuo dengan laptopnya sendiri. Kasihan… dia dan laptopnya…

"Ah. Delic-san sudah bangun."

Delic menoleh ke arah suara yang baru saja menyahut dari ujung ruangan. Ia melihat Psyche baru saja kembali dari dapur. Tangannya membawa sebuah baskom berisi air es dan kotak P3K.

"Lho? Kamu sendirian, Psyche?" berusaha melawan rasa pusing yang masih menyengat kepalanya, Delic bangun dan duduk di sofa tempat ia berbaring. Psyche yang sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya langsung membantu Delic agar bisa duduk dengan benar.

"Tsugaru dan Shizuo-san sudah pergi ke kantor Shiki-san." Jawab Psyche. "Nah, hadap sini sebentar, Delic-san. Pukulan Shizuo memang tidak manusiawi, kepalamu sampai berdarah begini…"

Delic berdecak. Dalam hati masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Shizuo tadi tiba-tiba melemparnya dengan barang elektronik yang harganya jelas tidak murah. Dasar pengusaha kaya raya.

"Uwah," Delic berjengit saat jemari Psyche bersinggungan dengan luka di kepalanya. Ia meringis lebar. "Hehe, kadang tanganmu yang selalu dingin ini ada gunanya juga, Psyche."

Android manis itu tertawa kecil. "Mau apa lagi? Badanku besi semua."

"Eh! Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau kena air?" Delic baru sadar kalau Psyche mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air es untuk membersihkan lukanya. Delic memang bisa memperbaiki komponen mesin dalam tubuh Psyche, tapi ia tetap tidak mau ambil risiko kalau android kebanggaan mereka ini korslet dan tidak bisa betul lagi karena terendam air.

Psyche tertawa kecil. "Kau suruh aku menyelam di laut sampai kedalaman sekian ribu meter juga aku tidak akan hancur, kok."

"Tapi kamu nggak bakal bisa mengapung…"

"Itu lain cerita! Kau kan cuma tanya apa aku tidak apa-apa kalau kena air!"

Diam-diam Delic merasa heran. Psyche ini adalah android yang dibuat oleh Tsugaru. Yah, memang bukan Tsugaru sendiri yang membuatnya. Tsugaru bisa dibilang adalah kepala ilmuwan yang membuat seluruh rancangan detail pada Psyche. Kepintaran Tsugaru itu benar-benar tidak manusiawi. Semua orang juga pasti bertanya-tanya, apa Tsugaru tidak ada niat untuk mencari pekerjaan yang gajinya lebih besar?

"Lagian, mencari malaikat ini kan bisa dibilang kerja tanpa imbalan…" gumam Delic.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu, Delic-san?" Tanya Psyche yang baru saja selesai mengobati luka di kepala Delic. Android itu kini kembali beranjak ke dapur sambil membereskan peralatan P3K yang tadi dibawanya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya heran sama bosmu itu…" kata Delic. Ketika Psyche menatapnya bingung, Delic menambahkan, "Maksudku, Tsugaru."

"Ooh." Kata Psyche. "Tsugaru bukan bosku. Dia penciptaku."

"Memangnya beda?"

"Beda! Status bos bisa berpindah tangan kalau sertifikat kepemilikanku dibeli orang lain. Kalau pencipta, sampai kapan pun tidak akan berubah." Tegas Psyche.

"Hee." Gumam Delic. "Tapi, yang pegang sertifikatmu sekarang Tsugaru, kan?"

"Bukan."

"Eh?"

"Yang pegang sekarang Shiki-san."

"Oh." Ah iya, benar juga. Tsugaru dan Psyche bergabung dalam misi pencarian malaikat yang dikepalai oleh Shiki. Tak heran kalau semuanya sekarang berada di bawah kendali Shiki. Bahkan kalau mau dibilang bahasa kasarnya, Delic, Shizuo, dan Tsugaru pun sekarang adalah milik Shiki. Bawahan Shiki. Apalagi Psyche, yang kebutuhan mesin-mesin di tubuhnya sangat bergantung pada investasi dari Shiki.

"Aku agak prihatin sama kamu, Psyche." Celetuk Delic.

Psyche lagi-lagi menatapnya bingung. "Prihatin kenapa?"

"Kamu," Delic agak ragu-ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kamu… yah, bisa dijual beli seperti itu. Padahal sekilas dilihat, kamu tidak beda dari manusia."

Memang nyaris tidak beda. Entah program macam apa yang di-install Tsugaru dalam diri Psyche, android ini seolah bisa merasakan emosi seperti manusia. Walaupun Delic tahu, itu semua tidak lebih dari sekedar data sintetis. Delic tahu Psyche yang sesungguhnya tetap hanya robot yang tidak memiliki emosi. Ia hanya diprogam untuk 'bertingkah seolah memiliki emosi'.

Benar-benar deh. Apa sih yang dipikirkan Tsugaru saat dia menciptakan android ini?

Psyche tersenyum. "Sudah kodratnya," jawabnya singkat.

Delic hanya bisa balas tersenyum. Senyum yang sedikit miris. "Tapi, kamu pasti senang, ya?"

"Senang?"

"Iya." Kata Delic. "Senang karena Tsugaru sayang sama kamu."

Jeda sunyi sebelum Psyche kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk riang.

"Iya." Katanya ceria. "Senang sekali."

* * *

..

..

Mengerikan. Itulah satu kata yang paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikan Tsugaru kalau dia sedang terjun ke dalam dunianya. Yang dimaksud 'dunianya' disini tentu saja adalah barisan kode huruf, angka, dan simbol yang sulit dimengerti, yang menjadi makanan sehari-hari hacker seperti dirinya.

Shizuo saja sampai menelan ludah. Sudah beberapa kali ia melihat Tsugaru dalam hacker-mode seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja ini adalah momen langka yang sangat berjungkir terbalik dengan Tsugaru yang biasanya. Mata biru bening Tsugaru yang biasanya tampak ramah dan tenang seperti sungai hilir yang mengalir perlahan dan bermuara di lautan, kini tampak sangat tajam dan menusuk.

Seperti ombak laut biru yang berusaha meruntuhkan batu karang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sejam terakhir ini, Tsugaru menghela napas. "Gila…" keluhnya. "Data di bandara sih, gampang banget dijebolnya. Tapi tiga organisasi ini… Kepeleset sedikit, bisa-bisa organisasi kita yang terancam…"

Bahkan cara bicara Tsugaru yang biasanya sangat sopan pun ikut berubah…

"Tsugaru, kamu yakin tidak butuh istirahat? Kamu sudah terpaku di depan layar begitu selama sejam lebih lho…" kata Shizuo.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Tsugaru segera. "Aku tidak boleh meleng sedikit pun dari sini."

Shizuo menghela napas. Tentu saja ia sudah sangat menduga jawaban seperti itu. "Baiklah…" Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di pojok ruangan agar tidak mengganggu Tsugaru. Shizuo agak khawatir kalau tahu-tahu mata Tsugaru jadi buta gara-gara kebanyakan bekerja dengan komputer.

Kalau sedang tidak ada kerjaan begini, Shizuo jadi sering mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Dan berhubung dia sedang berdua saja dengan Tsugaru saat ini, ia jadi ingat… saat pertama kali ia bertemu Tsugaru.

_"Kalau kita sudah berhasil mendapatkan malaikat itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Shizuo terdiam. Jujur saja, ia agak malu saat mereka bertiga –dia, Tsugaru, dan Delic- bertukar tujuan untuk pertama kali. Kalau dibandingkan dengan keinginan Tsugaru dan Delic, tujuan Shizuo bisa dibilang tidak ada apa-apanya. Shizuo hanya ingin menyembuhkan Sakuraya. Tapi, kedua rekannya itu, terutama Tsugaru…

_"Aku ingin menciptakan manusia."_

Waktu pertama kali mendengarnya, Shizuo pikir Tsugaru adalah orang gila yang terobsesi untuk menyamai Tuhan. Tapi setelah Tsugaru menceritakan pelan-pelan alasannya,

_"Hahaha. Bukan, bukan. Maksudku, aku ingin android ciptaanku memiliki emosi dan ingatan seperti manusia. Psyche –android kesayanganku ini- aku buat berdasarkan model seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Nah, aku ingin supaya malaikat itu benar-benar menjadikan Psyche seperti orang itu kembali. Dengan emosi dan ingatan yang dimiliki orang itu…"_

Intinya, 'menghidupkan' kembali orang yang sudah mati, kan?

Tapi dari situlah Shizuo sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghormati Tsugaru. Tentu saja tak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa malaikat itu sanggup mengabulkan permohonan mereka atau tidak. Tapi Tsugaru tetap berusaha keras meskipun ada kemungkinan permohonannya mustahil untuk dikabulkan, yang berarti semua usahanya sia-sia.

"Aku menemukan satu nama yang cocok."

Shizuo tersentak saat suara Tsugaru memecahkan keheningan. Ia pun segera beranjak dan berdiri di samping Tsugaru, mengamati layar yang terpampang di depan mereka. Kursor komputer itu menandai sebuah nama dari puluhan baris nama yang berjejer di sana.

"Yagiri… Namie…"

Shizuo mengerutkan alis. "Yagiri… bukankah itu perusahan farmasi yang bangkrut sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu?"

"Kalau tidak salah, Kishitani-sensei juga pernah menceritakan tentang mereka." Kata Tsugaru. "Sebelum bangkrut, Yagiri Pharmacy banyak melakukan praktek gelap dan penculikan orang-orang untuk bahan percobaan. Kishitani-sensei sempat menjadi dokter magang di sana, dan ia langsung keluar begitu menemukan tentang perkara praktek gelap itu."

"Kudengar, Yagiri Pharmacy mengalami kemunduran drastis karena pabrik dan gudang obat utama mereka dibom seseorang." Sambung Shizuo. "Media massa mengatakan kalau ledakan itu terjadi karena adanya kebocoran gas. Tapi aku lebih percaya pada rumor yang mengatakan kalau perusahaan itu diteror."

Tsugaru mengangguk setuju. "Jika itu benar, berarti kemungkinan besar perusahaan itu dibom oleh salah satu dari tiga organisasi yang sedang kita selidiki saat ini." Ia kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di atas layar raksasa tersebut. Sebuah kolom muncul, menampilkan data lengkap milik Yagiri Namie.

"…Ternyata benar."

Shizuo mengerang. "Ketakutan Shiki-san benar-benar terjadi." Katanya. "Organisasi tempat Yagiri Namie ini bergabung, adalah organisasi yang paling ditakuti bahkan oleh Shiki-san…"

_**Yagiri Namie** (P)_

_25 tahun_

_Pekerjaan : Sekretaris Utama_

_**RUBYMOON ORG**._

"Organisasi yang menyekap malaikat itu adalah…"

"…Rubymoon."

* * *

..

..

"Penyusup?"

Roppi menatap heran sekretarisnya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Yagiri Namie sama sekali tidak menoleh ketika atasannya bertanya demikian. Wanita muda itu masih terus mengetik di atas laptopnya dengan sangat cekatan.

"Ya. Ada hacker yang membobol sistem pertahanan organisasi kita." Kata Namie. "Untungnya yang bisa dia tembus hanya sampai lapisan keamanan ketiga komputer utama. Sekarang saya sedang berusaha melacaknya, sekaligus mencegah sebelum ia berhasil sampai ke inti. Kemungkinan, penyusup ini juga dari organisasi penyelidik malaikat…"

Roppi menghela napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. Ia bukan ahli IT, jadi ia tidak paham betul apa yang dibicarakan Namie. Yang pasti, Roppi paham bahwa ternyata lawannya tidak habis-habis. Organisasi yang ingin merebut malaikat itu darinya terus saja bermunculan.

"Apa kau bisa melacak dari organisasi mana dia berasal?" tanya Roppi.

"Bisa. Sedikit lagi." Jawab Namie.

"Bagus." Jawab Roppi. "Setelah kau tahu, catat nama dan letaknya. Akan kusuruh Kanra menghabisi mereka…"

* * *

..

..

_PIIP_

Suara mekanik yang tidak lebih keras dari suara dengungan nyamuk itu mampu menyentakkan Tsugaru, sampai-sampai ilmuwan itu nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya. Sebuah _alert_ berupa simbol tanda seru dalam segitiga merah muncul berkedip-kedip di sudut layar. Tsugaru menatap lekat-lekat layar komputer itu seolah-olah ada alien meloncat keluar dari dalam sana.

"…Tsugaru?"

Ilmuwan bermata biru itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Shizuo yang kebingungan. Tsugaru segera bangkit dari kursinya. Sebelum Shizuo sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, tangan Tsugaru sudah bergerak secepat kilat dan mencabut sambungan listrik komputer tersebut dari lubangnya.

Komputer itu mengeluarkan suara mendecit jelek seakan protes dirinya dimatikan tanpa permisi. Reaksi yang tidak jauh beda dari Shizuo yang nyaris memukul rekannya tepat di kepala.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau! Kalau begitu semua datanya bisa… Tsugaru…?"

Protesan Shizuo terputus begitu ia menyadari ada yang tidak biasa dari wajah Tsugaru. Ekspresi rekannya yang biasanya kalem dan tenang itu kini berganti menjadi ekspresi panik luar biasa, dengan bola mata safirnya yang terbelalak lebar dan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kita ketahuan." Tsugaru mendesis.

"…Eh?"

"Server komputer organisasi kita terlacak oleh organisasi lawan! Sial, aku tidak mempertimbangkan kalau di Rubymoon juga ada hacker sepertiku! Kalau tadi mereka sempat menyimpan sumber wireless-nya, tinggal tunggu waktu sampai semua data Awakusu-kai dibobol habis oleh mereka!"

Shizuo mematung mendengarnya. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa planet mana yang mengalir mulus dari mulut Tsugaru barusan. Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu…

…Tidak lama lagi, pertarungan dua organisasi yang sebenarnya akan segera meletus.

* * *

…

…

Roppi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, melotot melihat sekretarisnya. Bahkan ia sekali pun kaget melihat wajah Namie yang biasanya _void_ akan segala ekspresi dan emosi itu, tahu-tahu menyeringai tipis sambil menatap layar laptopnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Wajahmu mengatakan kita mengalami perkembangan yang bagus, bukan begitu, Namie?" tanya Roppi sambil menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya.

Namie mengangguk tipis. "Apa ini? Organisasi kecil yang masih bau kencur seperti ini berani menantang kita?" katanya dengan nada mengejek. "Sepertinya organisasi ini juga yang akhir-akhir ini mengirimkan banyak penyelidik ke distrik pembuangan ini. Kemungkinan mereka juga sudah tahu kalau malaikat ini dikurung di sini."

Roppi mengangguk paham. "Itu artinya," Roppi membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung, menimbulkan efek yang sangat dramatis.

"Tanpa perlu diundang pun, mereka pasti akan datang dan menantang langsung kemari?"

"Benar." Jawab Namie. "Organisasi yang dibentuk dari 'puing-puing' kelompok yakuza yang runtuh beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bermarkas tepat di tengah kota. Anggota tidak lebih dari 500 orang, masih organisasi kecil, tapi semua anggotanya cukup berdedikasi dan berbakat."

"Nama organisasi itu?" tanya Roppi.

Namie melirik Roppi sesaat sebelum akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan menjawab,

"Awakusu-kai."

Tak sampai selang waktu sedetik, seringai seperti serigala kelaparan itu kembali muncul di wajah Roppi. Di wajah Roppi yang dingin dan penuh rencana selicik ular.

"Wah…"

"Kalau begitu, aku bisa sekalian mengucapkan salam kembali pada si tua keras kepala itu…"

"…Aku menunggu pertemuan kita kembali… Awakusu Shiki-san."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** Hmm, mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang siapa itu _Orizawa Riku_? Simpelnya sih, dia itu nama orang yang jadi modelnya Psyche, atau kalau mau dibilang, Psyche yang asli, yang versi manusianya. Nama Orizawa saya pilih secara random karena mirip-mirip dengan 'Orihara', dan untuk nama Riku... Hm, coba cek di sini deh. Saya juga nggak tahu kenapa Psyche tahu-tahu dipanggil Riku... ( 799808#full )

Ah, pokoknya, review teman-teman saya tunggu, yaa~~ Saya harus buru-buru sebelum ketinggalan pesawat! XDD

Akhir kata, R&R pleasee~


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

Shiki terdiam sambil mengamati dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja diserahkan Tsugaru dan Shizuo beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menyeruput kopi dari cangkirnya perlahan. Begitu kedua ilmuwan kepercayaannya itu melaporkan hasil penyelidikan mereka tentang siapa organisasi lawan mereka, Shiki langsung lemas.

_'Organisasi Rubymoon. Ya, mau tidak mau kita harus menghadapi mereka. Mereka juga sepertinya sudah tahu tentang keberadaan dan tujuan kita.'_

Tsugaru benar. Mereka harus maju. Perang. Sebelum Rubymoon yang maju dan menyerang mereka.

Shiki mendengus dan membanting lembar-lembar dokumen itu di mejanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Jujur saja, ia tidak siap kalau sekarang ia harus menghadapi Rubymoon…

…lagi.

_ "Shiki! Kau harus lebih santai! Mukamu jadi kelihatan tua gara-gara bawaannya serius melulu, tahu!"_

Perlahan, Shiki melirik salah satu sudut di ruang kerjanya. Sebuah sudut kosong. Sudut yang _sekarang_ kosong. Tapi jejak debu dan jamur yang putus-putus di sudut kosong tersebut menandakan bahwa di sudut itu pernah diletakkan sebuah perabotan yang menyerupai meja kerja.

Shiki tahu kenapa ruang kerjanya harus sampai begini luasnya. Begitu luas sampai-sampai tidak akan terasa sempit sekalipun ditambahkan sepuluh meja kerja lagi. Padahal perabotan yang Shiki butuhkan hanya sedikit sekali.

…Karena dulu, ruangan kerja ini memang bukan miliknya sendiri.

_"Setelah semua ini selesai, kutemani kau minum-minum, deh. Aku yang traktir! Gimana? Shiki, kau ikut, kan?"_

_ "…Itu kan kalau kau masih hidup setelah perang ini selesai, bodoh. Dan bisa-bisanya kau merencanakan acara minum-minum di tengah baku tembak begini!"_

_ "Hahaha! Makanya kubilang kau harus santai sedikit, Shiki!"_

Shiki tersenyum tipis. Dulu ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan merindukan suara berisik pria berambut merah yang jadi teman masa SMA dan rekan kerjanya itu. Pria yang selalu setia berada di sampingnya. Pria yang paling memahami dirinya. Pria yang selalu bisa membuat Shiki tersenyum lebar dan tertawa lepas. Pria yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mau Shiki akui sebagai sahabatnya, dari dulu sampai sekarang… bahkan mungkin akan terus sampai selamanya.

Pria yang tewas tiga tahun lalu dalam perang pertama antara Kelompok Yakuza Awakusu-kai dan Organisasi Rubymoon.

"…Akabayashi…"

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 8**

_Angel Sacrifice_

_**Friends and family**_

_**Love and affection**_

_**Those really are some of God's masterpieces**_

.

* * *

"Nggak kusangka…" kata Shizuo selagi ia dan Tsugaru dalam perjalanan kembali ke lab mereka. "Shiki-san benar-benar memberi kita waktu untuk bebas sampai waktu pertempuran tiba."

Tsugaru hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk setuju. Ia juga sama terkejutnya dengan Shizuo ketika Shiki yang kaku dan sangat menghargai waktu itu tiba-tiba menyuruh mereka berdua beserta Delic dan Psyche untuk 'beristirahat' sejenak. Tsugaru bahkan sempat mendengar Shiki memberi perintah pada Shinra untuk meliburkan semua staf yang akan turun dalam pertempuran sampai saatnya ditentukan.

"Padahal di saat genting begini, biasanya Shiki-san malah menyuruh semua anggota untuk lembur," kata Tsugaru.

Shizuo dan Tsugaru menyadari ada yang aneh pada Shiki saat ia mengetahui bahwa organisasi lawan mereka ternyata adalah Organisasi Rubymoon. Organisasi pemburu malaikat yang kabarnya sangat brutal dan kuat. Memang, kalau dibandingkan dengan Rubymoon, Awakusu-kai yang masih berupa organisasi kecil memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Wajar kalau Shiki sekalipun merasa takut. Tapi kalau dia takut, kenapa malah menyuruh semua anggotanya libur? Bukannya disuruh latihan atau bersiap-siap tanpa tidur?

_'Kuberi kalian waktu untuk bebas selama sehari. Pokoknya, DILARANG datang ke markas sampai besok. Manfaatkan waktu sehari itu sebaik-baiknya. Ada kemungkinan, kalian tidak akan bisa pulang hidup-hidup dalam pertarungan melawan Rubymoon…'_

Ah…

Mungkinkah, _itu_ alasannya?

"Shinra sempat memberitahuku sejarah singkat berdirinya Organisasi Pemburu Malaikat Awakusu-kai…" kata Shizuo tiba-tiba, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak diucapkan olehnya sendiri dan Tsugaru.

"Awakusu-kai dulu adalah kelompok yakuza yang cukup besar dan berpengaruh. Shiki-san adalah kepala kelompok itu yang terakhir. Dalam masa Shiki-san memegang kuasa tertinggi, sepertinya ia sempat melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Awakusu-kai harus bentrok dengan Rubymoon…" kata Shizuo.

"Lalu… Pertarungan habis-habisan antara Rubymoon dan Awakusu-kai terjadi?" tanya Tsugaru.

Shizuo menjawab dengan anggukan. "Sayangnya, pertarungan itu dimenangkan oleh Rubymoon. Kelompok yakuza Awakusu-kai runtuh dalam sekejap karena banyak anggota yang mati dan aset mereka habis. Selain itu, kekalahan mereka membuat kharisma mereka jatuh di mata masyarakat. Orang tidak takut lagi dengan emblem yakuza Awakusu-kai. Sehingga dalam waktu beberapa minggu, nama Awakusu-kai sebagai kelompok yakuza lenyap tanpa bekas."

"Lalu sekarang Awakusu-kai berdiri lagi? Apalagi, sebagai organisasi pemburu malaikat…?" tanya Tsugaru.

"Pendiri Awakusu-kai yang baru sebagai organisasi pemburu malaikat adalah Shiki-san sendiri." Kata Shizuo menjelaskan. "Ia berhasil mendirikan organisasi baru ini hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Mungkin karena masih banyak orang yang menghormati Awakusu-kai dan bersedia untuk mengikuti Shiki-san dengan setia. Sebagai gantinya, Awakusu-kai yang sekarang harus bergerak secara diam-diam tanpa diketahui masyarakat. Karena orang yang membenci nama Awakusu-kai pasti juga tidak sedikit, walau perannya sudah berubah dari kelompok yakuza menjadi organisasi pemburu malaikat."

Tsugaru mengangguk paham. "Jadi menurutmu, apa Shiki-san membangun Awakusu-kai karena ingin membalas dendam pada Rubymoon, karena kehancuran kelompok yakuza-nya yang dulu…? Apa dia ingin meminta bantuan malaikat untuk menghancurkan Rubymoon?"

Shizuo mengangkat bahu. "Kalau soal itu, tentu hanya Shiki-san sendiri yang tahu. Yang pasti, Shiki-san tidak berniat memonopoli malaikat itu sendiri. Buktinya ia mengizinkan kita bertiga, bahkan semua bawahannya, untuk mengajukan permohonan pada malaikat itu jika kita sudah berhasil mendapatkannya."

Sekian lama bercakap-cakap, tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk menuju lab bawah tanah mereka.

"Kau mau kembali ke lab juga, Shizuo?" tanya Tsugaru.

Shizuo menggeleng. "Aku harus menemui Sakuraya. Aku belum menghubunginya lagi sejak aku menerima berita kematian Ruri. Dia bisa marah kalau aku tidak segera ke rumah sakit."

Tsugaru mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua lalu berpisah jalan. Tsugaru membuka pintu lift menuju bawah tanah. Ia melambai sekilas pada Shizuo sebelum pintu lift tertutup dan meluncur turun, membawanya menuju lab-nya.

"…Balas dendam, ya." Gumam Tsugaru pelan. "Jadi, Shiki-san bohong waktu bilang ia ingin menemukan malaikat itu demi membuktikan teorinya pada masyarakat bahwa malaikat memang ada…" Masuk akal memang. Kau pasti akan membenci orang yang sudah membunuh teman-temanmu yang berharga, sekalipun teman-temanmu itu tewas di medan perang yang menentukan kalah-dan-menang dengan adil.

Tapi, benarkah hanya itu…?

Mungkinkah Shiki-san sebenarnya bukan ingin membalaskan dendam kelompok yakuza-nya. Mungkin ia hanya ingin membalaskan dendam satu orang saja. Satu orang yang dianggapnya paling dekat dan paling berharga di kelompok itu?

Pintu lift itu terbuka, menampakkan lab kerja Tsugaru yang tampak terang benderang dengan semua lampu menyala. Wajah Psyche yang menyambut Tsugaru tepat di pintu masuk langsung membuyarkan semua pikiran Tsugaru tentang Shiki-san dan Awakusu-kai.

"Ah! Tsugaru, kau sudah kembali." Kata Psyche sambil berlari menyambut Tsugaru. Android itu langsung melepaskan coat musim dingin dan jas lab Tsugaru, lalu menggantungnya di rak.

Tsugaru tersenyum hangat sambil menepuk puncak kepala Psyche. "Aku dapat libur sehari sebelum pertarungan. Tadi sudah kukabari semuanya lewat telepon, kan? Apa kau sudah menyuruh Delic pulang?" tanyanya.

Psyche mengangguk. "Delic langsung pulang begitu kuceritakan semuanya. Ia pasti tidak sabar ingin bertemu keluarganya di rumah."

Tsugaru tertawa kecil. "Shizuo juga tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sakuraya. Rupanya, pekerjaan ini membuat kita jadi jauh dengan keluarga, ya."

Psyche menatap Tsugaru dalam-dalam. Senyum di bibir android itu perlahan memudar. "Kalau begitu, apa Tsugaru juga ingin bertemu dengan keluarga Tsugaru?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tsugaru mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Psyche dengan heran. "Keluargaku cukup Psyche saja, kok."

"Tsugaru tahu bukan itu yang Psyche maksud," kata Psyche segera. "Tsugaru sudah lebih dari dua tahun tidak mengunjungi nenek di desa, lho…"

Tsugaru menghela napas. Sejujurnya, ia agak malas kalau pembicaraan ini sudah mengungkit rumahnya yang dulu. "Waktu liburku hanya sehari. Mana bisa pulang ke sana? Dan lagi, nenek tidak punya telepon…"

Tsugaru tahu pilihannya untuk tidak meng-install program detektor kebohongan pada Psyche adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kalau tidak, Psyche pasti langsung tahu kalau Tsugaru baru saja berbohong. Kalau diusahakan, tentu saja Tsugaru bisa sempat pulang ke rumah neneknya. Ia tidak bisa pulang ke sana bukannya karena ia tidak punya waktu atau tidak mau. Juga bukan karena ia tidak suka pada neneknya.

Tapi karena Tsugaru takut.

Takut pada rumahnya yang dulu, yang berdiri tepat di tepi pantai.

Tsugaru menatap Psyche lekat-lekat. Yang ditatap hanya balas menatap sambil tersenyum bingung dan menelengkan kepalanya, seolah bertanya-tanya kenapa Tsugaru memelototinya.

Tsugaru hampir tidak bisa menemukan perbedaan di antara mereka. Antara Psyche dan Riku. Mungkin salah satu kesalahannya ketika menciptakan Psyche adalah membuatnya _terlalu mirip_ dengan Riku. Neneknya bisa histeris dan mati di tempat kalau beliau bertemu Psyche. Mengira kalau cucu angkatnya yang bertahun-tahun lalu sudah meninggal tahu-tahu bangkit dari kubur.

Mungkin benar pendapat Shizuo saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Tsugaru itu ilmuwan gila.

* * *

..

..

Pling… Pling… Pling…

Suara mekanik itu terus menerus berbunyi, memantul di dinding metal kamar tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat mengganggu. Kanra mengerjap, perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa luar biasa berat sambil berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Yang pertama kali menyita perhatian malaikat itu adalah jam digital yang ia taruh di dekat tempat tidurnya. Waktu ternyata sudah menunjukkan pagi hari, tanda bahwa malam sudah berlalu dan hari baru sudah datang. Kanra tidak bisa mengingat kapan ia jatuh tertidur.

Pling… Pling…

Bunyi bel dari pintu kamarnya itu membuat pikiran Kanra yang masih setengah sadar langsung terfokus penuh. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menjawab bel tersebut lewat alat yang menempel di samping pintu baja kamarnya.

"…Ya?" kata Kanra. Suaranya yang pelan terdengar lebih serak dan bergetar dari biasanya.

Jeda sunyi sesaat sebelum akhirnya orang di balik pintu menjawab dengan nada khawatir. "Kanra-san, kau sakit…?"

Ah. Itu suara Tsukishima.

"Tidak." Jawab Kanra singkat.

"Sungguh?" tanya Tsuki lagi. "Suaramu… Kau terdengar tidak sehat. Apa kau masuk angin? Kau makan minum dan tidur dengan benar kemarin malam, kan? Kau pakai air hangat yang sudah kusiapkan untuk mandi, kan? Terus…"

Kanra menghela napas. Ocehan Tsuki ia biarkan masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga kanan. Sejak kapan _office boy_ magang ini banting setir berperan sebagai ibunya? Walau sedikit terganggu, Kanra harus jujur kalau ia sedikit senang ketika tahu setidaknya masih ada satu orang yang memperlakukannya seperti manusia biasa.

"Tsukishima. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Kanra segera, memotong ceramah panjang Tsuki.

"…Oh." Kanra yakin ia bisa mendengar Tsuki menghela napas lega. "Baguslah…"

"Ada perlu apa pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kanra.

Lagi-lagi Tsuki terdiam. Entah kenapa Kanra bisa merasakan perubahan suasana yang sangat kentara biarpun pintu baja dan dinding metal setebal tiga inci membatasi dirinya dengan Tsuki. Meski bisa merasakan kegelisahan Tsuki di balik pintu sana, Kanra hanya diam dan menunggu.

"Begini…" Tsuki akhirnya memulai. "Roppi-san… menyuruhmu untuk bersiap lagi."

Oh…

…Tidak. Jangan bilang… ia harus bertugas lagi. Jangan bilang dia harus membunuh orang lagi. Ia bahkan masih belum berhasil menenangkan diri dari tugasnya beberapa hari yang lalu!

"Sepertinya Roppi-san bilang sesuatu tentang penyerangan dari pihak musuh. Mungkin ada organisasi lain yang mengetahui keberadaan Kanra-san. Kita akan melawan organisasi itu, dan sepertinya kita akan membutuhkan kekuatanmu." Kata Tsuki menjelaskan.

Kanra terkesiap.

Organisasi lain…

…ingin merebutnya dari Roppi.

TIDAK.

Tidak tidak tidak tidak TIDAK!

Kanra tidak senang sama sekali mendengarnya.

Mereka tetap organisasi pemburu malaikat. Mereka tetap akan memperlakukanku sama seperti Roppi. Dikurung. Dijadikan alat. Dimanfaatkan. Bukankah aku sudah belajar cukup banyak dari pengalamanku selama ini? Manusia itu semuanya sama saja. Mereka, para orang-orang organisasi itu juga. Mereka mencari malaikat mati-matian seolah malaikat adalah harta karun yang sangat berharga. Mereka memperlakukan malaikat seperti artefak langka yang rapuh dan harus selalu dijaga. Mereka memuja malaikat seperti dewa.

Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka memperlakukan malaikat seperti barang, kan? Akhirnya, malaikat menjadi budak mereka, kan?

Dan lagi, aku punya alasan kenapa aku harus terus tinggal bersama Roppi.

Karena saat ini Izuna…

"Kanra-san?" teguran lembut Tsuki dari balik pintu menyadarkan Kanra dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Ah, iya…" jawab Kanra.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Tsuki lagi.

Kanra menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sedikit tekad muncul di benaknya dan memupuskan semua perasaan bimbang yang mengombang-ambingkan dirinya. Kini ia punya alasan. Alasan yang harus membuatnya terus tinggal bersama Roppi. Alasan yang membuatnya tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya direbut organisasi lain.

Alasan yang membuatnya harus mempertahankan diri biarpun harus membunuh musuh.

"Tsukishima," panggil Kanra. "Bilang pada Roppi, tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan ikut bertarung. Aku akan mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin…"

"…Akan kuhabisi organisasi lawan itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N : **Nah. Dengan ini, saya resmi masuk ke dalam status semi-hiatus. Sekolah saya emang gila... baru juga mulai tahun ajaran baru, persiapan UN udah gila-gilaan. Tugas udah numpuk di atas meja. Belum lagi kumpulan soal setebel kamus tiga bahasa segede atlas dunia yang musti dikerjain tiap minggu AAAAAAAAARRRGGH #orangstres*abaikan. Doakan semoga saya tidak sampai menelantarkan fic ini dan multichap lain yang masih menunggak.

Ehmm. Saya mohon maaf karena update yang sangat molor ini. Dan juga chapter yang makin lama makin pendek ini. Rasanya chapter ini nggak maksimal sekali. Tapi, saya berterima kasih sekali sama teman-teman yang udah setia membaca apalagi rajin review sampai sini ^^

Oke. Maaf, saya nggak bisa lama-lama ngobrol di sini. Itu kumpulan soal udah teriak-teriak gara-gara saya telantarkan di sudut meja #matidah.

Akhir kata, R&R pleasee? XD**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Terlalu banyak 'silang-menyilang' sehingga saya tidak bisa menentukan pairing utamanya == Yang pasti, Shizaya dan alter-ego mereka~~

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

* * *

..

..

Sebuah kamar berukuran sedang, didominasi warna putih, krem, dan merah muda pucat. Dindingnya dilapisi _wallpaper_ putih dengan motif mawar dan kupu-kupu. Lantainya dibalut karpet beludru tebal yang lembut dan empuk. Langit-langitnya yang tinggi dihiasi lukisan air transparan, menggambarkan sebuah taman bunga dengan burung-burung merpati putih menari di dalamnya. Jendelanya yang penuh ukiran dilengkapi dengan tirai tiga lapis yang berbuat dari sutra dan satin, lengkap dengan sulaman benang emas yang membuatnya tampak mewah.

Perabotannya pun tidak kalah cantik. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang diletakkan di tepi kamar, _headboard_-nya yang terbuat dari kayu bervernis putih dihiasi pahatan sulur-sulur mawar. Di sampingnya ada sebuah meja kecil dengan lampu duduk dan boneka-boneka kecil. Di seberang ruangan, ada sebuah almari dari kaca berbingkai emas, penuh dengan boneka-boneka dengan aneka ukuran –dari yang hanya segenggam telapak tangan sampai setinggi tubuh orang dewasa- sedang duduk manis dengan wajah yang menggemaskan, siap menunggu giliran menjadi kawan tidur si pemilik kamar. Sekedar informasi, ini kamar pribadi milik seorang anak yang baru saja lahir.

Di kamar untuk tuan putri inilah, keponakannya itu pertama kali membangun istana ingatannya.

Walaupun Delic tahu, kakak perempuannya pasti sedikit kecewa akan kelahiran putra pertamanya.

Ya.

P-U-T-R-A

Namanya Hibiya. Tahun ini, ia genap berusia sepuluh tahun. Dan selama tujuh tahun hidupnya, anak bermata emas ini selalu dimanjakan oleh kemewahan yang disuguhkan kedua orangtuanya. Kakak perempuan Delic adalah seorang _designer _sekaligus _make-up artist_ kelas atas, sedangkan suaminya adalah seorang produser sekaligus sutradara ternama. Waktu zamannya kedua pengantin muda ini masih pacaran, Delic sudah sempat mendengar curhatan kakak perempuannya, yang berangan bahwa ia ingin memiliki seorang putri yang manis, mirip dengan dia dan suaminya, dan bisa menjadi aktris yang laris.

Harapannya terkabul, sih. Setengah terkabul…

Hibiya memang mirip dengan kedua orangtuanya. Mata emasnya ia dapat dari ibunya dan rambut hitamnya ia dapat dari ayahnya. Bahkan sifatnya pun turunan kedua orangtuanya –ibu yang manja dan ayah ayang egois, sifat dasar kebanyakan para sutradara. Hanya saja… Ibunya agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menamainya 'Hibiko'…

Tentu saja. Kasihan kalau anaknya sudah besar nanti, kan? Mana ada orangtua waras yang menamai anak laki-laki mereka 'Hibiko'?

"Gimana kalau perabotan ini semuanya disumbangkan ke panti asuhan saja, kak? Masa Hibiya mesti tinggal di kamar yang seperti ini, sih?" Waktu tahu kalau keponakannya ternyata laki-laki, Delic sontak mengernyit. Ia sudah melihat kamar seperti apa yang disiapkan kakaknya untuk anak pertama mereka. Itu jelas-jelas kamar untuk anak perempuan. Kejiwaan Hibiya bisa bermasalah kalau ia bertumbuh di kamar yang seperti itu!

"Aduh, rugi besar dong. Perabotan ini semuanya mahal. Sudahlah, pakaiannya saja yang aku sumbangkan…"

"…Bonekanya?"

"Buat teman tidur masih bisa, kan?"

"Nggak ada anak cowok yang mau tidur sama boneka kelinci warna pink berpita begitu…"

"Delic, kamu juga suka pakai kemeja dan _headset_ pink…"

"Beda kasus itu, kak!"

Tapi Delic sudah menduga. Walaupun hidup dalam kemewahan, hibup Hibiya pasti tidak akan sebahagia anak-anak lainnya. Di samping orangtuanya yang nyaris tidak pernah ada di rumah karena masalah pekerjaan, Hibiya juga tidak punya teman bermain. Baik yang hidup maupun yang tidak. Hibiya dilarang keluar rumah karena kompleks perumahan tempatnya tinggal rawan kecelakaan dan kasus penculikan. Di sekolah pun, hanya sedikit anak yang bisa bersabar dengan sifat arogan Hibiya, yang selalu memanggil orang lain 'rakyat jelata'. Delic bersyukur Hibiya masih bisa tumbuh sebagai anak laki-laki normal, bukan sebagai anak lelaki dengan jiwa perempuan karena ibunya yang masih sering memanjakannya seperti perempuan.

"Kakak beliin dia boneka baru lagi? Idih, pink pula! Dan stop memanggilnya 'Hibiko', kak! Kasihan Hibiya, tahu!"

"Delic, kamu ini kenapa? Hibiko lebih manis, kan?"

"Tapi dia anak laki-laki, kak…"

"Sudahlah, Delic." Sang kakak ipar menengahi. "Hibiya juga ngerti kok kalau dia itu laki-laki dan namanya bukan Hibiko. Ia sudah nggak pernah main dengan bonekanya lagi…" Yah. Setidaknya si ayah tidak segila ibunya.

"Nah. Lantas kalau kalian sedang nggak di rumah, Hibiya main sama siapa?"

Hening menjadi jawaban. Delic berdecak kesal saat pasangan suami istri itu malah saling bertukar pandang.

"Tuh, kan! Hibiya pasti kesepian, kak! Sudah nggak diizinkan main ke luar, kalian bahkan nggak menyediakan mainan atau apa untuk sekedar menemaninya! Sudahlah. Pokoknya mulai besok, izinkan aku tinggal di rumah kalian sampai kalian pulang!"

"Kamu mau apa, Delic? Terus, kerjaanmu gimana?"

"Hibiya lebih penting dari kerjaanku, tahu!"

Dan sejak itu, Delic berubah dari sosok paman menjadi kawan bermain Hibiya satu-satunya. Hibiya menyukainya seperti layaknya teman sebaya. Walau setiap hari Delic hanya datang tanpa membawa apa-apa, Hibiya sudah sangat senang tiap kali Delic datang menemuinya.

Delic rasa, dengan ini ia sudah mengurangi sedikit beban di batin Hibiya…

…Setidaknya sampai saat tragedi yang sesungguhnya menimpa keluarga itu.

Malam itu sebulan setelah ulangtahun Hibiya yang ketujuh. Ponsel Delic berdering. Sampai sepuluh kali. Dan Delic baru sadar kalau ada panggilan masuk setelah dering yang ke-11. Awalnya host muda itu mengernyit. Stalker dari mana lagi ini? Nomor yang menghubunginya tidak ia kenal. Tapi setelah membaca nomor itu baik-baik, Delic mengenali susunan angka itu.

"Ini… tanggal lahir Hibiya?"

Tunggu, sejak kapan Hibiya punya ponsel?

Delic memutuskan untuk menerima telepon itu di dering ke-12. Dan yang terdengar di seberang sana adalah suara anak-anak yang bergetar, menangis sesegukan.

"Delic… Tolong…"

Hibiya tidak memanggilnya 'rakyat jelata' seperti biasanya. Hibiya hanya memanggil namanya jika ia sedang ketakutan atau terguncang, seperti saat terakhir kali Delic mengajaknya menonton film horor atau saat ia pertama kali ia terkena cacar air, dan teman sekelasnya bercanda menakutinya dengan mengatakan kalau tubuhnya akan meledak dan mati. _Bocah_…

"Kamu kenapa, Hibiya…?"

Hibiya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menangis di seberang sana. Delic pikir ia hanya ketakutan tidur sendirian, seperti biasa. Sampai Delic menyadari ada suara lain yang melatar belakangi tangisan Hibiya.

Jerit tangis dan kesakitan.

Bunyi api yang berkobar.

Dan suara-suara ledakan.

"Bunda… Bunda jadi gila, Delic. Delic, tolong. Tolong aku… Kalau bunda menemukan aku di sini… Aku… aku bisa di…"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Delic merasa ia tidak lahir di keluarga yang waras.

Pemadam kebakaran datang sepuluh menit sebelum Delic tiba di rumah keluarga kakaknya. Rumah yang tadinya mewah itu kini menjadi puing-puing tidak berarti, hancur lebur dengan bekas terbakar di mana-mana. Arus pendek listrik, katanya. Tapi kalau cuma itu, si pemadam kebakaran itu tidak perlu datang bersama polisi…

Beberapa orang pelayan rumah yang selamat menceritakan bagaimana nyonya besar di rumah itu tiba-tiba mengamuk bersamaan dengan api yang tersulut. Pisau daging di tangan, dan ia memenggal kepala suaminya. Juga mengiris-iris beberapa pelayan yang kurang beruntung. Wanita itu lalu berkeliling rumah sambil berteriak-teriak,

"Hibiko! Kau dimana, Hibiko…!"

Tapi, siapa yang mau menyahut? Tidak ada yang bernama Hibiko di rumah itu, kan?

Begitu api berhasil dipadamkan, Delic langsung menerobos masuk, tanpa peduli beberapa petugas yang berusaha mencegahnya. Tanpa dibimbing, ia tahu dimana keponakannya tersayang itu bersembunyi. Hibiya tahu kalau ibunya tidak akan pernah masuk ke garasi mobil di _basement_ lantai satu, jadi…

"HIBIYA!"

Begitu Delic melihat sosok anak lelaki itu meringkuk di sudut garasi yang kosong, ia segera menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya begitu erat sampai-sampai teriakan tangisan Hibiya tidak bisa didengar dari luar. Mereka berdua baru memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana setelah polisi menjemput mereka dan mengatakan kalau tersangka sudah diamankan.

Tersangka yang ternyata adalah ibu Hibiya sendiri.

Menurut keterangan dari polisi, dokter, dan psikiater, si nyonya sepertinya menderita stres berat yang ditanggungnya semenjak kelahiran anaknya. Dasarnya, ia kecewa karena anaknya laki-laki. Bukan perempuan seperti harapannya. Stres yang semakin bertumpuk itu perlahan membuatnya gila dan berujung menjadi tragedi seperti ini.

Delic kehabisan kata-kata.

Ia tahu bagaimana kakaknya sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, tapi…

…Tapi, apa salahnya jika Tuhan menganugerahkan padanya anak laki-laki?

Saat Delic pertama kali mengunjungi kakaknya di penjara, itulah yang pertama kali ia teriakkan di depan sang ibu yang tergolek lemas, seperti cangkang yang kehilangan isinya. Seperti tubuh yang kehilangan jiwa dan akal sehatnya.

"Lihatlah Hibiya, kak! Dia anak yang baik, kan? Dia anak yang manis, kan? Kenapa kakak tidak puas memiliki anak seperti dia? Hibiya sudah banyak bersabar, kak! Kakak tidak tahu kan kalau ia tidak suka dengan semua boneka di kamarnya? Kakak tidak tahu kan kalau ia benci warna pink? Tapi Hibiya tidak pernah sekali pun mengeluh pada kakak, kan? Hibiya kurang apa, kak? Hibiya kurang apa, sampai-sampai kakak tidak suka punya anak seperti dia…?!"

Hibiya tidak salah hanya karena ia tidak lahir sebagai perempuan, seperti yang diingini ibunya. Hibiya juga tidak salah karena ia tidak suka semua barang yang ada di kamarnya.

Tapi, kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa Hibiya yang tidak salah apa-apa harus mengalami nasib yang seperti ini…?

Sejak saat itu, Hibiya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Delic. Ayahnya sudah terbunuh dan bundanya dipenjara seumur hidup, ia tidak berbeda dengan anak yatim piatu sekarang. Banyak kerabat lain yang bersedia menampungnya, ada juga yang ingin memasukkannya ke panti. Tapi Hibiya menolak semuanya.

Ia hanya ingin bersama dengan Delic.

Sosok yang selalu menemaninya. Sosok yang selalu melindunginya. Sosok yang selalu memanjakannya. Sosok yang selalu menyayanginya. Sosok yang selalu ia percaya.

Sosok yang perlahan-lahan menjadi penguasa baru di dalam istana ingatannya.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 9**

_Angel Sacrifice_

_**We live our life to reach our happiness**_

_**So if someone scold you because you said that you just want to be happy**_

_**I'd say that they don't understand their life**_

.

* * *

Delic membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan menimbulkan suara apa pun. Ia tahu jam segini adalah jamnya Hibiya sedang tidur siang. Anak itu bisa _bad mood_ seharian kalau tidurnya terganggu.

Sudah cukup lama juga sejak terakhir kali ia mengobrol lama dengan Hibiya. Anak itu pasti kesepian. Walau Hibiya sekarang sudah SMP dan tidak semanja dulu, Delic tetap merasa bersalah jika ia meninggalkan anak itu untuk waktu yang lama. Ia sedikit iri dengan Tsugaru yang bisa membawa Psyche kemana-mana, atau Shizuo yang bisa bernapas lega karena Sakuraya adalah orang yang sabar.

Berbeda dengan kedua rekannya, orang yang selalu menunggunya sendirian di rumah adalah seorang anak kecil kesepian dengan masa lalu yang berat.

Persis dugaannya, Delic menemukan Hibiya tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Host muda itu mendengus ketika ia melihat Hibiya masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Bahkan tas sekolahnya pun tampak tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Walau Delic tidak keberatan memanjakan Hibiya, ia tidak mau Hibiya menjadi anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Hoi, Hibi-chan…" Delic mengguncang lembut bahu Hibiya. "Ayo, bangun sekarang sebelum kusiram kau dengan air es dari kulkas…"

Hibiya mengerang pelan dan menggeliat. "Kau nggak akan berani…" gumamnya tidak jelas sambil semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Delic mendengus. "Oke, oke. Kau tahu aku cuma mengancam. Tapi serius, kau harus bangun sekarang dan bereskan semua peralatan sekolahmu. Termasuk seragammu."

Selang waktu beberapa detik, Hibiya akhirnya membuka mata. Ia menatap Delic sedang wajahnya yang tampak masih luar biasa mengantuk. Namun bukannya lebih dulu bangun, Hibiya malah bergelung dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Delic, memaksa pemuda itu untuk duduk lebih dekat dengannya.

"…Kapan pulang?" tanya Hibiya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Delic.

Delic tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Hibiya. "Baru saja." Katanya. "Kesepian aku nggak ada?"

"…Banget."

"Maaf, deh…"

"Delic, aku mau makan es krim…"

Delic kembali tertawa. "Iya, pangeran, iya. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus ganti pakaianmu dulu dan rapikan tas sekolahmu. Sekarang, ayo bangun."

Hibiya mencibir mendengarnya. Tapi akhirnya –walau sambil malas-malasan- ia pun bangun dan melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya. Selagi anak itu berganti pakaian dan merapikan barang-barangnya, Delic melangkah menuju dapur dan menyiapkan es krim pesanan Hibiya dari kulkas.

Delic sudah menunggu di ruang tengah dengan dua mangkuk es krim ketika Hibiya kembali dengan kaus dan celana pendek. Delic mengernyit. Melihat pakaian serba tipis begitu saja, ia sudah merasa kedinginan.

"Hibiya, ini masih pertengahan Desember, tahu?"

"Aku tahu." Kata Hibiya sambil duduk di samping Delic. Ia menerima satu mangkuk es krim dan menyantapnya. "Tapi aku nggak kedinginan, tuh."

"Aku nggak bisa selalu ada seandainya kamu sakit, lho." Kata Delic.

"Tahun lalu, aku sama sekali nggak sakit meskipun aku mandi air dingin sehabis main air di sungai di tengah badai salju." Cetus Hibiya.

"…Lama-lama kamu makin mekanik kayak Psyche…"

"Aku nggak tahu Psyche itu siapa –android, ya?- tapi badanku memang nggak selemah itu."

"Kuat banget malah."

Hibiya tersenyum.

Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Hanya ada suara sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk dan bunyi deru tipis dari penghangat ruangan. Hampir setiap hari mereka lalui seperti ini, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang merasa bosan. Bagi mereka, bisa berkumpul bersama dan duduk bersebelahan seperti ini saja sudah seperti momen langka, selangka Mars yang mampir di langit malam bumi. Selalu ditunggu-tunggu dan dinikmati karena hanya ada sebentar.

"Delic, kamu makin sibuk, ya?" tanya Hibiya memecah kesunyian.

"Begitulah." Jawab Delic.

"Malaikatnya belum ketemu?" tanya Hibiya.

"Sudah. Yah… Setidaknya kita sudah tahu di mana dia bersembunyi. Kami akan menemuinya besok…"

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Delic berbeda dari kedua rekannya. Tidak seperti Psyche yang sudah tahu sepenuhnya tujuan Tsugaru untuk menemukan malaikat, juga tidak seperti Sakuraya yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang misi ini, Hibiya seperti berada di tengah-tengah. Hibiya tahu kalau Delic terlibat dalam misi perburuan malaikat. Tapi anak ini tidak tahu kalau Delic berusaha menemukan malaikat itu demi dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa Delic ingin menemui malaikat itu untuk memohon agar Hibiya bisa hidup bahagia.

Benar. Kebahagiaan. Hanya itu yang Delic inginkan. Bukan kesembuhan atau penciptaan. Terserah orang lain mau menganggap tindakannya sia-sia atau apa. Baginya, Hibiya sudah cukup menderita sampai sekarang ini.

Ia hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan Hibiya.

* * *

..

..

"Sudah mulai sore…"

Sakuraya membuka tirai kamar rawatnya perlahan. Sinar matahari mulai terpantul di awan-awan yang membeku di langit, membentuk tirai-tirai cahaya berwarna perak dan keemasan, khas musim dingin. Pemandangan yang sangat indah, kontras sekali dengan suasana hatinya yang masih berantakan.

Di sisi ranjang tempatnya berbaring, Shitsuo tampak kalut sekaligus bingung dengan ponsel di tangan. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menghubungi Shizuo untuk menanyakan apa kakak kembarnya itu akan segera datang ke rumah sakit. Tapi bukan hanya tidak diangkat, teleponnya bahkan tidak tersambung.

"Nii-san mematikan ponselnya, ya…?" gumam Shitsuo sambil men-dial kembali nomor Shizuo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sakuraya menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, biarkan saja."

"Tapi, Sakuraya-san…"

"Biarkan saja."

Shitsuo terdiam, tidak berani balas menatap gadis itu. Lagi-lagi, Sakuraya menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia sudah mulai capek dengan tindak tanduk Shizuo. Shitsuo pun juga sebetulnya sependapat dengan Sakuraya. Kalau begini caranya, Shizuo sama saja dengan melupakan keluarganya sendiri.

"Aku sudah lelah menunggu Shizuo." Kata Sakuraya. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin dan menggerutu. "Dia hanya omong besar waktu bilang akan segera kembali ke sini. Selalu saja begini. Dia tidak akan kemari hari ini, Shitsuo-kun, jadi sudahlah biarkan saja…"

Akhirnya Shitsuo meletakkan ponselnya di sakunya dan duduk di sebelah Sakuraya. Ia berusaha menatap mata gadis itu yang sekarang sedang menunduk dalam-dalam. "Sakuraya-san," panggil Shitsuo lembut. "Sejak kecil, Nii-san memang selalu seperti ini."

Sakuraya mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatap Shitsuo. Ketika pandangan mereka bertubrukan, Shitsuo lantas tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Sejak kecil Nii-san digembleng orangtua untuk jadi penerus," kata Shitsuo. "Tugasnya sangat berat. Kalau Sakuraya-san tahu, sebenarnya Nii-san pun tidak ingin jadi penerus perusahaan. Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Bagi Nii-san, keluarga tetap adalah nomor satu. Itu prinsip mati yang sudah lama dipegang Nii-san."

Sakuraya tertegun. Ia mengerti apa maksud Shitsuo membicarakan hal ini tiba-tiba. Shitsuo tidak suka melihat Sakuraya terus menerus merasa kecewa pada tunangannya sendiri.

"Dulu," Shitsuo kembali melanjutkan. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke langit-langit. Sebuah senyum penuh nostalgia terkembang di bibirnya. "Nii-san pernah jatuh dari sepeda motor."

"…Eh?" Sakuraya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Shitsuo mengangguk sambil kembali menatap Sakuraya. "Waktu itu Nii-san masih SD. Ia naik motor bersama paman kami. Sayangnya di tengah jalan, ban sepeda motor mereka meletus dan mereka terguling ke jalan raya. Untunglah mereka berdua selamat. Hanya saja, Nii-san sempat menderita patah tulang."

"Walaupun tidak begitu parah, dokter meminta Nii-san untuk istirahat sepenuhnya agar ia cepat sembuh. Tapi, tahu tidak, Sakuraya-san? Nii-san memang orang yang keras kepala! Tanpa sepengetahuan kami –ayah kami pun baru tahu belakangan- Nii-san mengambil uang tabungannya dan membayar beberapa guru sekolahnya untuk mengajarinya secara privat di rumah. Berkat itu, Nii-san sama sekali tidak ketinggalan pelajaran."

Sakuraya terdiam. Perlahan, ia tersenyum. "Kakakmu kuat, ya?"

Shitsuo mengangguk. "Kuat dan keras kepala." Katanya. "Ia suka sekali mengorbankan banyak hal, dan ia tidak mau orang tahu tentang pengorbanannya itu."

"Jadi apa menurutmu, sekarang ia sedang… melakukan sesuatu yang kita semua tidak tahu, dengan mengorbankan banyak hal?" tanya Sakuraya. Dalam hati ia merasa itu mustahil. Maksudnya, saat ini Shizuo kan sudah besar. Harusnya ia tahu mana yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Mengingat sifat Nii-san, itu mungkin saja." Kata Shitsuo. Entah ia sendiri sadar atau tidak, tangan Shitsuo menjulur dan meremas lembut tangan Sakuraya, membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Karena itu, aku mohon agar Sakuraya-san tetap percaya pada Nii-san. Kita tidak tahu apa yang sedang Nii-san kerjakan atau dengan siapa Nii-san berurusan. Tapi aku tahu kalau Nii-san selalu menganggap keluarganya sebagai nomor satu. Apalagi Sakuraya-san. Nii-san sangat mencintai Sakuraya-san. Kau juga begitu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Shitsuo merasa bodoh sudah bicara begitu. Terutama ketika ia melihat wajah Sakuraya bersemu sambil menunduk dan tersenyum. Shitsuo bisa merasakan tangan Sakuraya balik meremas tangannya. Walau Shitsuo merasa lega dalam hati karena Sakuraya tidak membenci kakaknya, tapi ia pun tidak bisa memungkiri adanya perasaan lain yang mencuat di benaknya.

Perasaan yang seolah-olah ingin memutar balik waktu dan menarik kembali semua ucapannya.

"Entahlah, Shitsuo-kun…"

Eh…?

Mendengar jawaban Sakuraya yang sayup-sayup, Shitsuo langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Sakuraya perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan balas menatapnya. Sorot mata Sakuraya tiba-tiba saja membuat Shitsuo berdesir. Tangan Sakuraya meremas tangan Shitsuo dan membawanya ke wajahnya, membiarkan telapak tangan Shitsuo menyapu lembut pipinya. Shitsuo yakin ia merasakan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat Sakuraya memejamkan mata, seolah menikmati sentuhan dari tangan Shitsuo.

"…Sakuraya-san…?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Sakuraya mengulangi kata-katanya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang aku cintai…"

"Shizuo…"

"…atau kamu."

Waktu di dalam ruangan itu seakan berhenti bergulir. Seakan dunia di sekeliling mereka melebur bersamaan dengan hangatnya cahaya matahari senja yang menerangi kamar rawat itu. Sebelum Shitsuo sadar akan apa yang terjadi, tangannya yang tadi hanya menyentuh pipi Sakuraya kini bergerak perlahan dan menahan wajah gadis itu agar tidak berpaling ke mana-mana. Sakuraya merasakan sesuatu luntur dalam hatinya, namun perlahan berganti dengan sesuatu yang baru.

Bayangan Shizuo yang selama ini memenuhi benaknya, lenyap dan berganti dengan Shitsuo.

Seakan tidak sadar bahwa mereka perlahan tenggelam dalam lautan cinta yang penuh jerat, bibir keduanya bertemu dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan. Menikmati saat mereka terlepas dari kerangkeng yang mengurung mereka untuk tetap menjaga jarak.

Begitu keduanya larut dalam dunia milik mereka berdua saja, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari adanya sosok yang terdiam di depan pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat.

Di seberang tembok yang membatasi, Shizuo berdiri terpaku, merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping dan jatuh ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar. Merasakan dunianya runtuh menjadi puing-puing tak berbentuk, ketika ia menemukan dua orang yang paling ia sayangi dan percayai, baru saja mengkhianatinya dalam berbagai arti.

Menahan emosinya yang meledak-ledak, Shizuo segera berlari meninggalkan pintu kamar rawat tunangannya, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mendobrak paksa dan menemukan kenyataan pahit yang baru saja terkuak.

* * *

..

..

"…Kanra?"

Iris merah delima itu mengerjap kaget. Suara teguran Roppi kembali menyadarkannya yang baru saja terkatung-katung dalam lamunannya sendiri. Ketika perhatiannya kembali terfokus penuh pada Roppi yang saat itu sedang menatapnya heran, malaikat itu sudah lupa pikiran apa yang membuatnya melamun.

"Kau melamun lagi, rupanya." Kata Roppi. "Apa kau tidak mendengar penjelasanku barusan?"

"Ah, tidak…" kata Kanra segera. "Aku… mungkin hanya tegang."

Roppi mengangguk paham. "Tentu saja. Semua orang tegang, walaupun lawan kita hanya organisasi kelas teri yang baru berdiri." Katanya dengan nada meremehkan. "Jadi, kau mendengar dan memahami betul akan penjelasanku barusan, kan?"

Kanra mengangguk. "Jangan menyerang di garis depan. Cukup lindungi diri sendiri saja agar tidak tertangkap musuh. Begitu kan, Roppi-san?"

Roppi mengangguk. "Tapi tentu saja, aku juga akan menyiapkan beberapa orang untuk menjagamu. Pastikan kau tetap berada di lokasi yang sudah kutetapkan. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana sebelum ada perintah."

"Aku paham." Jawab Kanra tegas.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya. Ia sudah memberikan semua pengarahan pada bawahannya. Tinggal menunggu pasukan Awakusu-kai datang kapan saja.

Sebuah senyum kemenangan terkembang di bibir Roppi.

_'Sayang sekali, Shiki-san…'_ batin Roppi. _'Kau harus kehilangan teman-teman dan kelompokmu lagi.'_

Di sisi lain, Kanra terdiam sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia yakin tadi ia melamun akan sesuatu. Walaupun ingatannya sendiri akan lamunannya beberapa detik yang lalu kini sudah samar-samar, masih ada sepotong bayangan yang terlukis jelas di benaknya.

Wajah sedih seorang pria berambut pirang.

_'Kenapa…?'_ Kanra bertanya-tanya dalam hati. _'Kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku malah teringat dirinya…?'_

_ 'Heiwajima Shizuo-san…?'_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** Ngeeehhh akhirnya saya dapet waktu buat update lagi. Setelah sekian minggu terisolasi di kampung halaman (jangankan internet, sinyal hape aja nggak sampe ==) saya berasa seperti orang baru turun gunung pas sampai di rumah dan meng-update fic ini.

Btw, saya sekalian ingin tanya sama teman-teman sekalian. Kemarin pas saya mampir di toko buku, saya nemu novel dengan label 'Fanfiction' di depannya. Dan setelah saya cari tahu, ternyata novel itu adalah fanfic dari situs yang dibukukan. Padahal saya ingat benar, di terms of rules jelas-jelas ditulis kalau yang seperti itu dilarang. Menurut readers, apa yang seperti itu diperbolehkan? Sekilas, saya lihat di cover novelnya kalau itu adalah fanfic tentang salah seorang aktor Korea. Nah, kalau si aktor itu tahu dirinya dijadikan bahan cerita dan dia tersinggung atau semacamnya, bukunya atau penerbitnya kan bisa aja dituntut. Salah-salah, situs ini bisa ikut-ikutan ditutup.

Saya nanya aja sih. Kalau ada yang punya pendapat, tolong kasih tahu saya ya.

Oke! Tadi itu selingan aja sejenak. Balik ke cerita ini~

Saya merasa bersalah karena saya tidak berencana akan mencantumkan lebih tentang Kasuka dan Ruri. Maksudnya, entah gimana pemakanan Ruri nanti, atau gimana reaksi Kasuka. Saya rasa itu nggak nyambung aja sama topik utama cerita ini. Hehe. Jadi, maaf ya~ #ngeks

Maaf saya jarang banget nongon di fandom untuk sekedar membaca karya teman-teman atau meninggalkan review. Huhu. Kalo aja saya punya waktu, sayangnya tugas-tugas saya akhir-akhir ini makin padat aja, sih… #hiks

Terima kasih juga buat teman-teman yang udah me-review chapter kemarin, Shirasaka Konoe; Narin kimi chan; Guest (Ruika-chan! XD); dan widi orihara, TERIMA KASIH BANYAAKK~ XDD Oh. Dan tentu saja tidak lupa para silent readers yang tetap setia membaca~

Stay tune for the next chappie~

Akhir kata, R&R please? XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel Sacrifice**

**© SHINJU Ageha**

Demi kesembuhan Sakuraya, Shizuo rela mengorbankan apapun untuk menemukan sang 'malaikat', sosok yang pasti sanggup menyembuhkan tunangannya itu. Namun ketika Shizuo menemukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, manakah yang akan ia pilih? Sakuraya atau malaikat itu?

**Pairing :** Sip. Dengan ini pairing sudah fix. Shizuo x Izaya (Izaya-nya mau cewek atau cowok, nih? Sekarang masih gender-less lho~). Shitsuo x Sakuraya. Tsugaru x Psyche. Delic x Hibiya (not in a romantic way though…) Untuk yang mengharapkan Roppi x Tsuki… hmm, gimana yaa? #DESH

**Warning :** Shounen-ai dan straight, nggak jelas yang mana ==. OOCness, mungkin. Untuk chapter awal, masih aman-aman saja. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba saya ngebet buat nyelipin angst dan lemon ya, jangan salahkan saya~ *authorgakonsisten*

**Disclaimer :** Sampai zamannya penguin menginvasi Gurun Sahara juga, Durarara! dan karakternya tetap milik Ryohgo Narita-sensei tercinta~

..

..

* * *

Aku dan Shitsuo selalu berbagi banyak hal.

Bahkan sebelum kami lahir, kami sudah saling berbagi ruang di rahim ibu kami. Ibu kami pernah bercerita bagaimana repotnya ia, ayah kami, dan seluruh staf rumah sakit di malam kami lahir. Katanya, kami seperti berebutan ingin cepat-cepat keluar ke dunia. Aku dan Shitsuo hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya, sambil dalam hati mencatat betapa teguhnya seorang wanita –terutama seorang ibu.

Setelah itu pun, aku dan Shitsuo masih saja terus berbagi. Air susu ibu kami. Perhatian ayah kami. Ranjang kami. Kamar kami. Boneka kami. Mainan kami. Setidaknya sebelum Kasuka lahir tak lama setelah kami berulang tahun yang ketujuh, aku tidak mengingat ada istilah 'punya Shizuo' atau 'punya Shitsuo'.

Yang ada hanyalah 'punya kami'.

…Kecuali untuk peralatan pribadi tertentu. Yah… tentu saja, mana mungkin orangtua kami membiarkan kami berbagi sikat gigi atau daleman yang sama kan? Haha.

Bukan hanya materi, kami pun selalu saling berbagi rahasia. Bahkan setelah kami menginjak usia remaja pun, aku tidak ingat aku pernah menyimpan rahasia apa pun pada Shitsuo. Shitsuo tahu aku sering ditembak siswi di sekolahku tiap bulannya. Shitsuo tahu siapa pacar pertamaku dan rentetan mantanku setelah itu. Shitsuo tahu aku dikuntit teman sekelasku yang homo. Shitsuo tahu aku menyembunyikan majalah porno di bawah kasur tempat tidur. Astaga, Shitsuo bahkan tahu kapan, bagaimana, dimana, dan dengan siapa aku pertama kali berhubungan seks!

"Tenang saja, Nii-san. Aku nggak akan cerita ke Ayah atau Bunda. Kurasa itu wajar di usia segini…"

Aku ingat, waktu itu wajahku hanya bisa memerah menahan malu. "Ehem. Oke. Tapi gimana kamu bisa tahu sampai segitunya…"

"Nii-san, aku boleh tahu dong rasanya gimana…"

"Nggak di depan Kasuka, bodooh!"

Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Sakuraya juga begitu. Shitsuo adalah orang pertama yang tahu tentang segalanya. Aku pertama kali lari padanya dan menceritakan semua bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak suka pertunangan ini. Shitsuo juga orang pertama yang tahu kalau perasaanku pada Sakuraya lama kelamaan berkembang. Shitsuo orang pertama yang tahu soal rencana kami ke depan –bahwa aku dan Sakuraya ingin segera menikah begitu aku lulus kuliah. Bahkan saat Sakuraya jatuh sakit pun, aku hanya mengungkapkan semua ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku pada Shitsuo.

Orang bilang kami terlalu lengket. Kata mereka –bahkan kata orangtua kami- tidak baik kalau kami terus menerus begini sampai dewasa. Karena suatu saat nanti, waktu dan zaman mungkin akan memutar balikkan hubungan kami menjadi saingan kalau bukan musuh.

Tapi kami memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Apapun yang akan terjadi di masa depan, itu urusan kami di masa depan. Sekarang, kami adalah saudara. Kami yang tidak pernah terpisahkan bahkan sebelum lahir. Berasal dari telur yang sama, tumbuh di rahim yang sama, dan dibesarkan bersama-sama.

Kupikir saudara kembar memang sudah selayaknya seperti itu.

Tapi kalau kupikir lagi sekarang, mungkin hanya aku yang merasa demikian. Hanya aku yang merasa bahwa kami harus berbagi segala hal. Sementara bagi Shitsuo, ia cukup mendengarkan dengan sabar dan memberi saran atau kritik bila perlu.

Karena kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Shitsuo sebenarnya tidak pernah bercerita apa pun padaku.

Memang, aku kenal Shitsuo dengan baik sebaik dia mengenalku, tanpa dia harus banyak cerita. Tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa bahwa komunikasi kami sebenarnya hanya berjalan satu arah. Shitsuo memang sudah dari sananya pendiam, tapi apakah ia sungguh tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku? Apa ia tidak mau masalahnya membebani diriku? Apa ia merasa cerita-ceritanya tidak penting dan tidak seru?

…Atau…

…Ia punya rahasia dariku?

Sekarang aku baru sadar. Sebuah rahasia saja ternyata bisa membuat jarak yang begitu jauh dari orang terdekatmu sekali pun. Karena ketika aku sadar tentang rahasia apa yang disembunyikan Shitsuo dariku, aku langsung merasa bahwa ikatan yang ada di antara kami selama hampir 20 tahun hidup kami, langsung runtuh tanpa bekas.

Adik kembarku.

Mencintai.

Tunanganku.

Dan.

Tunanganku.

Juga.

Mencintai.

Adikku.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa miris dalam hati. Apa takdir sedang mempermainkanku? Atau mereka yang bersekongkol untuk menghancurkanku? Shitsuo yang selalu bersamaku bahkan sebelum kami lahir. Dan Sakuraya yang semenjak pertama kali bertemu selalu mengungkapkan cintanya padaku.

Dua orang yang paling kupercaya dan kusayangi,

ternyata menyimpan rahasia bersama dan bersama-sama mempermainkanku di belakang.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 10**

_Angel Sacrifice_

_**You'll never know the worth of water until the last river goes dry**_

.

* * *

Waktu sudah berlalu seminggu sejak Shiki memutuskan bahwa Awakusu-kai akan segera berhadapan langsung dengan Rubymoon. Semua anggota organisasi sudah memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk segala macam persiapan. Pengecekan senjata, isi ulang amunisi, penyusunan strategi, dan latihan neraka. Semua itu terasa begitu ringan mengingat apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya.

"Dari kemarin aku masih bertanya-tanya," cetus Delic selagi ia membagi-bagi persediaan senjata di gudang. "Di zaman begini, kenapa kita masih harus pakai strategi perang zaman dulu? Dan lagi, menyusup ke sarang musuh, apa itu bukan bunuh diri namanya?"

Shizuo menghela napas. Ternyata kerja lembur seperti ini bisa membuatnya lelah juga. "Organisasi kita masih kecil, kita tidak punya senjata canggih macam rudal jarak jauh atau bom nuklir. Lagian, kalau kita pakai senjata seperti itu, bisa-bisa kita langsung diringkus pemerintah," Katanya.

"Kita juga nggak punya pilihan lain selain menyusup langsung." Tsugaru menyambung. "Tujuan kita tetap hanya satu, yaitu malaikat itu. Rubymoon tidak akan sebodoh itu dengan membiarkan malaikatnya melangkah keluar markas."

Hanya untuk saat ini saja, Shizuo, Tsugaru, dan Delic harus melepaskan sejenak jas laboratorium putih mereka dan menggantinya menjadi rompi anti peluru. Saat ini mereka lagi bukan ilmuwan yang bekerja di bawah perlindungan Awakusu-kai. Sampai pertempuran melawan Rubymoon selesai, mereka adalah pasukan milik Awakusu-kai yang sudah sewajarnya ikut mengangkat senjata. Bahkan Tsugaru yang hampir tidak punya pengalaman di lapangan. Selama seminggu, ia digembleng keras oleh Shiki dan ajaibnya bisa menyusul level standar pasukan elit.

"Oh ya, aku tidak melihat Psyche selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Apa dia kau tinggal di lab?" tanya Delic pada Tsugaru.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Tsugaru. "Psyche juga staf Awakusu-kai, ia juga turun ke pertempuran nanti. Psyche membantu Kishitani-sensei dan divisi android lainnya untuk mempersiapkan barisan android yang akan dikirim ke medan tempur nanti."

Delic menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Benar-benar melibatkan semua aset yang kita punya, ya. Sekarang aku tahu apa maksudnya ungkapan 'kalah jadi arang, menang jadi abu'"

Shizuo nyaris saja menggetok kepala Delic dengan senapan di tangannya. "Yang benar, menang jadi arang, kalah jadi abu. Bodoh."

Tsugaru pun ikut tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Oh ya, Delic. Gimana kabar anakmu?"

Delic menatap Tsugaru dengan tatapan aneh. "Anakku? Memangnya kapan aku punya anak?" katanya. "Maksudmu, Hibiya? Dia keponakanku, bukan anakku!"

"Ah, benar. Maaf." Kata Tsugaru. "Jadi? Apa selama kita bertugas di medan perang, dia kau tinggal sendiri di rumah?"

Ekspresi Delic tiba-tiba tampak menjadi sangat bersalah. "Begitulah. Terpaksa. Aku sudah memintanya untuk tinggal sebentar di rumah bos di bar tempatku kerja –mumpung bosku juga punya anak yang seumuran Hibiya, kupikir supaya dia punya teman main… Tapi Hibiya tidak mau. Dia bilang, dia mau menungguku di rumah kami."

Tsugaru tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kalau begitu, kamu harus pulang hidup-hidup."

"Tentu saja!" Delic mendengus sambil membusungkan dada. Ia tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Siapa yang mau mati di tempat seperti itu? Lagian, lab kita bisa berantakan kalau aku nggak ada kan?"

"Iya sih… Kau pandai merawat Psyche sih…"

"Benar. Bisa gawat kalau kau nggak ada." Kata Shizuo. Delic sudah hampir berbunga-bunga mendengarnya, kalau saja kata-kata barusan tidak diucapkan Shizuo dengan nada sarkastik. "Jadi nggak ada yang bisa kutonjokin kalau lagi stres."

"Shizuo, kau…!"

Tsugaru tertawa sambil menyikut Shizuo. "Aih. Jadi sekarang begitu caramu buat bilang cinta, Shizuo?"

Shizuo tersentak dan menoleh pada Tsugaru dengan wajah jijik. "Nggak usah pakai 'cinta', Tsugaru! Menjijikan!" Tidak banyak bicara lagi, Shizuo langsung mengangkat peti kemas yang berisi penuh oleh senjata-senjata laras panjang (tidak tanggung-tanggung, empat peti sekaligus, membuat Tsugaru dan Delic melongo melihatnya) dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan gudang untuk menyerahkan senjata itu ke divisi sebelah.

Tsugaru dan Delic saling pandang sesaat. Dari dalam gudang, mereka masih bisa melihat Shizuo yang mondar-mandir dengan cekatan, melaksanakan perintah demi perintah yang diberikan oleh ketua-ketua divisi di sana.

"Shizuo memang paling cocok sama pekerjaan angkat beban, sih…" kata Tsugaru sambil tertawa kecil. "Kayak kuli bangunan."

"Jarang-jarang bisa lihat Shizuo sibuk," kata Delic.

"Pasti supaya dia tidak kepikiran soal Sakuraya-san terus." Kata Tsugaru.

"Eh? Memangnya Sakuraya-san kenapa?" tanya Delic, sedikit khawatir mendengarnya. "Dia masih dirawat di rumah sakit, kan? Apa keadaannya memburuk, sampai-sampai Shizuo tidak enak hati meninggalkannya?"

Tsugaru menggela napas dan menyentil jidat Delic. "Reaksimu berlebihan. Sakuraya-san nggak apa-apa, kok," katanya. "Tapi yah… coba saja kau pikir, Delic. Mereka kan tunangan. Wajar dong kalau Shizuo selalu mengkhawatirkan keadaannya? Kau juga Delic, biarpun kau tahu Hibiya baik-baik saja, kerjaanmu bisa jadi berantakan kalau kau terus-terus memikirkan dia, kan?"

"…Ah," Delic mengangguk paham. "Benar juga."

Tsugaru mendengus. "Hah. Ternyata otakmu bisa jadi lebih lambat daripada otak android gagal…"

"Ja-jahaat!"

Yah, Tsugaru, kau memang tidak salah. Shizuo memang sedang menyibukkan diri agar ia tidak kepikiran terus soal tunangannya. Tapi, bukan hanya itu. Bagi Shizuo, ini bukan sekedar hal yang perlu dilupakan.

Tapi juga diakhiri dan ditinggalkan.

* * *

..

..

"…Aneh."

Shitsuo menatap Sakuraya dengan tatapan heran. Gadis itu sedang memandangi layar ponselnya dengan wajah berkerut.

"Apa ada, Sakuraya-san?"

"Akhir-akhir ini, Shizuo makin sulit dihubungi," kata Sakuraya. "Sudah seminggu ia tidak menjengukku. Ia bahkan tidak datang ke pemakaman Ruri empat hari lalu. Dia hanya meneleponku tiap malam untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarku…"

Shitsuo berjalan ke sisi Sakuraya. Matanya juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Aneh. Kemarin salah satu anak buah Nii-san di perusahaan juga menanyakan bagaimana kabar Nii-san, katanya ia sudah seminggu tidak datang ke kantor. Nii-san hanya memberi pengarahan lewat e-mail atau semacamnya… Nii-san juga sepertinya tidak pernah pulang ke rumah."

"Jadi Shizuo tidak ada di rumah atau pun tempat kerja?" tanya Sakuraya dengan nada terkejut. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sakuraya-san tidak bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Shitsuo.

"Tidak bisa. Tidak pernah tersambung…"

Keduanya saling pandang dengan wajah was-was. Masa iya, Shizuo tahu tentang mereka? Pikiran itu langsung menguasai benak mereka, tapi dengan cepat mereka tepis kembali. Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan hal ini.

Sebuah bunyi dering ponsel memecah keheningan ruangan. Keduanya terlonjak. Itu ponsel Shitsuo.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakuraya, berharap itu adalah Shizuo.

"Entahlah, nomornya tidak dikenal…" kata Shitsuo. "Permisi sebentar, Sakuraya-san."

Shitsuo segera melangkah keluar kamar rawat untuk menjawab telepon itu. Begitu ia menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauh, ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Halo…?"

_"Shitsuo_," sebuah suara yang familiar bagi Shitsuo menggema di ujung sana. Shitsuo nyaris saja berteriak, tapi suara itu menghentikannya. "_Diam. Jangan sebut namaku, jangan lakukan apa pun. Kau di rumah sakit, kan? Pastikan Sakuraya tidak mendengarkan kita_."

Shitsuo membeku. "…Nii-san?" bisik Shitsuo sepelan mungkin.

"_Sudah kubilang jangan sebut!_"

"A-aku sudah tidak bersama Sakuraya, kok!" kata Shitsuo segera. Shitsuo bisa mendengar Shizuo menghela napas lega. Kenapa Shizuo malah menghubunginya? Harusnya ia pertama kali menghubungi Sakuraya. Dan lagi, kenapa harus diam-diam seperti ini?

"_Haah. Untunglah kau punya kebiasaan mencari tempat kosong saat menjawab telepon,_" kata Shizuo.

"Nii-san ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Shitsuo. "Kami semua khawatir, tahu! Kau tidak pernah ada di tempat kerja dan tidak pernah pulang ke rumah. Menjenguk Sakuraya-san pun tidak pernah! Apa Nii-san bahkan masih di negara ini?"

"_Jangan berisik begitu_." Sahut Shizuo tenang. "_Dengar, ada banyak hal penting yang harus kau tahu, Shitsuo. Tolong kau diam saja dan dengarkan baik-baik_."

"Kalau sebegitu pentingnya, Nii-san saja yang ke sini." Desak Shitsuo.

"_Sekarang aku tidak bisa beranjak kemana-mana_," jawab Shizuo.

"Nii-san ada di mana, sih? Apa Nii-san baik-baik saja? Kenapa–"

"_Shitsuo. Kubilang diam dan dengarkan_."

Shitsuo menahan napas, segera menghentikan lidahnya yang sudah siap membombandir kakaknya dengan beribu-ribu pertanyaan. Shizuo tidak seperti biasanya. Shitsuo tahu kakak sulungnya ini memang selalu serius dan galak dalam berbagai macam hal, tapi nada yang baru saja kakaknya lontarkan melalui telepon tadi… Shitsuo mengerti posisi Shizuo saat ini pasti sedang tidak baik.

"…Baiklah?" kata Shitsuo, mempersilahkan Shizuo untuk bicara.

Terdengar suara deham pelan di seberang sana. "_Pertama-tama_," kata Shizuo. "_Bagaimana kabar kalian_?"

Shitsuo terhenyak. Kata-kata barusan sedikit membuatnya bernapas lega. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kondisi Sakuraya-san sempat memburuk saat beberapa hari yang lalu kami menghadiri pemakaman Ruri, tapi sekarang sudah membaik."

"_Begitu_," jawab Shizuo. "_Lalu, Kasuka_?"

"Dia masih dalam masa berkabung, jadi kami tidak bisa menghubunginya. Tapi, ia ada di rumah bersama ibu sekarang, jadi bisa kupastikan dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Shitsuo dengan cepat.

Terdengar Shizuo menghela napas lega. "…_Syukurlah_," jawabnya. "_Sampaikan maafku pada Kasuka karena aku tidak bisa datang ke pemakaman Ruri. Saat ini aku_…"

Terdengar jeda sunyi yang menggantung. Entah kenapa, Shitsuo bisa merasakan keraguan Shizuo di ujung telepon sana.

"_Aku… Sedang terjebak situasi yang gawat, anggap saja begitu_." Shizuo melanjutkan.

"Situasi gawat?" Tanya Shitsuo dengan nada khawatir. "Apa maksud Nii-san? Apa yang terjadi?"

"_Tidak bisa kukatakan. Ini rahasia_." Kata Shizuo.

"Nii-san…"

"_Situasinya tidak segawat apa yang ada di pikiranmu, kok_."

Kembali Shitsuo terdiam. Ia masih ingin mendesak Shizuo untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Setidaknya dengan begitu, ia bisa memberikan kabar pada Sakuraya kalau Shizuo baik-baik saja. Tapi mengetahui bahwa Shizuo pasti akan tutup mulut, Shitsuo memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lagi.

"_Begini, Shitsuo_," Shizuo melanjutkan. "_Aku akan sangat sibuk sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Jauh lebih sibuk daripada sekarang. Aku akan meninggalkan ponselku, jadi aku tidak akan bisa menghubungimu dank au juga tidak akan bisa menghubungiku. Aku janji aku akan menghubungimu lagi kalau urusanku sudah selesai. Oke?_"

Shitsuo memicing heran. "Nii-san…" desahnya. "Apa setidaknya Nii-san tidak bisa memberitahu aku dimana Nii-san sekarang? Ini bukan urusan pekerjaan di kantor, kan? Nii-san mau apa sih, sampai-sampai meninggalkan ponsel? Masa iya Nii-san bergabung dalam pasukan perdamaian di luar negeri?"

Shitsuo tidak tahu kalau kata-katanya yang tidak serius itu membawa sengatan menyakitkan pada Shizuo di seberang sana.

"…_Pokoknya_," Shizuo melanjutkan. "_Katakan saja pada Sakuraya kalau aku baik-baik saja_."

"Aku nggak bisa berbohong pada Sakuraya-san," tegas Shitsuo.

"_Kau tidak berbohong. Aku memang baik-baik saja, kok_."

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu apa?" nada bicara Shitsuo meninggi, bahkan kata-katanya kehilangan tata karma. "Kalau kau baik-baik saja, harusnya kau hubungi saja Sakuraya-san sendiri! Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi? Kau kan tunangannya, Nii-san! Sakuraya-san khawatir sekali padamu selama ini, jangan pikir kau–"

Kata-kata Shitsuo terputus saat ia mendengar suara tawa Shizuo. Suara tawa yang cukup keras, tapi terdengar pahit dan membeku.

"…Nii-san?"

"_Kau juga sudah terlalu banyak membual, Shitsuo_…" desis Shizuo tajam. Dari suaranya, Shitsuo bisa membayangkan wajah Shizuo yang tersenyum hambar.

"…Eh?"

"_Kau tidak mau berbohong pada Sakuraya? Lucu. Jadi kau tidak mau berbohong padanya, tapi berbohong pada kakakmu sendiri itu bukan masalah, begitu?_" kata Shizuo.

"Apa maks–"

"_Kau juga jangan berpikir kalau aku ini bodoh, Shitsuo. Jangan pikir kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa_." Kata Shizuo. "_Sejak awal, aku tahu_…"

"…_Kau mencintai Sakuraya, kan?_"

Seketika itu juga dunia Shitsuo seakan berhenti berputar. Mata coklatnya terbelalak lebar. Bayangan Shizuo yang menatap tajam padanya dengan sorot mata dingin langsung memenuhi kepalanya. Otaknya menyuruh untuk untuk segera menyangkal perkataan kakaknya, tapi lidahnya seakan tergigit, membuatnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"_Awalnya aku diam saja. Aku percaya padamu, karena itu selama ini aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa._" Lanjut Shizuo. "_Ternyata kalian berdua sama saja. Setelah kalian menjelek-jelekkan aku di belakang, selingkuh di belakangku, kalian masih bisa bermulut besar dan berkata kalau kalian mengkhawatirkan aku?_"

Shitsuo menelan ludah dengan berat. Jadi Shizuo… melihat mereka? Melihat mereka berciuman? Juga mendengar Sakuraya mengatakan kalau ia tidak lagi mencintai Shizuo?

Shizuo mendecak. "_Padahal aku menghubungimu karena ingin membicarakan semuanya baik-baik denganmu_." Geramnya. "_Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menyesal membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Sakuraya. Pokoknya kalau kau memang mencintai Sakuraya, jangan biarkan dia mengkhawatirkan aku. Katakan padanya kalau aku baik-baik saja. Masalah kita bertiga akan kita selesaikan setelah aku pulang_."

"Tunggu! Nii-san, k-kau salah paham! Aku dan Sakuraya-san…"

Apa? Apa yang salah? Semua yang dikatakan Shizuo memang benar. Mereka mengkhianati Shizuo diam-diam. Mereka menusuk Shizuo dari belakang. Mereka menyakiti Shizuo yang selama ini mempercayai mereka.

"…_Daah._"

Tanpa menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Shitsuo, Shizuo langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Ketika suara kakaknya lenyap ditelan nada monoton dari ponselnya, Shitsuo merasakan kakinya melemas. Punggungnya jatuh bersandar di dinding di belakangnya. Rasa sakit yang familiar seperti menghujam seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semenjak ia pertama kali melihat Sakuraya. Saat ini pertama kali sadar bahwa ia mencintai tunangan kakaknya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat ia terlambat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mengkhianati kakaknya sendiri.

Tanpa Shitsuo sadari, setetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya dan jatuh tanpa suara di lantai ubin yang dingin. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat oleh beribu-ribu permintaan maaf yang tidak bisa terucap dari mulutnya.

"…Nii-san…"

"…Maafkan aku, Nii-san…"

* * *

…

…

"Sudah selesai menelepon?"

Shizuo tersenyum simpul sambil menyerahkan ponsel di tangannya kembali pada Psyche. Android itu hanya balas tersenyum. Shizuo menghela napas lega. Ia merasa pilihannya untuk meminjam ponsel Psyche cukup tepat. Selain nomornya yang tidak mungkin bisa dilacak, Psyche juga tidak akan banyak Tanya tentang percakapannya barusan.

"Terima kasih, Psyche." Kata Shizuo.

"Shizuo-san sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya Psyche.

"Ya. Jauh lebih baik. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan memang jahat, menyalahkan Shitsuo dalam situasi begini," kata Shizuo sambil menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya. "Tapi kalau tidak begitu, aku tidak akan bisa turun ke medan perang dengan benar. Salah-salah, aku malah tidak akan bisa pulang."

Tangan Psyche tiba-tiba saja terulur. Dengan susah payah, android itu menepuk puncuk kepala Shizuo yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Shizuo sedikit mematung. Tangan Psyche yang sedikit keras namun dingin membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih nyaman.

Shizuo merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuat Psyche lebih mudah menyentuh kepalanya. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok." Katanya.

"Benar?" Tanya Psyche.

Shizuo mengangguk. "Sudah lewat seminggu. Kesibukan di sini membuat sakit hatiku tidak begitu terasa," katanya. "Mungkin orang akan berpikir aku tidak punya hati, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan Sakuraya lagi. Kalau ia memang lebih mencintai Shitsuo, ya sudah."

Psyche menatap Shizuo dengan sorot tidak paham. Shizuo tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ia balas mengusap puncak kepala Psyche dan melanjutkan,

"Intinya, selama seminggu ini aku memikirkan bahwa lebih penting melihat mereka bahagia."

* * *

…

…

Hari Sabtu, jam 11 malam. Tepat sejam sebelum hari bergeser menjadi Minggu, sejumlah pasukan yang sudah disiapkan Awakusu-kai telah berangkat menuju pinggiran kota. Shizuo dapat merasakan ketegangan penuh menyelimuti bagian mobil bak tertutup lapis baja yang mengangkut mereka ke sana. Ia tahu seluruh anggota organisasi ini sudah sangat terlatih, lebih dari setengahnya bahkan adalah profesional. Tapi tetap saja, Shizuo paham betul kenapa mereka semua tetap merasa takut dan tegang walaupun sudah digembleng keras selama minggu-minggu terakhir.

'_Lawan kalian adalah sebuah organisasi yang terkenal karena keganasannya. Licik seperti ular. Beringas seperti serigala. Para pemantau gerakan underground level internasional bahkan mencatat mereka sebagai organisasi setaraf teroris yang paling ditakuti abad ini. Kalian harus berhati-hati. Begitu kalian memasuki wilayah musuh, tidak ada lagi kata lengah. Tidak peduli seperti apa pun rupa musuh kalian, tembak! Jangan ada belas kasihan! Target kita hanya satu: malaikat dengan nama Orihara Izuna –seperti laporan dari Heiwajima. Jangan sampai kalian kehilangan prioritas!_'

Kata-kata Shiki sebelum mereka berangkat ke distrik pembuangan kembali terulang keras-keras di dalam pikiran mereka. Berkali-kali. Berkali-kali. Sampai mereka jadi ingat semua kata per kata, bahkan intonasi pengucapan dan wajah Shiki saat mengucapkannya.

Shizuo menahan napas. Sungguh, kalau ia mengingat tentang apa yang menanti di depannya, ia merasa ia sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan keluarga dan tunangannya (haruskah sekarang ia menyebut 'mantan tunangan'? Sudahlah…) di kota.

Perang ini akan mempertaruhkan segalanya.

_Nyawaku…_

_ Nyawa organisasi ini…_

_ Teman-temanku…_

_ …dan mungkin juga malaikat itu._

Shizuo tidak tahu apa tujuannya terjun ke pertempuran ini adalah murni karena ia ingin memperjuangkan Awakusu-kai yang sudah berjuang bersamanya selama tiga tahun ini, atau ia masih ingin mendapatkan malaikat itu demi menyembuhkan Sakuraya.

Yang kedua terdengar terlalu baik hati…

Yah, bahasa lembutnya, ia masih menganggap Sakuraya berharga dan ingin gadis itu hidup normal seperti gadis sehat lainnya. Kasarnya, Shizuo tidak ingin perjuangannya selama tiga tahun ini jadi ampas belaka hanya karena ia mengetahui tunangannya mencintai orang lain.

Atau mungkin…

…Ia ingin menemukan malaikat itu, demi 'malaikat' itu sendiri?

Sesaat Shizuo tercenung. Wajah Izuna –Kanra- yang berkali-kali ia temui kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ia ingat bagaimana 'gadis' itu selalu menunjukkan padanya senyum yang menyedihkan. Bagaimana ia selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu tulus dan baik hati sampai-sampai terasa sakit di telinga. Bagaimana ia selalu menatap dunia melalui mata merahnya yang berkaca-kaca membendung duka tanpa dasar.

Cantik, tapi…

_…ringkih._

Mungkin Shizuo ingin tahu. Jika dalam situasi yang begitu menyakitkan saja malaikat itu bisa tampak begitu cantik… Akan jadi secantik apa dia jika ia hidup dalam kebahagiaan?

Shizuo juga ingin malaikat itu bahagia. Sama seperti ia tetap mengharapkan Shitsuo dan Sakuraya bahagia. Tidak, bahkan lebih.

Makhluk secantik dan setulus itu pantas menerima kebahagiaan, apalagi jika mengingat ia hidup dalam penderitaan selama hidupnya.

"…Shizuo?"

Shizuo tersentak dari lamunan panjangnya ketika Tsugaru memanggilnya sambil mengguncang pelan bahunya.

"Eh? Ya, apa?" Tanya Shizuo.

"Kok tanya apa?" Tsugaru merengut heran. "Barusan Togusa –pemimpin barisan tim kita- bilang kalau kita akan sampai sebentar lagi. Kita harus bersiap-siap."

"…Oh." Kata Shizuo kaku. "Baiklah. Maaf, kau melamun."

Tsugaru tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Shizuo. Semuanya juga pasti tegang, kok."

Shizuo segera menyiapkan semua senjata yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Mulai dari senjata laras panjang dan pistol ganda di pinggangnya, persediaan amunisi yang ia simpan di balik rompinya, sampai belati dan pisau lipatnya, semuanya sudah siap. Tidak lupa alat komunikasi di telinganya, dipastikan sudah menyala.

Diam-diam Shizuo merasa malu sendiri, tertangkap basah sedang melamun dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang tadi menguasai pikirannya sampai-sampai ia jadi tidak awas dengan sekelilingnya –kalau sampai itu terjadi lagi di medan perang, habis sudah riwayatnya-.

Oh ya.

Malaikat itu. Orihara Izuna.

Tanpa sadar Shizuo menelan ludah dengan berat. Ia tahu malaikat itu akan jadi target utama mereka dalam perburuan kali ini. Memikirkannya tidak berarti ia kehilangan prioritas misi kali ini.

Tapi memikirkan bahwa ia ingin malaikat itu bahagia, itu baru kesalahan.

Lagipula, untuk apa ia memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain yang bahkan belum ia kenal baik? Jangankan kenal. Selain fakta bahwa Shizuo sering menyelidiki data-data tentang Izuna karena ia adalah target organisasi, Shizuo dan Izuna hanya pernah bertemu muka dua kali.

Shizuo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tidak, tidak." Geramnya. "Fokus. Aku harus fokus."

Terdengar suara alarm keras, menggema dalam bak tertutup yang sempit itu. Tak lama kemudian, seluruh pasukan dapat merasakan mobil yang mengangkut mereka berhenti perlahan.

"Pasukan! Kita sudah sampai!" suara Togusa terdengar lantang, memberi aba-aba pada rekan-rekannya untuk bersiap. "Begitu kalian keluar, yang tertampang di depan kalian adalah wilayah musuh! Ingat kata-kata Shiki-san! Jangan kehilangan prioritas!"

Ketika pintu baja di bagian belakang bak mulai berderak terbuka, Shizuo dapat mendengar sejumlah rekannya menahan napas nyaris bersamaan.

Di bawah sinar bulan purnama yang duduk diam sebagai penonton di langit malam,

Sebuah pertempuran hidup mati telah membuka tirai pertunjukan.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**A/N :** Mwaaaaaaa~~ Akhirnya saya berhasil update jugaa! Hahahaa! #berasa kayak tahanan perang baru dibebasin. Oke. Chapter nista ini saya selesaikan di sela waktu nunggu jam ulangan habis dengan super ngebut, jadi kalau banyak typo atau sejumput kata yang dirasa nggak masuk akal, anggap angin lalu aja yaa~ #JDARR Dan... hiks, maaf, ternyata adegan perangnya belum sempet masuk di chapter ini...

Untuk yang review chapter kemarin: **widi orihara, Alice Hitomu-chan, Shirasaka Konoe, Guest, Narin kimi chan, Silent reader, hanashinjiteru**, dan **RuikaNanami**, dan tak lupa para silent reader, TERIMA KASIH BANYAAKK~~ Makasih banget udah mau nungguin update yang super molor ini!

Ehem. Saya juga mau buka poling kecil, nih (cieh #plak). Izaya di sini (saat ini masih Kanra) kan masih berstatus gender-less. Yah, Shizuo memang menganggap dia 'gadis', tapi teknisnya dia memang bukan cewek atau cowok. Menurut teman-teman, apa saya perlu mengganti status gender-less ini? Kalau iya, enakan dia jadi cewek atau cowok? Saya sih sudah punya jalan cerita sendiri, tapi saya rasa lebih baik kalau saya juga tahu pendapat teman-teman ^^

Sip, sekian dari saya. Update selanjutnya, saya usahain nggak akan selama ini lagi.

Seperti biasa, mind to R&R?


End file.
